SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Ella cree que los chicos sólo buscan "eso", él que las chicas son un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo podrán dos mundos tan opuestos volverse uno solo? *Light Luffy x Nami* ADVERTENCIA: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+INTRO.01: NAMI+**

_Comencemos desde un principio, los chicos son un problema._

_No hacen más que estar tras el trasero de una, esperando por la oportunidad perfecta._

_Sea quien sea, cualquiera les viene bien, con tal de que puedan darse el gusto._

_Si nos ponemos a pensar, ninguno de todos ellos usa el cerebro a la hora de elegir con quien lo harán en la noche._

_Tenga buen trasero o no, mucho pecho o nada; si está disponible..._

_**AHÍ VAN.**_

_La cosa se les complica, cuando alguna les dice que __**"NO".**_

_Ese tipo de chicas, son como el diablo en persona y se quedan con las ganas, hasta que vuelven a cruzarse con alguna indefensa y lista para entrar en el círculo vicioso._

_**NO SE CANSAN NUNCA.**_

_Generalmente, seleccionan a las nuevecitas. Porque, ellas no tienen ni la más pálida idea y se venden, con cualquier cosa que les digan._

_Esas son siempre las primeras en caer en la trampa, las mismas que tarde se avivan que las tomaron por tontas y no por lindas._

_Y por supuesto, todas fuimos una de esas tontas alguna vez, incluso yo._

_De hecho, hasta salí con uno de aquellos idiotas por buen rato, sólo que sin buenos resultados.____No se, como que no se cansaba de moverse sobre mí, día y noche. _

_Creo que eso fue lo que me cansó de él, nuestra relación no iba más allá de las sábanas y a mí me habían aconsejado una relación más sana; lejos de toda esa mala influencia._

_No era que me molestara salir con el chico, de hecho, la pasaba bien de vez en cuando; pero..._

_**QUERÍA ALGUIEN MÁS NATURAL A MI LADO, ALGUIEN MÁS REAL.**_

_Y nada. El Colegio entero estaba plagado de esas pestes en esas fechas y, hasta el día de hoy; sigue igual._

_Por fortuna, ya no estoy emparejada con ese rubio mira faldas, pero... eso no significa que él haya dejado de molestarme._

_Al contrario, que hayamos terminado, lo volvió más persistente y cada vez que me ve, me invita a algún que otro lado; aunque mi respuesta siempre es la misma._

_**"NO".**_

_Probé una que otra relación después de dejarlo, pero... ninguna funcionó._

_De hecho, creo que me crucé siempre con el mismo sujeto, sólo que con otra cara y otro nombre._

_Todos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza, ¡todos querían hacerlo conmigo y ya!_

_Quizás por eso, por culpa de esos mal nacidos, estoy tan negada ahora a que me pongan una mano encima._

_Aunque no paro de tener una que otra propuesta por parte de chicos bien apuestos, aunque ellos digan que no tienen ese tipo de intenciones conmigo; mis preferencias siguen tirando para el mismo lado._

_Ya no quiero más uno de esos idiotas que sólo quieren abusar de una y cambiarla al rato por otra. Quiero uno que, yo pueda tratar igual y no dejarlo en paz, hasta cansarme. Pero, ese clase de chico..._

_**NO EXISTE, ¿VERDAD?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+INTRO.02: LUFFY+**

_Primero lo primero, las chicas._

_¿Cómo las vemos nosotros? ¡De muchas maneras!_

_Están las que se pueden mirar y las que no, las que están libres y las que están ocupadas; entre otras. _

_Y por supuesto, cada uno tiene gustos diferentes. Están los enloquecidos por ir de cama en cama y los que se conforman con charlar un rato y nada más._

_¿Cuál de ellos soy yo? Diría que el segundo, puesto que, hasta el día de la fecha... no he intimidado con ninguna de todo el Colegio y mucho menos; de las afueras._

_Humillante, lo se. Un chico a los 17 años de edad, no puede ser virgen. ¡Está terminantemente prohibido!_

_En cambio que, seas de esos amantes de los libros que, solo piensan en estudiar y estudiar. Para mi desgracia..._

_**YO SOY UN VAGO.**_

_Mis calificaciones son las peores de la clase y termino pasando el verano, de exámen en exámen. Patético._

_Entonces, ¿Dónde queda mi tiempo para las chicas? _

_Ni yo mismo lo se, puede que ya no lo tenga; si es que lo tuve alguna vez. La verdad, tengo mala memoria y la última vez que una de ellas me invitó a salir; fue sumamente desagradable._

_Suerte la mía de toparme con una de esas depravadas que, le atraen los chicos chiquitos porque son más fáciles de convencer y todo eso. Y yo que la creí tan amable por invitarme a almorzar..._

_**NO MÁS ME ENGAÑÓ PARA LLEVARME A OTRO LUGAR.**_

_Y claro, hasta que yo caí con lo que la vieja quería, pasaron unos cuantos minutos; en los que ella se sacó la ropa y se avalanzó sobre mí. Creí que iba a morir._

_Tuve suerte de ser ligero y me escapé lo antes posible. Obviamente, primero le dije dos o tres insultos y luego, salí por la puerta. Esa fue..._

_**MI PRIMERA CITA Y LA ÚLTIMA.**_

_Desde entonces, prefiero tener a las chicas como buenas amigas y nada más, para evitarme ese tipo de sorpresitas._

_Por supuesto, los ojos se han hecho para ver y como el resto de torpes de mi grupo, dejo que los míos anden de aquí para allá; a ver si atajo a alguna. Pero, fuera de eso, no tengo esperanzas de encontrar una chica que tenga las mismas intenciones que yo._

_**UNA RELACIÓN SANA, LEJOS DE LA CAMA.**_

_Porque, ese tipo es de la época pasada y para mi desgracia (que ya es mucha), no queda ninguna así por aquí._

_El Colegio entero está poblado por aquellas malintencionadas que, nos miran y nos comen con los ojos; mientras que alguno se atreve a devolvérselas con más calor (una manera de intimidarlas, supongo)._

_Pero, yo que ni llegué a tocar las partes bajas de la más torpe del año, no puedo hacer eso. Tengo que marchar bien caído, como si fuera uno de esos pobres diablos que, andan recluídos en el estudio; ¡porque ellas los ignoran!_

_**QUE DICHA.**_

_En resumen, ¿las chicas vistas por mí?_

_Si, puede que sean lindas y que más de una nos tenga a sus pies, pero... cuando te pones a pensar en ellas; solo encuentras una palabra con la cual calificarlas._

_**DOLOR DE CABEZA.**_

**CONTINUARA... (CAPÍTULO.01)**

Saludos ^^

Este es mi nuevo** LuxNa **que, contara con alrededor de **10 capitulos** XD

¿Por que tan poco?

Pues... no lo se ^^

Soy fanatica de los fanfics que duran pero, ya ando trabajando en uno que va de largo y es demasiado jjje

Asi que, este lo hare de los capitulos usuales,** 10 **^^

Eso si, habra mucho que leer en cada uno, asi que... tendremos una historia llamativa ^^

Antes que nada, aunque esto tendria que haber ido al comienzo del fic, gracias a quien me hizo la sugerencia de una historia asi XD

La verdad, las intro no cuentan mucho, pero... este fic contendra un tanto de **LEMON**, hasta que a Nami finalmente se le de lo que quiere (un chico que puede tratar como la trataron a ella y que no se queje - siento pena de que a Luffy le vaya a quedar ese papel)

Ya veremos como dos mentes tan opuestas se cruzan y llegan a un mismo punto en comun: **UNA RELACION SANA** ^^

Hasta entonces, lean muchooo

**LuNa RULEZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.01: QUIERO+**

_¿Cómo empezó todo esto?_

_De la manera más increíble, dentro de lo que yo considero ahora increíble._

_Mi pequeño plan de agarrar a alguien como víctima, tuvo sus frutos tan pronto que, hasta yo misma me sorprendí de la facilidad con la que mis seguidoras me encontraron un nuevo juguete con el cual pasar el tiempo. _

_Y eras tan perfecto, tan adecuado para la situación que, ahora me da pena tener que tratarte; como ese otro idiota me trató a mí._

_Siempre sentado ahí, sonriendo para la ocasión, sin esperar nada a cambio... ¡jamás en mi vida, conocí a alguien así!_

_Y lo peor de todo, lo poco que compartí contigo, no más fue para adivinar tu punto débil y usarlo en tu contra, para demostrarte que no todas las chicas somos estúpidas y que ustedes; se lo tienen que aprender._

_Sin embargo, las agallas de ese día en que tomé la decisión de hacerselas pagar a Sanji-kun, ahora mismo... _

**-¿Pasa algo?-tu voz, me llega primero que nada-Estás callada...-**

**-N-No es nada...-miento, porque no puedo decirte la verdad-No te preocupes...-**

**-Que digas que no me preocupe, ya hace que me preocupe...-haces lío con tus palabras-Anda, ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Luffy...-te llamo, porque no me queda de otra-Tengo que decirte algo...-**

**-¿Lo ves?-por primera vez, no suenas sorprendido-Tenía razón...-que inteligente-¿Qué me ocultas?-**

**-Sobre nosotros...-empiezo bien despacio-¿Qué piensas?-**

**-¿Cómo que qué pienso?-no me entiendes-Somos amigos, ¿no?-**

**-No me refiero a eso...-te doy a saber-Quiero decir...-intento explicarme-¿C-Cómo me ves tú?-**

**-Ah, eso...-recién entonces, caes-Pues, ahora que lo preguntas...-te pones a pensar-Creo que eres una chica bastante agradable...-confiesas-Me da gusto que Vivi nos haya presentado...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, si que me llega, aunque un poquito tarde**

**-La verdad es que, hacía buen rato que quería hablarte, pero...-me cuentas una historia, de la que no tengo idea-Como no ibamos siquiera al mismo curso, como que me dio cosa...-**

**-¿Y eso?-vaya manera, la tuya**

**-¡Ah, no se!-dices, fuerte-Es que no me daba la cara, como para ir a presentarme y decirte que tú me gustab...-te quedas casi al final-¡Q-Que quería ser tu amigo, quise decir!-**

**-Anda, que no ibas a decir eso...-te miro, fijo-¿O si?-**

**-Nami...-me sigues el juego-Tú también me estás ocultando algo...-repites-Por eso me hiciste esa pregunta, ¿no?-**

**-¿Qué?-que me veas tanto, me deja muda**

**-Está bien, si tenemos nuestros secretos...-me das libertad-Pero, si algún día me los quieres contar...-lo das como posible-Aquí estaré para escucharte...-**

**-Luffy...-es increíble, lo profundo que eres**

**-¿Quieres que empecemos ahora?-me parece que, te entusiasmaste**

**-Tienes tarea...-señalo-Y yo, examen por la mañana...-me uno al deber-Ahora no se puede...-**

**-Ah, excusas...-te quejas y te tiras en la cama-Lo que pasa es que no me quieres decir, por qué me hiciste esa pregunta...-das en el blanco, como de costumbre-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-Tú tampoco terminaste lo que empezaste, que yo sepa...-me levanto y voy hasta donde estás tú-Así que...-aprovecho la oportunidad y me deslizo por encima de ti-Estamos a mano...-**

**-O-Oye...-te das cuenta, rápido-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Nada...-te engaño-Sólo quería verte de cerca...-sigo con la farza-¿Qué?-por tu cara, me doy cuenta que no te la tragas-¿Acaso no puedo?-**

**-No, no es eso...-te pones de mi lado-Es que...-ahí, metes algo en el medio-Si estamos así, yo...-**

**-¿Tú qué, Luffy?-espero paciente, por tu respuesta**

**-No se que pueda llegar a hacer...-aclaras-Si no te mueves, Nami...-**

**-¡Oh, vamos!-exclamo, despreocupada-¿Qué podrías hacerle a tu mejor...?-que me dieras vuelta, de un momento a otro, me comió las palabras-¿Qué... fue eso?-**

**-No quiero que pienses mal, pero...-siempre tan cordial-Ahora mismo...-y lento, para hablar-Quiero besarte...-terminas, como si fuera algo de lo más normal-¿Puedo?-**

**-S-Si...-siquiera lo pienso-C-Claro que puedes, Luffy...-**

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto que no puedes, idiota!_

_Pero, ¿Quién se va a negar, si lo pides de una manera tan dulce e infantil?_

_Ya mirarte a los ojos, es como una tortura para mí, porque me hipnotizas de pies a cabeza y se me congela tanto el cuerpo que, no puedo ni hablar._

_Eres tan brujo a veces que, siento que me castigas por ser tan mala, sólo que no de la misma manera que él._

_**LO HACES TRANQUILO, PASIVO.**_

_Y como a mí me pueden hasta la médula tus aires de suavidad, me caigo despacio y tú, me atajas. Sin embargo..._

_No estaba dentro de las reglas del juego, enamorarme de ti y, sin previo aviso; lo hice._

_De sólo tratarte dos o tres veces, me llené de un par de ideas y puntos de vista interesantes que, a la larga me atrajeron más allá de mis malas intenciones y... me encapriché con eso de conservarte y no darte a otra._

_**TE HICE DE MI PROPIEDAD, AUNQUE SÓLO ERAS MI AMIGO.**_

_Y ahora, ahí tengo el fruto de mis actos de mujer desesperada: tú encima mío, con los ojos puestos en mis labios._

_¿De veras y vas a hacerlo? ¿O sólo me estás cargando?_

_Porque, a veces tienes esa onda de mandarte alguna de tus malas bromas y me dejas con la boca abierta y con ganas de matarte. Pero..._

_Esta vez, se siente diferente. Estás tan serio que, no puedo creermelo y las muñecas me tiemblan, por como me tienes agarrada; es como si lo presintieras... que yo, si me sueltas... puedo llegar a huir._

_Pero, no por miedo a que me beses, si no porque no quiero que la cosa se nos vaya de las manos. No quiero tocarte con gusto y sentir lo mismo que sentía estando con él. No quiero sentirte como su reemplazo, que no más estás aquí para llenar su hueco y meterte por donde antes se metía él._

_**QUIERO QUE TÚ SEAS ALGO NUEVO Y VERDADERO.**_

_Y al paso que vamos, no creo que..._

_Los puntos suspensivos, cortan mi vago pensamiento y me dejan en medio de una sensación extraña pero con sentido._

_Finalmente, te acercas despacio y te detienes justo en el lugar indicado, a centímetros del dulce que tienes frente a los ojos y por el que pediste permiso, minutos antes._

_Es tan chica y descontrolada la mirada que tienes ahora que, pareces otro y hasta te confundo con ese maldito infeliz que, solía clavarseme así cuando estabamos a punto de hacerlo y me dejaba con las ganas, porque alguien de afuera lo llamaba._

_Claro que, en su caso, el último tiempo; era como una salvación que alguien me lo quitara de encima. Pero, contigo... ¡contigo...!_

**-Estás temblando...-dices, sin alejarte-¿Tienes frío?-**

**-No...-susurro-Es sólo que...-hablo, poco y nada-No quiero...-completo-No ahora...-**

**-Está bien...-aceptas, sin quejarte-No diré nada...-te separas, de a pasitos-Si no quieres, no quieres...-me sorprende, que lo aceptes tan de una-A esperar, se ha dicho...-**

**-Luffy...-no me canso de decir tu nombre**

**-¿Qué pasa, Nami?-y que seas tan paciente, tampoco me harta**

**-No estás molesto, ¿verdad?-quiero asegurarme de eso**

**-¿Bromeas?-y hasta te ríes, un poco-¿Cómo podría?-sigues con lo mismo-Eres mi mejor amiga...-me recuerdas-Si me peleo contigo, me quedo solo...-vaya, que poco sociable**

**-Ya veo...-esa respuesta, no me dice mucho**

**-Además...-vuelves a hablar, después de un rato-Me gusta andar contigo...-me das a entender-Así que, al diablo con eso de andar molesto...-sonríes y todo-Te esperaré y ya, ¿de acuerdo?-**

_¿Qué esperar, ni que esperar? ¡Este tipo de cosas, se hacen y ya!_

_Tomarse el tiempo necesario para pasar a la acción, es cosa de viejos y nosotros somos jovenes. Quizás por eso, te tomo tan a la ligera y te vuelvo al mismo lugar en el que estabas antes: a un paso de mi boca. _

**-¿Qué no me dijiste que no querías?-estás confundido**

**-Tal vez si, tal vez no...-juego contigo-Pero, ahora...-hablo del presente-Si quiero...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !! Aquí les traigo la nueva version del primer capitulo de este fic ^^

La verdad es que, estoy contenta con su buena respuesta, pero... como que a comparacion con las intros, no me gustaba mucho el primer capitulo; me decidi a cambiarlo un poco y mostrar la relacion de Nami con Luffy desde otro punto XD

Esta bien que ella vaya a comerselo con los ojos en esta historia, pero... como que habia quedado muy abierto eso y pos, quise expresarlo mejor

Sin embargo, la historia seguira siendo la misma y tendremos alteracion de tiempo, para saber como comenzo esto ^^

Ya mencione que Vivi los presento, asi que... tenemos un personaje mas en la historia y pues, Hancock tambien hara su aparicion; porque asi lo he decidido !!

Sin mas, les dejo este nuevo capitulo para que lean !! Nos vemos despues de las vacaciones !!

Gracias por todo !!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi ll**


	4. Chapter 4

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.02: ACUERDO+**

_Ese día, yo sólo pedí una cosa: encontrar una chica con la que pudiera compartir mi tiempo y gratis._

_No necesitaba otra cosa, no quería otra cosa; sólo a alguien que quisiera estar a mi lado... sin preguntar nada, nunca._

_Pero, bueno... cuando empecé mi búsqueda, ya sabía cuan imposible era encontrar a alguien así, con esas cualidades._

_**PORQUE, YA NO HAY CHICAS ASÍ.**_

_Desde hace buen rato, todas son mucho más felices, tomando el papel que nos correspondería a nosotros y se muestran orgullosas, por estar al mando._

_Mientras nosotros andamos de esclavos, obedeciendo de aquí para allá, sólo para que no nos golpeen. Pero..._

_Golpear, nos golpean igual, cuando se apagan las luces del cuarto y se prenden otras. Por eso..._

_Yo doy las gracias, por ser un condenado soltero y no uno de esos que, noche tras noche... son torturados, por sus novias._

_**Y NO POR SER INFIELES, PRECISAMENTE.**_

_Los maltratan por diversión, porque así la cosa es más entretenida y de paso, sacan provecho; porque... que nosotros suframos en nuestro momento de gloria, es la gloria para ellas._

_Bueno, al menos... ese es mi punto de vista, respecto a las chicas malas que, gozan de vernos por el piso a nosotros, los chicos. Mi caso es otro, porque yo... no estoy involucrado con una de esas bestias, si no con una que parece más un ángel caído del cielo que otra cosa. Sin embargo, este ángel tiene sus cosas buenas, como también, sus cosas malas. Y lo más raro de todo es que, así de bueno y malo como es, a mí..._

_**ME GUSTA.**_

**-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?-hablas primero-¿Lo vas a hacer o no?-**

**-P-Pero, tú me dijiste que no querías...-te recuerdo-¿O me mentiste, acaso?-**

**-Somos amigos, idiota...-me peleas-¿Te parece normal que quiera que me beses?-**

**-P-Por supuesto que no, pero...-me pongo de tu lado-Dijiste que estaba bien, si lo hacía...-**

**-Si, eso dije...-me das la razón**

**-¿Entonces?-me quedo a esperar, por el resto**

**-Que lo hagas, es una cosa completamente diferente...-te defiendes-¿O es que lo tenías planeado?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-como que no te entiendo**

**-Besarme, tonto...-los insultos, siempre a la delantera-Lo tenías planeado, ¿no?-**

**-No suelo besar a mis amigas...-confieso, tranquilo**

**-Soy tu única amiga, Luffy...-haces memoria-Aunque te trates un poco con Vivi...-**

**-Es cierto...-no me quedo atrás-¿Y ves?-sigo, como si nada-A ella no quiero besarla...-**

**-¿Y por qué a mí sí?-quieres saber**

**-No sé...-respondo, todo seguro-Sólo tengo ganas de hacerlo...-aclaro-Es todo...-**

**-Besar a una chica no es lo mismo que comer un dulce, ¿sabías?-das vueltas y vueltas-Tendrá sus consecuencias...-**

**-Puede que sea nuevo en esto, pero...-lo admito-Estoy preparado, para lo que sea que venga después...-**

**-Luffy...-me notas serio, en esto**

**-¿Qué?-por eso, me pongo atento**

**-¿De dónde diablos saliste?-vaya, que directa**

**-A saber...-como que no te contesto-Habrá que preguntarle a mi madre...-te lo dejo de tarea-¿Tú que dices?-**

**-Que cierres la boca y lo hagas de una vez...-me ordenas, como toda mujer**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-y yo, te hago caso-Pero, no te vayas a arrepentir después...-**

**-Ni que quisiera...-bromeas hasta el final**

**-Rara...-y de paso, yo también**

**-Imbécil...-**

_Si, la relación que tengo contigo, es algo especial._

_Vas, vienes... nunca se lo que quieres y lo más extraño de todo es que, sin importar lo que te traigas entre manos, me quedo a esperar._

_Porque, simplemente, siento que contigo las cosas son distintas y que, aunque no te guste del todo, me das la libertad que yo quiero... para hacer las cosas que yo quiero y a mi manera._

_Eres algo único que, encontré de mera casualidad y que, del mismo modo, entró a mi vida; sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. La abriste como una bestia y te presentaste de lo más amable, cuando Vivi dijo que tenía una amiga que quería conocerme._

_A mí, que las chicas siempre me pasaron por alto... creeme, conocerte fue más que una casualidad y quizás, ahora esté lejos de ser algo entendible._

_Pero, ¡que da! ¿Verdad? Si ahora, lo importante es..._

_**OTRA COSA.**_

_Acercarme a ti, probar tu boca, saber a que sabes... _

_Con el tiempo me picó la curiosidad, de mirar tanto tus gestos, mientras me hablabas. Decías tantas cosas que, cuando me mareabas... sentía que, si me focalizaba en tus labios, podría encontrar el camino de regreso y no perderme, en medio de tus discursos. _

_Y, por mala suerte, me acostumbré a ese pasatiempo, llenándome de ganas que no conocía y que se metían contigo, por donde fuera que las mirara. _

_Fue algo extraño, al principio, pero... me acostumbré, como me acostumbré a tus arranques de locura y a tus pretenciones que, de vez en cuando, nos dejaban donde estabamos ahora._

_**A UN PASO, EL UNO DEL OTRO.**_

_Aunque, a mí lo que menos me importa, es la distancia; dado que... nunca sentí tenerla contigo. Desde que nos conocimos, nos volvimos inseparables y aunque fue curioso, congeniar tan de pronto con una chica; no me molestó porque no me molestaste tú._

_Raro, ¿no? Un chico que por poco no fue tratado como un pedazo de carne, diciendo estas cosas. Raro, ¿no? _

_Pero, viniendo de mí... cualquier cosa es rara, porque tú me volviste así: raro. _

_Mira que venir a tener ganas de besar a mi mejor amiga, ¿desde cuando hago yo estas cosas? Y no es por comparar mi relación con Vivi con la que tengo contigo, es sólo que..._

_**LOS AMIGOS NO HACEN ESTAS COSAS.**_

_Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, ambos lo sabemos y da igual. Porque, el hecho de buscarnos y no encontrarnos nunca, ya nos parece aburrido y sentimos que, de vez en cuando, no estaría nada mal un poco de acción. _

_Sin compromisos, sin meternos mucho el uno con el otro, sin decir cosas estúpidas, sin hacer promesas que no vengan al caso... teniendo una relación como esa, meternos de esta manera; no debería sernos algo complicado. Después de todo..._

_Apenas nos gustamos y eso, no parece molestarte y bueno, a mí tampoco me molesta y ya expliqué por qué. _

_Quizás por eso, me decido por tomar la delantera e ir a buscar, lo que todo este tiempo, tuve ganas de echar a buscar: tu boca._

_Siempre tan fina, siempre tan a la espera de algo que se negó a llegar, siempre tan grande, siempre tan pequeña; siempre tan mía y nunca de alguien más. Por primera vez, siento que tengo el derecho de probarla y que tú, no me pararás a mitad del camino, por verte acorralada._

_Porque, ante el mínimo contacto, me abres paso y tus piernas, de paso también se acomodan, para darme el lugar exacto para que quepan las mías y unirnos del todo; en lo que parece que nos llevará al resto del día._

_Sorprendentemente, nos vemos ensimismados en un asunto ajeno a lo que tenemos y nos dejamos llevar, como si fueramos un par de animales salvajes; como si murieramos de hambre y sólo tuvieramos al otro a nuestro alcance para saciar nuestros estómagos. Como todo lo nuestro, el momento en que se dio el beso..._

_**FUE DE LO MÁS EXTRAÑO.**_

_Y cuando me metí lento, con una paciencia que hasta me pareció inhumana y avancé por tu cuerpo, deslizando mis dedos por tus muñecas, hasta llegar al fin de tus brazos; tomé la delantera, sin que me pelearas en la carrera y seguí despacio, para no perder ninguno de los detalles que pudieran aparecerse en mi camino. _

_Sólo por un instante me detuve, cuando choqué con los atributos numerosos de tu cuerpo y tú me diste entrada, como si quisieras que anduviera también por ahí._

_**COMO SI ESTUVIERA BIEN, QUE DEJARA MI MARCA POR AHÍ.**_

**-¿Estás segura?-pregunto, quebrando el sello de nuestras bocas-Esto tendrá sus consecuencias...-**

**-¿Qué tú dijiste que estabas preparado para lo que pudiera venir después?-**

**-Si, eso dije...-no te lo niego**

**-Entonces, demuestrame cuan listo estás...-me desafías-¿De acuerdo?-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !! Saludos a todos !!

Por fin, este fic está de vuelta XD

Ya lo extrañaba ^^

Me resultaba extraño, no retomarlo y mostrar un poco de sus cambios, como así que Luffy pudiera mostrar su punto de vista, respecto a las chicas malas y con la que "supuestamente" está involucrado.

Por supuesto, él apuesta a una relación sana, pero... de a poco, se irá metiendo en una enfermiza y él mismo se dará cuenta que las cosas no van bien, por involucrarse de una manera tan peligrosa con quien dice ser "su mejor amiga".

Bueno, bueno... ya estoy contandoles demasiado, sobre una historia que apenas lleva dos capítulos de haber empezado.

Espero que este capítulo, les guste tanto como el otro. Doy gracias por la buena respuesta y pues, no se pierdan !!

Sigan leyendolo, que les prometo un buen final y por supuesto, la aparición de Boa, cuando a Luffy y Nami se les antoje dejar de perder el tiempo y tomen en serio su tarea y el exámen ¬¬

Cuidense y... nos vemos en otra !!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi 4EvEr ll**


	5. Chapter 5

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.03: ESCAPES+**

_Te reté en el momento menos apropiado, me di cuenta después._

_Darte pase a ti, cuando se suponía que yo debía gobernar en un momento así, fue un error; el mismo que cometí con él._

_Le di cabida, sin que él me la pidiera y ahí, mi vida pasó a ser una pesadilla. Mis polleras se vieron seguidas día tras día, noche tras noche; por las mismas manos que me tocaron esa vez y otras mil veces más; hasta que yo le puse freno y le dije basta._

_Pero, pasó un buen rato, hasta que caí para que me tenía y no me gustó para nada, ser una especie de juguete que estaba siendo maltratado a costas de su propia voluntad._

_Ser la diversión de ese idiota, ser manipulada, hasta engañada por ese maldito infeliz, me hizo sentir como una tonta y lo peor de todo fue que, aún sabiendo para que me buscaba, lo dejé pasar todas las veces que pasó por mí; hasta que descubrí redondo que andaba metido con otra que le servía mucho más que yo. Entonces..._

_**LA COSA SE TERMINÓ.**_

_Desde entonces, ¿Cuántos chicos me han tocado? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Sacar la cuenta, teniendo tus manos clavadas al cuerpo, me pareció de lo más absurdo; pero... aún así, lo hice._

_Conté a los pocos que intentaron salir conmigo y no llegué ni a los diez, porque a mitad del camino, apareciste tú._

_Cansada yo de buscar a un chico más sano que Sanji-kun, le agarré la bronca y juré que se las haría pagar. Pero, como no me dio la cara para ir a decirle lo que pretendía hacerle con lujo de detalles, decidí volcarme en encontrar a alguno lo suficientemente idiota que cayera en la trampa fácilmente._

_Para todo esto, conté con la ayuda de Vivi que, de la noche a la mañana, me llevó ante tus ojos y..._

_**NOS PRESENTÓ.**_

_**-Luffy-san, quiero que conozcas a alguien...-te nombró, matando el misterio**_

_**-¿A quién?-sonaste desinteresado-No tengo un buen día hoy...-**_

_**-Si, se te nota...-te dio la razón**_

_**-¿Y bien?-como que te chocó el comentario-¿A quién tanto me quieres presentar?-**_

_**-A Nami-san...-fue al grano**_

_**-¿Nami?-y tú, me llamaste con confianza-¿Una amiga tuya?-**_

_**-A-Algo así...-tembló, por no poder excusarse-Nos hablamos un poco...-**_

_**-Supongo que está bien conocerla, entonces...-confiaste en ella, de pies a cabeza-Dile que se acerque...-le ordenaste-Todavía no muerdo...-**_

_**-C-Claro...-vaya manera de decir las cosas o, de darle permiso, más bien-¡Nami-san!-me gritó, ni que estuviera a viente metros-¡Ven aquí!-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-ignoré que estabas ahí-¿Qué tienes, Vivi?-**_

_**-Quiero que conozcas a Luffy-san...-respondió de inmediato, toda contenta**_

_**-¿Luffy?-tuve la misma reacción que tú**_

_**-¡Si!-dijo de manera efusiva y nos tomó de las manos-Luffy-san, Nami-san...-hizo las presentaciones, ella sola-Nami-san, Luffy-san...-**_

_Ese fue el momento menos preciso para dar por sentado que te conocía, por la sonrisa que me diste después, diciendo que era un gusto conocerme y que esperabas que fueramos buenos amigos._

_¡Dios, que sólo te iba a utilizar! Fuera de eso, no ibamos a tener nada, porque así estaba decidido, pero..._

_Te me pegaste tanto y en tan poco tiempo que, me di cuenta de algo: a ti, no podía tratarte como ese, me trató a mí._

_Eras un caso especial, en esos momentos me lo pareciste y me lo pareces aún más ahora que, vuelvo al presente por como tus manos se adelantan y se me van hasta abajo._

_Es increíble la velocidad que tienes, aún con la paciencia pegada a los dedos que, se escurren entre mis ropas, como si se tratara de un hilo invisible y fácil de romper. Así, como el beso que cortas, para unirte a mi cuello y quedarte ahí, hasta que se te antoje moverte un poco y pasearte por donde no deberías pasearte._

_A todo esto, yo que estoy inmóvil, te abro paso con las piernas, por como literalmente __**"ME MUERDES" **__y me desgarras la piel, en señal de que vas a ir hasta adentro; sin parpadear._

_Quizás es por eso, que tiemblo y no de frío. Porque tu trato, me recuerda al suyo y tu cara se borra, para que vea la suya. Sintiendo su boca pegada al cuello, dejando el camino de su lengua hasta el pico de mis pechos, en tanto sus manos se meten adentro de una manera animal; casi brutal._

_La primera vez que eso pasó, pude hasta deletrear lo que estaba pasando: él estaba abusando de mí. Y ahora, la historia contigo..._

_**PARECE SER LA MISMA.**_

**-**_**Por favor...**_**-ruego, con los ojos cerrados-**_**Ya no sigas...**_**-hasta te lo suplico-**_**Por lo que más quieras...**_**-que, no estoy segura de ser yo-¡YA NO SIGAS!-**

_Si algo me sorprendió en esos segundos de confusión, fue como paraste y te tomaste la delicadeza de abrazarme._

_Me agarraste con esos brazos delgados tuyos y me ahogaste en tu pecho, para que yo simplemente, dejara caer mi charco; en esa piel que no era la mía. Y yo... por primera vez en toda mi vida, desde que los chicos se metieron conmigo y a la vez, en ella... sentí algo completamente diferente a lo usual._

_**ME SENTÍ QUERIDA POR ALGUIEN.**_

**-¿Más tranquila?-escuchar tu voz, me vuelve a la realidad**

**-Luffy...-te llamo, porque de otra manera, lo demás no podrá salir**

**-¿Qué?-te quedas a la espera y suenas amable**

**-Gracias...-susurro, casi segura-Por haberme escuchado...-**

**-Sabes que siempre lo hago, Nami...-me das a entender-Además, no tengo pensado hacerte nada que tú no quieras...-**

**-Eres demasiado modesto, ¿sabes?-comento, por si no estás al corriente**

**-Echale la culpa a mi madre...-no te haces responsable-Ella me educó así...-**

**-Siento haberlo echado a perder...-porque, lo hice, en pocas palabras**

**-No te sientas mal por eso...-me quitas el peso de encima-Tenemos tiempo...-**

**-¿Qué?-por poco, no te juego una broma-¿Te vas a sentar a esperar?-**

**-Es lo mejor que se hacer...-respondes, orgulloso-Así que, eso haré...-**

**-Eres un idiota...-digo, lo que ya es normal**

**-Y tú una chica de lo más rara...-me das a saber, como si no fuera evidente-Pero, estás bien así...-**

**-¿Eh?-los ojos me saltan, cuando te veo**

**-Es eso lo que te hace diferente a las otras chicas que conozco...-confiesas, todo sereno-Y me gusta...-eres claro, preciso-Te hace una chica de lo más original...-**

**-Si serás estúpido...-me da por cobrartelas, pero me lo guardo para otra-Esas cosas no se le dicen a las amigas...-**

**-Ya, es que tú me caes bien...-dices, todo suelto**

**-Si...-te doy la razón-Tú también me caes bien, Luffy...-**

**-Ya lo creo...-te ríes un poco-¿Qué te parece si volvemos con la tarea?-cambias de tema-Tú tienes exámen mañana, si mal no recuerdo...-**

**-Si, tengo exámen mañana...-no lo niego-Pero...-**

**-¿Pero?-te me quedas mirando, por como me callo**

**-¿Podemos quedarnos así?-necesito estar contigo-Sólo un poco más...-**

**-Si me lo pides así...-te resignas-No hay de otra...-me abrazas del todo, entonces-Pero, no te me vayas a dormir...-**

**-Trato hecho...-**

_La sonrisa se me escurre por los labios, después que cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser tan amable? Aún diciendo, aún respaldándote con la excusa de que me cogiste cariño, ese no es motivo para que me trates como si fuera tu hermana pequeña; por no decir que me tratas como si fuera otra cosa además de tu amiga._

_Es como si te hubieras ganado el mismo lugar que, alguna vez se ganó él y lo ocuparas todo orgulloso, por haber llegado a la cima de la montaña, sin la necesidad de escalar todos los peñazcos._

_Jugando limpio, jugando sucio, corres una carrera que no tiene fin y en la cual la meta, es mi corazón. Que, sin darse cuenta, con cada día que pasa; te abre más y más las puertas, como si fuera cosa natural eso de mostrarle la luz a cualquiera. Como si fuera cosa natural decidir antes que yo que, tú no eres como los otros y que es mejor que mi estragia se quede a pies de la escalera y no en el más alto de sus peldaños. _

_Porque, si tú sigues avanzando y pisas con gusto el último nivel de este juego, puede que..._

_**SALGAS HERIDO.**_

_Y aunque al principio, tus sentimientos y tu simpatía, me valieron lo mismo que un grano; ahora la cosa es distinta y no quiero que ninguna de las dos cosas... se le escapen a mis manos. Pero, por encima de todo; yo..._

_**NO QUIERO QUE TÚ, TE ME ESCAPES.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.04: OTRA+**

_Definitivamente, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y en el peor día de la semana; el viernes._

_Si bien debía de ser el mejor de todos, porque gracias a él nos libramos de las clases por el fin de semana, para mí... se convirtió en más malo, desde que ella nos invadió._

_Se apareció ante la clase, con sus aires de mujer atractiva y nos dejó bien en claro que, la cosa con ella; no sería nada fácil. Todo aquel que osara faltarle el respeto, terminaría quedándose después de clase y se llevaría el año; si se las daba de vivo y no aprendía cual era su lugar._

_**Y QUE ELLA MANDABA, POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS.**_

_Ese jueves, después de haberla pasado bien contigo y haber terminado la tarea, tuve un sueño largo y placentero; en que las cosas se concretaban entre nosotros y tú por fin te dabas por enterada que a mí me pasaba algo. Sin embargo..._

_En mi sueño tenía las agallas que me faltaban en el presente y las palabras adecuadas, también. Y por supuesto, todo fue rosa hasta el momento en que te pasé a buscar y nos fuimos hasta la escuela. Ya después de la campana, el sueño..._

_**PASÓ A SER UNA PESADILLA.**_

_Ella caminó con paciencia hasta el escritorio y nos dejó sordos, con sólo poner el grito en el cielo. _

_Y, sorpresa fue la mía, de saber de quien rayos se trataba, antes de que se presentara con todas las letras. De todas las personas que podían suplantar a Hina-sama, ¿Por qué justo ella?_

_Había cientos de profesoras en el Colegio que, llevaban el mismo título que la última, entonces... ¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer ocupando su lugar? ¡Siquiera pertenecía a la junta de nuestra escuela!_

_Hasta donde tenía entendido, la habían expulsado por romper un par de reglas y ahora, caminaba por los pasillos como si nada, sabiendo que no era ningún angelito de Dios. _

_No sólo eso, que ella estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo, sólo significaba una cosa: que lo mío contigo, se iría al diablo. _

_Conociéndola, me la pondría difícil y haría hasta lo imposible, para que no me cruzara contigo. Porque, me tenía de ficha y se divertiría conmigo, hasta que a mí se me antojara contar la verdad, de la relación que había entre nosotros._

_Obviamente, sabía que debía callarme la boca, por el bien de ella y el mío, por supuesto. Ya que, si hablaba, ella sería corrida de nuevo y tú..._

_**TÚ ME ECHARÍAS LA BRONCA COMO NUNCA.**_

_Dado que no quería eso, siquiera protesté cuando declaró que debía quedarme después de clases._

_Como era de esperarse, al resto le pareció extraño, puesto que yo en ningún momento le falté el respeto o algo por el estilo. Pero, como siempre, esa mujer se las arregló para quedar bien y metió la excusa de que mis notas eran un desastre y que necesitaba de sus consejos, para motivarme un poco._

_Dado que en la clase debía estar para todos, inventó eso de que estaría para mí, una vez que sonara la campana y todos se fueran a casa._

_Esas últimas dos horas, si que fueron largas y me sentí tan seguro del lado de mis compañeros que, hasta pedí de rodillas que las manecillas del reloj no se movieran y se quedaran donde estaban._

_**A SEGUNDOS DEL ÚLTIMO CAMPANAZO.**_

_Pero, como la suerte se caracterizaba por no estar de mi lado, tocó apenas ella cerró el libro y todos salieron disparando; dejándome solo e indefenso ante la bestia que moría porque yo fuera su bocadillo de media tarde._

_Todo eso no más fue la introducción de lo que vino después y de lo que ahora, no puedo escapar. Porque, como la primera vez, ella me tiene prisionero y yo, no más soy lo que ella quiere que sea._

_**UNA PRESA FÁCIL DE COMER.**_

**-Tendrás problemas si te descubren-le marco, por si no lo entiende-Lo sabías, ¿no?-**

**-Si no hablas, no los tendré-comenta, segura-Y no creo que tengas pensado hacerlo-diablos, si que me conoce-¿O si, Luffy?-**

**-Por mi bien, sabes que no lo haré-le doy la razón-Lo que pase contigo, me tiene sin cuidado-**

**-Oh, vamos-por poco, no levanta la voz-Tuviste la oportunidad de manchar mi imagen y no lo hiciste-bien dicho-¿Qué tanto te detiene?-**

**-Tengo una reputación aquí dentro, así como tú tienes la tuya-le doy a saber-No tengo pensado echarla a perder, por una mujer como tú-**

**-Si, eso ya me lo sabía-menos mal, pensé que tendría que repetirselo-Te gustan las chiquitas, ¿no es así?-**

**-Igual que a ti-y eso, lo digo por experiencia-¿O me equivoco, Hancock?-**

**-Boa Hancock para ti, niño-me corrige, ni que tuviera derecho-No olvides que la que manda aquí, soy yo-**

**-Siempre mandas tú, ¿no?-esa es una indirecta-Como la otra vez-**

**-¿Qué tanto me remarcas, si no pasó nada?-se siente ofendida, como era de esperarse**

**-Porque me di cuenta-respondo, con gusto-Si me hubiera quedado un segundo más ahí, hubieras...-**

**-¿Qué?-ahí, me acosa con "lo bueno" que tiene-¿Qué hubiera hecho?-encima, quiere ir al grano-¿Qué TE hubiera hecho?-**

**-No te hagas la que no sabes-por todos los medios, intento resistirme-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo-**

**-¿Y qué tanto funciona contigo?-quiere que se lo diga-¿Qué para que te resistas tanto?-**

**-Sigue soñando-me hago rogar-Que ni en tus pesadillas te lo diré-**

**-No tienes por qué ser tan duro-ahí, sus manos pasean por mi cara-Yo puedo tratarte bien, Luffy-y hasta intenta engañarme-Y tú ya te sabes cuanto-**

**-Si te pasas de la raya, me valdrá un grano lo que pase después-eso lo digo, porque se bien lo que pretende-Y sabes bien a que me refiero-**

**-Si tienes la boca cerrada, dudo mucho que puedas hablar-porque lo que de veras quiere, es un beso y algo más, también-¿O es que aquí se entienden por señas?-**

**-Hancock-la llamo, con ganas de matarla-Si sabes lo que te conviene-cosa que no-Cortala conmigo o te pesará-**

**-¿Y qué si no quiero?-porque, no va a dar brazo a torcer, eso lo sé-¿Vas a delatarme o qué?-**

**-¡No te voy a dar nada!-me levanto, de inmediato-¡Así que, dejala ya!-**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!-y ella, me sigue-¡Más te vale que aprendas cual es tu lugar o te...!-**

**-¡Ah, aquí estabas!-eso, la deja a la mitad-¡Te estaba buscando!-**

**-¿Nami?-si, te reconozco de inmediato-¡Nami!-tanto que, cuando te encuentro, grito-¡Que gusto verte!-la verdad, si-¿Qué tanto haces en la escuela todavía?-**

**-Tenía clases especiales...-como de costumbre-¿Y tú?-que curiosa-Hace mucho que no te quedas después de clases...-y observadora, también-¿Me estabas esperando?-**

**-A-Algo así...-lamentablemente, te tengo que mentir**

**-Pues, ya estoy lista...-y te la tragas, gracias a Dios-Podemos irnos...-**

**-¡Claro!-**

**-¡Alto ahí!-doy dos pasos y me frena**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?-y yo, la miro mal-¿Qué no ves que tenemos que irnos?-**

**-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú, niña?-se centra en ti, pasándome por alto**

**-Nami, señora...-y te quedas pensando su nombre**

**-Boa Hancock-tanto que, ella te lo completa**

**-Señora Hancock, claro...-dices toda segura-Lo recordaré, para la próxima vez...-y hasta sonríes-¿Podemos irnos ya?-le pides permiso-Luffy muere de hambre...-**

**-Me imagino cuanto-en eso, se fija en mí-Bueno, vayan con cuidado-misteriosamente, me suelta-Es tarde para que anden fuera de casa-**

**-¡Gracias por el consejo!-no casas lo que quiere decir-¡Ven!-y me tomas del brazo-¡Vamos a casa, Luffy!-**

**-C-Claro...-**

_Salvado por la campana, fue lo primero que se pasó por mi cabeza, cuando salimos de la escuela._

_Llegaste justo en el momento más oportuno y me sacaste de ahí dentro, antes de que ella armara un alboroto y me tirara al suelo, para hacer de las suyas._

_Actuaste justo en el momento que yo te lo pedí y sólo tuviste que mirarme, para darte cuenta que estaba en una situación que no podía resolver solo y que necesitaba de tu ayuda, para quedar libre de la maldita pervertida. Y, como era de esperarse, interviniste a lo bien inteligente y me salvaste, por lo que otra vez..._

**-Gracias...-te tengo que agradecer-Te debo una, Nami...-**

**-Me debes muchas últimamente, Luffy...-me lo reclamas-¿Te parece si me pagas alguna ahora?-**

_Como dije, salí de una, pero tú; me metiste en otra._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Después de un buen rato, paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic ^^

La verdad que, se complica para seguirlo por los horarios que tengo ahora y las ideas que me mezclan, de vez en cuando; pero... como lo prometí, aquí está la aparición resumida de Hancock XD

La verdad, no quería incluírla de lleno en esta historia, pero... en si, ella es un factor importante, así que... de vez en cuando, la veremos dando vueltas por lo que queda de **SUEÑOS... **

Sin más, que no quiero comentar cosas que después no incluya, les dejo lo nuevo para leer

Gracias por la buena respuesta y nos estamos viendo en otra !!

**xX MonKey. xX **


	7. Chapter 7

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.05: FINAL+**

_Lo que me debías unas cuantas, no más fue una excusa para ganar tiempo y evitar que te fueras a casa, como todos los días._

_Me tenía como loca que te escurrieras de mis manos, cada vez que se te presentaba la oportunidad y sabía de sobra que la única forma de frenarte, era diciéndote que no estabas a mano conmigo y que te convenía estarlo, si querías seguir con vida._

_Y para ti, ese tipo de amenaza, era como un disparo al corazón; así que... no más te rendías y te ponías a mi disposición, para lo que fuera. Sin embargo... _

_Después que te decidieras a acompañarme y hacerme caso, la cosa se volvió todo un problema; entre las hojas que saltaron y los pasos que nos llevaron al suelo._

_Todo se dio tan de repente que, siquiera lo vi venir, el momento en que pisaste mal y te me caíste encima; sin siquiera avisarme primero. Como las otras tantas, las posiciones se nos sirvieron en bandeja y terminaste a los mismos centímetros de siempre, viniéndose las ganas hasta la punta de los dedos que, como era de esperarse, terminaron pegados a mi piel, a costados de mi ropa._

_Y así, nos vimos metidos en el mismo lío de siempre..._

_**SIN SABER COMO SALIR.**_

**-¿Te quitas tú o te quito yo?-linda manera de pedirte que te muevas**

**-Lo siento...-y tú que te disculpas-No vi por donde iba...-**

**-Últimamente, nunca ves por donde vas...-me quejo-¿Estás medio ciego?-**

**-No, es que tú me tienes así...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, me da de golpe**

**-Tengo que serte sincero, Nami...-tiemblo, cuando dices eso-Tú me...-**

**-¡Espera!-el golpe te deja fuera de combate**

**-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-de alguna manera, me salvé de lo que pudo haber venido después**

**-¡Perdón!-hasta me pongo de rodillas-No quería golpearte...-**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?-obvio, quieres saber**

**-Es que...-intento excusarme-Tú ibas a decir que yo...-**

**-¿Qué yo iba a decir qué?-esperas que complete la oración**

**-¡Yo no quiero gustarte, Luffy!-voy al grano-¡Sólo quiero ser tu amiga y ya!-**

**-E-En realidad, no iba a decir que me gustabas...-la arreglas, a medias**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Iba a decirte que me caes bien...-sonríes, con los nervios en la nuca-Como siempre...-**

**-Ya veo...-eso, me deja más tranquila**

**-Lo malinterpretaste...-la verdad, si-Pero...-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Qué tal si me gustaras?-lo das como posible-¿Qué tendría de malo?-**

**-Nosotros somos amigos...-te dejo claro-No quiero que eso se pierda, sólo por una tontería...-**

**-Que tú me gustaras, no sería una tontería...-me corriges-Sería algo bien serio, Nami...-**

**-¿Eh?-vaya, no esperaba que dijeras algo así**

**-Ya, pero tú eres mi amiga no más...-me mandas después, lo normal-Asi que, puedes estarte tranquila...-**

**-Luffy...-me dejas sin palabras, sin siquiera esforzarte**

**-Por cierto...-cambias de tema-Me ganaste de nuevo...-**

**-¿A que te...?-**

**-Me quitaste tú primero...-vuelves a lo de un principio-¿Qué quieres que te de a cambio?-**

**-Un abrazo...-susurro, para que no me escuches**

**-¿Un abrazo?-pero, tú tienes buen oído-¿Y eso?-**

**-No lo sé...-no te respondo, porque me da pena-Es sólo que...-**

**-¿Lo necesitas?-adivinas o, eso me parece**

**-S-Si...-te doy la razón-¿Podrías...?-**

**-Claro...-te acercas despacio, hasta donde estoy yo-Un abrazo no se le niega a una amiga...-sales con los cuentos de siempre, luego que me lo das-¿Qué tal?-tiras, dado que ya no tiemblo-¿Se siente bien?-**

**-Gracias, Luffy...-de alguna forma, te lo mereces**

**-Cuando quieras...-**

_Eso de necesitarte, salió después de la última campanada en hora de clases._

_Pasé un día pesado sin verte la cara por las clases especiales y me choqué con un par de comentarios que no me cayeron para nada bien. _

_Todas mis amigas estaban al tanto de lo que pretendía hacer contigo y me pegaron con un caño por ir tan lento, con un chico que era tan fácil de convencer. Pero..._

_¿Cómo puedo yo tomarte por sorpresa y decirte que nuestra amistad se termina donde empiezan nuestros propios límites? No quiero marearte y mucho menos, llevarte a un terreno en el que no te puedes defender._

_Hacerte pasar por el mal trago que me hicieron pasar a mí, ya no está dentro de mis planes; pero... mi reputación y las chicas del Colegio que cuentan conmigo..._

_**NO PARAN DE ATORMENTARME.**_

_Porque, cuentan conmigo para que te las cobre y así el resto de los chicos aprendan a respetarnos. Pero, el caso es que... tú estás tan dentro mío que, no puedo mirarte como si fueras un objetivo. Porque, hace buen rato que tú eres..._

_**MI AMIGO.**_

_Y, si intento mirarte con los mismos ojos que en un principio, se que voy a fracasar. Porque, hace buen rato que no te veo como mi blanco y por más que dispare con todas las flechas, mi arco no te va a apuntar; porque yo... no tengo intenciones de lastimarte, por el sólo maldito hecho que tú me tratas bien y no mal, como deberías._

_**ASÍ DE MAL COMO ME TRATABA ÉL.**_

**-¿Sabes?-rompo el silencio, al rato**

**-¿Qué?-y tú, me oyes atento**

**-Eres un idiota...-si, eso te lo sabes de memoria**

**-¿No te cansas de repetir eso?-no, porque tú no te cansas de escucharlo-Puedes usar otro apodo, sabes que te doy permiso...-**

**-De todos los chicos que conozco...-no respondo a lo tuyo-Eres el único que me trata como una igual...-**

**-¿Acaso está mal que te trate bien?-vaya manera de preguntarlo**

**-No, pero...-**

**-Tienes mal aprendidos los conceptos, ¿sabes?-en eso, me separas-Que los demás te hayan tratado mal, no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, no lo entiendo**

**-Eres mi amiga, Nami...-me repites, ni que no lo supiera-Y yo no trato mal a mis amigos...-me dejas claro-¿Qué tal si lo anotas para no olvidarlo?-**

**-Luffy...-por poco, no me haces llorar**

**-Siento mucho si soné duro...-al rato, suenas como tú-Es que, si no me pongo así, tú no me haces caso...-**

**-¿Qué?-no sabía nada al respecto**

**-Escucha...-me miras fijo-Se que no te trataron nada bien antes de conocerme...-como, es la pregunta-Por eso, es que me preocupo por ti...-confiesas-Quiero que seas feliz, Nami...-me das a saber-Y si yo puedo hacer que te sientas así...-das vueltas, me parece-Con gusto, lo intentaré...-**

_Y como siempre, te mandas la parte conmigo._

_Me compras con una de tus frases bonitas y ahí me quedo yo, para escuchar lo que pueda venir después. Me convences sin esforzarte y bajas mis defensas, para avanzar más rápido de lo normal._

_Me llevas donde no deberías llevarme y me pides que me quede tranquila, que no vas a ir más lejos de donde yo quiera que vayas; transformando la realidad en un sueño color de rosa... donde lo negro no puede entrar._

_**DONDE LO BLANCO LO PUEDE BORRAR.**_

_Y yo, así de débil, me rindo a que me cuentes de nuevo esa historia, tirada en el suelo; quedando tú con la ventaja de nueva cuenta._

_Pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, las cosas no se ven tan oscuras y mucho menos, tan tensas... dándote a ti, el protagonismo que te mereces; sin que él se robe tu lugar, haciéndome temblar de frío. En esta oportunidad, mandas tú y yo, solamente soy lo que tú quieres que sea._

_**TU ESCLAVA, EN POCAS PALABRAS.**_

**-Tu hermana no irá a abrir la puerta cuando llegue, ¿verdad?-lo preguntas, por las dudas-No sea cosa que nos encuentre haciendo algo raro...-**

**-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer teniéndome así?-me anticipo a los hechos**

**-Sólo tocarte un poco...-y lo admites, como si fuera algo de lo más normal-¿Está bien por ti?-**

**-Más que bien...-me vendo, fácil-Está perfecto, Luffy...-**

_No, en realidad, el que está perfecto eres tú; pero... esa es otra historia a la que todavía, le hace falta un final._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

No esperaba escribir uno doble de este fic esta vez XD

Pero, aquí lo tienen ^^

Otro capítulo más de esta historia, a la que todavía le queda más de la mitad jjjeee

Me pregunto cuando volverá a hacer su entrada Hancock...

Ehm...creo que en algunos más, por ahora, les dejo este y sigo

Recuerden comentar y gracias por el apoyo !!

**xX MonKey. xX**


	8. Chapter 8

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.06: LÁGRIMAS+**

_Perfecto me pareció el momento, cuando me lancé a eso que no me dejaste terminar la otra vez y me entusiasmé de sólo tocar tu cuerpo. _

_Te volviste tan transparente que, mis dedos pasaron por tus hilos invisibles una y otra vez, provocando siempre la misma reacción: que te quedaras sin aire._

_Con buenas y malas intenciones, tendiste tus brazos lado a lado y susurraste a mi oído que, el resto del trabajo me lo dejabas a mí, que te tratara tan bien como pudiera. _

_Y yo, que estaba esperando por eso, asentí en medio de un eco que llevó tu nombre y te sujeté tan fuerte como estuvo a mi alcance, para no dejarte caer del todo al suelo._

_Te levanté con una paciencia casi celestial y observé tu cuerpo, a medias desnudo, como si fuera una obra de Dios, creada únicamente para mí; hecha a mi medida. _

_Porque, tenía que admitirlo. Eras perfecta desde cualquier punto de vista y me atraías, aún cuando no debías atraerme. Era malo que provocaras ese efecto en mí, pero... no podía evitarlo. Mientras más lejos te sentía, más quería estar contigo y por eso mismo, esta vez, volvimos a terminar así._

_**TAN CERCA COMO SIEMPRE.**_

_Y yo, que estoy lejos de poder contenerme, avanzo despacio por esos huecos que estan tan rendidos a mis manos y cuido de ellos, como si fueran mis hijos. Te consiento, como jamás consentí a ninguna y me lleno de ti, mediante ese beso que te atreviste a darme después que yo te toqué._

_Lo usaste como soporte, para no dejarme tan solo en el asunto y te agarraste de mi espalda, como si yo te fuera a soltar; dejándote a merced de esas aguas que quieren comerte tanto como yo._

_A las que no les doy el gusto, por supuesto, marcándote con los dedos cada pedazo de porcelana que dejas a mi vista. Por primera vez, puedo decirlo abiertamente, estoy que me muero por ti y si te me escapas ahora... _

_**ESTOY SEGURO QUE VOY A TERMINAR ASÍ.**_

_Sólo por eso, te voy liberando de mi prisión y te entrego nuevamente a ese piso helado, para ser el abrigo que te hace falta en el invierno que juntos nos inventamos. _

_Le doy libertad a mis manos de ir tan abajo como quieren y te invado por todas partes, para que sepas quién soy yo._

_Y a todo esto, lo único que recibo de tu parte, son un par de arañazos y un abrazo que, de a poco, va inmovilizándome hasta dejarme tan quieto como tú me querías. _

_Paraste mis brazos, sin tener que tocarlos y cambiaste de posiciones conmigo, diciéndome que era tu turno de hacer algo bueno por mí y que, si me quejaba podría llegar a ser peor._

_Y conociéndote como te conocía, no más me hundí en esas palabras y te dejé avanzar tanto como estuviera a tu antojo, buscando de que valerme si llegabas a moverme bien adentro. Porque, teniendo el control que tenías sobre mí sin siquiera ponerme un dedo encima, estoy seguro que no tardarás ni dos segundos en hacerme tocar el cielo con las manos._

_Porque, no había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta que, me tenías ganas o simplemente, hacía tanto que no te metías con alguien así que; necesitabas desquitarte conmigo y pasarla bien, al menos por un rato._

_Obviamente, estaba fuera de mi alcance, llegar a pensar que podrías sentir ese tipo de atracción por alguien como yo. Era tan nuevecito y estaba experimentando apenas contigo que, si tú llegas a caer en mis redes; creeré que soy Dios. Después de todo..._

_**TÚ SI QUE TE TIENES BIEN APRENDIDA ESA PARTE.**_

**-¿Qué te parece?-y aún así, paras-¿La seguimos o no?-**

**-Si te metes en problemas con tu hermana...-porque, ella es brava-No me vayas a echar la culpa...-**

**-Oye, que tú empezaste...-te defiendes, como siempre**

**-Porque tú me provocaste...-y yo, también-Siempre andas con esos aires y yo...-**

**-¿Tú qué, Luffy?-te quedas esperando por lo demás**

**-Vas a odiarme por esto, pero...-ahí, dejas que me levante-Creo que me gustas, Nami...-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-si, no te esperabas eso**

**-Sé que no tiene caso y que no debería, pero...-me quedo a la mitad, porque me esquivas**

**-Luffy...-me llamas con la cabeza gacha-¿Qué no te dije que no quería gustarte?-**

**-¿Eh?-me haces despertar, de alguna manera**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios...?-te callas, cuando me ves a los ojos-¿Por qué demonios no me hiciste caso?-**

**-Porque tú siempre me diste entrada...-me explico, a mi manera-Nunca me corriste...-o, casi nunca-Me dejaste quedarme donde yo quisiera quedarme...-soy más claro-¡Y para mí, eso...!-contengo los gritos, porque no tiene por qué salir-Para mí, eso...-**

**-Hay algo que no me estás contando, ¿verdad?-das en el blanco, como de costumbre**

**-N-No...-niego, por temer enfrentarte-Si yo ya te lo he dicho todo...-**

**-Vamos, Luffy...-me animas a que ya no esté callado-Te conozco...-quizás no lo suficiente-¿Qué tanto te estás guardando?-**

**-¡Te he dicho que ya te lo dije todo!-levanto la voz, como si nada-¡No me invadas!-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-te quedas helada, hasta petrificada**

**-¡Yo...!-me doy cuenta del daño-Lo siento...-me disculpo, esquivándote-No quería...-**

**-¿Qué tanto te hicieron?-supones que algo me pasó-¿Quién te trató tan mal para que reacciones así?-**

**-¡Tú no lo entenderías...!-porque, sólo yo puedo entenderlo-¡Es tan humillante...!-**

**-Luffy...-tu mano sobre la mía, me muestra tu pequeño apoyo-Soy tu amiga...-me lo recuerdas, de paso-Si hay alguien en quién puedes confiar, es en mí...-**

**-¡Es que...!-por más que te miro, no me salen las palabras-¡No puedo...!-me niego, en el fondo-¡No puedo contentarte algo como eso...!-**

**-¿Acaso no te conté yo como eran las cosas con Sanji-kun?-ahí, lo haces presente-¿Qué tanto te hicieron para que no puedas confiar en mí?-**

**-No, la cosa no es contigo...-te doy a saber**

**-¿Entonces?-no entiendes de qué tanto va la cosa**

**-No quiero que me odies...-confieso, destruído-Y sé que lo harás, apenas lo sepas...-**

**-Por más duro que sea lo que te haya pasado...-porque, era de lo peor-No voy a odiarte...-apretas mi mano, para que crea en eso-Lo prometo...-**

_Si hay algo que no quiero de ti, es tu compasión. Que te pongas así conmigo, me destroza y me baja las defensas tan abajo que, cuando intento levantarme; me vuelvo a caer y tú me terminas por atajar._

_Me vuelvo tan vulnerable y tan poco estable que, llego a odiarme con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, por ser tan poca cosa ante una chica como tú y todo por no superar ese maldito episodio; por el que juré que jamás volvería a confiar en una persona como ella._

_Porque, abusó de la entrada que yo le di y la usó a su beneficio, poniéndome a mí en la peor de las situaciones, haciéndome cerrar la boca; para no manchar su nombre y mucho menos, el mío. Pero..._

_Aunque aposté a cambiar, a seguir adelante y mostrarme indiferente a la marca que me dejó, tú me aplastaste con tus aires de niña buena y abriste la herida con tanta naturalidad que; yo no fui capaz de volverla a cerrar. Y, cuando creí que las cosas no podían estar peor..._

**-¿Recuerdas a la mujer de esta mañana?-empiezo de abajo**

**-¿Te refieres a esa profesora?-esquivas su nombre, porque no te lo acuerdas**

**-Si, esa misma...-y yo, no lo hago presente**

**-¿Qué hay con ella?-porque, no entiendes a que voy**

**-Ella daba clases en nuestra escuela hace un tiempo...-contesto, haciendo uso de mi buena memoria-Pero, la expulsaron por meterse con uno de sus alumnos...-**

**-Si, eso oí...-vaya, estás al tanto-Pero, dijeron que eran sólo rumores...-aclaras, casi segura-Que no más quisieron manchar su nombre...-**

**-La verdad es que...-trato de ser fuerte-Si se metió con uno de sus alumnos...-te doy a saber-Se metió conmigo...-ahi, salen apenas las lágrimas-¡Y lo peor de todo fue que yo, no pude...!-**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-me dejas mudo, con ese abrazo-¿Por qué te lo guardaste así?-**

**-Pensé que ella no volvería a aparecerse...-me agarro bien fuerte-Que me dejaría en paz, pero...-**

**-Puedes estar tranquilo...-haces caso omiso a mis palabras-Ella no volverá a tocarte, mientras yo esté aquí...-**

**-¿Eh?-el silencio me llena al alma, de sólo oirte decir eso**

**-Apenas la vea, le dejaré los puntos en claro...-señalas, sin las manos en alto-Y la directora se enterará de esto...-aseguras-Aplastaré a esa mujer, como que me llamo Nami...-**

**-Nami...-y yo, lo repito-¿Por qué haces esto?-quiero saber-¿Por qué te metes en problemas?-**

**-Porque eres mi amigo, Luffy...-dices lo de siempre-Y porque, pese a que eres un idiota sin remedio...-me insultas, aún sabiendo lo mal que estoy-Yo te quiero...-y con eso, haces saltar mis lágrimas**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Finalmente, el capítulo 6 de este fic está terminado ^^

Me llevó un buen rato, pero... logré acabar con él y rebelar uno de los pocos misterios que había dentro de la historia XD

Quién me sugirió hacer este fic, me aconsejó que Nami no supiera de lo de Hancock y Luffy durante un par de capítulos, pero... la historia tiene que seguir su curso y no podía demorarlo más. Así que, en el próximo capítulo, veremos como esta enfrenta a Boa y le deja los tantos en claro; cayendo en la cuenta de que ella tenía las mismas intenciones en un principio y que eso, podría afectar un poco las cosas con Luffy, ahora que sabe por lo que pasó él.

En fin, que estoy dando muchos detalles jjje

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, nos estaremos viendo cuando esté listo el 7 ^^

Hasta entonces, gracias por el apoyo y por leerme !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.07: CORAZÓN+**

_Y eso, te lo dije en serio. _

_Aunque mis intenciones no fueron de las mejores contigo (en un principio), te cogí cariño y, si alguien iba a lastimarte; esa sería yo y no esa otra que se creía la Reina del Universo, sólo por ser una más de las tantas profesoras de la escuela._

_Por supuesto, no puedo negar que tiene sus puntos a favor, por el simple hecho de ser superior, pero... fuera del Colegio era una mujer común y corriente y ahí, si que podía dejarle los puntos en claro; para que no volviese a meterse contigo. _

_Porque, una cosa es que te haga quedar después de clases, pero... otra muy diferente es que abuse de su autoridad y de paso, que te someta a estar con ella de una manera que no corresponde. Después de todo..._

_Tú eres uno de sus alumnos y la única relación que pueden mantener es esa, porque va en contra de las reglas del Instituto involucrarse de un modo completamente opuesto. Pero..._

_Parece ser que ella tiene mal aprendido los conceptos y que necesita que alguien se ponga a su altura y se los deletree, antes de meter la pata y salir, a la fuerza, por la misma puerta que usó para entrar. _

_Si bien yo no soy el mejor ejemplo y ponerme a pelear con una mujer como ella, sería lo mismo que ponerme a pelear conmigo; hay cosas que no pueden ser toleradas, que no merecen ser toleradas y esta es una de ellas._

_De acuerdo, yo no podía interferir en sus gustos. Si tú le parecías lindo, no se lo podía discutir; pero... si resulta ser una de esas locas enfermas que no más piensan en como comerse a los chicos menores; ¿voy a dejarte a tu suerte?_

_Si lo pienso bien, tú no más eres la víctima de mi resentimiento por otro idiota que se atrevió a tratarme mal. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo, debería darme lo mismo o no valerme nada; pero..._

_Después de cómo te derrumbaste y te agarraste a mí, para no echarte a llorar... no más puedo pensar en como hacerselas pagar a quién te hizo terminar así. Porque..._

_Te caíste tan rápido que, siquiera lo vi venir y hasta me atreví a juzgarte por esas palabras que aplastaron mi corazón de un solo disparo; sin saber por qué tú habías llegado a sentirte así conmigo. Pasé por alto todos los puntos que teníamos en común y te acusé como si te odiara, como si fueras una especie de maldición y estuvieras arruinando mi vida; a sabiendas que después de todo lo malo..._

_**ENCONTRÉ EN TI, UN POCO DE LUZ.**_

_Esa misma luz que, ahora esa mujer me está quitando y todo porque se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima y sin mi permiso._

_Si bien para ese entonces, nosotros siquiera nos cruzabamos las caras, haberte dejado tan a merced de esa otra; me come las venas y no sólo por haber permitido que te hiciera semejante daño; sino también por no poder hacer nada para que te sientas mejor. Después de todo..._

_¿Cuán reconfortante puede ser el abrazo que te di? ¿Cuán seguro puedes llegar a sentirte con él? ¿Cuán a salvo puedes estar para dejarme tranquila?_

_Si no paras de llorar, si no paras de temblar, si pareces la última hoja de un árbol que se está por caer... ¿Cómo puedo sentir yo que estoy haciendo algo bien por ti? ¿Cómo si siquiera me hablas? ¿Cómo si sólo te agarras, porque tienes miedo de que te suelte? _

_No sólo eso, pensar que este daño puedo llegar a hacertelo yo, una vez que sepas de que va todo esto; me despedaza por dentro. Porque, pese a que no debo, pese a que no me corresponde, yo..._

_**ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI Y MAL.**_

**-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres...-la verdad, no quiero que te vayas en el estado que estás-Sabes que a Nojiko no le molestará...-**

**-No quiero causarte más problemas...-te opones con una fuerza que da pena-Ya suficiente tienes con saberlo...-**

**-Luffy...-te separo lo suficiente, como para verte-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso...-porque, no tienes de qué-Yo misma me encargaré que esa mujer conozca su lugar...-**

**-Es que...-intentas explicarte-Tú no entiendes...-y la verdad que no-No quiero que ella se meta contigo...-**

**-Y yo no quiero que esa mujer vuelva a hacer de las suyas contigo...-soy clara-¿Puedes entender eso?-**

**-¿Eh?-no te lo esperabas**

**-Eres mi amigo, Luffy...-te lo recuerdo, por si tienes mala memoria-Y si puedo hacer algo por ti, para que estés mejor...-porque, estás mal y se te nota-Entonces, lo haré...-**

**-Nami...-te dejo sin palabras, como de costumbre**

**-Por eso...-cambio de tema, para que estés más cómodo-Te quedarás aquí hasta el lunes...-te informo-Y no saldrás de este cuarto, hasta que sonrías...-te pongo condiciones-¿Entendiste?-**

**-¡O-Oye...!-te llega lo último, sin problemas-¿Desde cuándo...?-**

**-¡Silencio!-te quedas a mitad de camino, por como levanto la voz-¡Has lo que te digo o te pesará!-**

**-D-De acuerdo...-te rindes fácilmente-M-Me quedaré aquí...-no me discutes-Pero, tengo que avisarle a Ace primero...-vaya, ahí aparece tu hermano mayor-O pensará que ando haciendo cosas raras por ahí...-**

**-Nojiko se hará cargo de eso...-te quito un peso de encima-Apuesto que estará encantada de escuchar su voz...-**

**-Crei que lo de esos dos se había terminado...-que mal informado estás-Al menos, eso me dijo Ace la otra vez...-**

**-Andan dando vueltas...-te doy a saber-Tu hermano es peor que tú, en ese sentido...-**

**-¡Oye, que tú y yo...!-dejas la frase donde la empezaste-Olvidalo...-**

**-No, no...-me niego rotundamente-¿Qué ibas a decir?-**

**-Que somos amigos, nosotros...-remarcas, sin mucho gusto-Entonces, no hay manera que tú sepas...-**

**-¿Quieres que salgamos, entonces?-voy al grano**

**-¿¿¿EH???-y los ojos te quedan como platos**

**-Digo, así sabré si eres tan duro como Ace o peor...-respondo con calma**

**-¡N-Nami...!-no sabes como reaccionar-¡N-No juegues con eso...!-porque, lo estoy haciendo-¡Y-Ya sabes que yo te...!-**

**-Luffy...-me anticipo y te callo con un abrazo**

**-¿Q-Qué pasa?-siempre sucede algo cuando me pongo así**

**-Te debo una disculpa, ¿sabes?-en el fondo, por supuesto-Te juzgué mal cuando dijiste que yo te gustaba...-la verdad que sí-Y todo porque me dio pena...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-ahí, mis ojos chocan con los tuyos-¿Qué cosa te dio pena, Nami?-**

**-Que tú me gustas, idiota...-insultarte, ya es una costumbre-Eso me da pena...-soy clara-Por eso, la otra vez...-**

**-Ya veo...-me regresas al mismo lugar de siempre-Con que fue por eso que me preguntaste como te veía...-y me apretas fuerte-Si serás tonta...-**

**-¡Oye...!-lo último que falta, que me llames tonta**

**-Pero, me gustas así...-dejas que me separe de a poco-Eres una buena chica, después de todo...-**

**-Luffy...-verte más compuesto, me devuelve el alma al cuerpo**

**-Gracias por haber estado ahí, cuando más te necesitaba...-hablas de hace un rato-Sin dudas eres una gran amiga, Nami...-**

**-N-No es para tanto...-la verdad que no-Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor...-**

**-Y lo lograste...-pasas las noticias, sólo las buenas-Te debo una...-**

**-Ya que lo mencionas...-porque, me debes unas cuantas-¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?-**

**-¿Salir?-te suena a otra cosa-¿Te refieres a...?-**

**-A una cita, por supuesto...-resuelvo tus dudas-¿No querías salir conmigo, acaso?-**

**-S-Si, pero...-no esperabas que yo te invitara**

**-Entonces, vamos...-me levanto y todo-Deja que te lleve donde yo quiera...-**

**-Si lo dices así...-me miras un tanto, antes de tomar mi mano-Está bien...-y te agarras de ella, para estar a mi altura-Llevame donde tú quieras...-**

_Llevarte, llevarte... la verdad que cuando te lo propuse, lo único que quería era que salieras de ese maldito estado y me mostraras una sonrisa. Y, si bien no lo conseguí, escucharte un poco más animado... hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor conmigo misma; respecto a los puntos que le juzgaba a esa mujer y que en sí, coincidían con los míos. Después de todo..._

_Ella pretende ponerte las manos encima por gusto y yo, no más para hacerle pagar a todo aquel que nos considera material descartable, por ser mujeres. Para ambas eres un objeto y lo único que queremos es sacar el provecho suficiente, sin que tú te des cuenta; por supuesto. Pero..._

_Para una chica como yo, a la que le cayeron tarde las fichas, ya no se le está permitido tomarte por idiota y todo por el simple hecho de que ya no eres eso para mí. Porque, el diminuto espacio que tienes en mi vida, lo aprovechas como ninguno y vas avanzando con esa paciencia tan propia de ti, apoderándote de todo hueco que te cruces por ahí; haciendo cada vez más y más corta la carrera que tiene como premio mi corazón._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Voy completando esta historia, ahora que tengo un tanto de tiempo para dedicarme a ella XD

La verdad es que, tenía pensado suspenderla por un rato, pero... como va bastante encaminada, me animé a seguirla y ver que giro puedo darle a las cosas ahora que Nami está dispuesta a enfrentar a Hancock y por supuesto, dejarle en claro que siquiera piense en meterse con Luffy.

Obviamente, la cosa se le complicará a ella, cuando este caiga en sus primeras intenciones que, quedaron a un lado, sólo porque terminó por enamorarse de él.

Veremos si termina cayendo en la trampa de Boa, por el simple hecho de que Nami resultó ser como todas las otras o, se esmera en perdonarla y dejar de lado, lo que para ella ya no es importante; sólo para rescatar los puntos que tienen en común.

En fin, le falta mucho todavía a este fic, así que no más agradezco el apoyo y les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en otra, pronto !!

**xX MonKey. xX**


	10. Chapter 10

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.08: HERMANITO+**

_Lo que vino después de dejarme llevar, fueron un par de palabras y pasos sin sentido que, nos llevaron de regreso al mismo lugar._

_La tormenta que nos estuvo amenazando durante todo el día, cayó sobre nosotros sin darnos tiempo de refugiarnos y acabamos chocando el uno con el otro; como si fuera algo natural._

_Quizás de eso va nuestra rutina, encontrarnos cara a cara y no decirnos nada; callarnos la boca porque así iban mejor las cosas o, simplemente guardar silencio porque tenemos secretos que no queremos compartir con el otro. Porque..._

_Cada uno de nosotros es un mundo y, si eramos opuestos, es imposible saber que tanto está pasando por la cabeza de uno y la cabeza del otro. Porque, decimos conocernos, pero sabemos que no es tan así. Sin embargo..._

_Nos gustaba tanto eso de engañarnos que, nos agarramos fuerte y nos quedamos así por horas, a ver si descubríamos algo nuevo, que nos hiciera sentir un poco más seguros; respecto a esa mentira. _

_Porque sí, ese día tú me mentiste tanto como te mentí yo a ti. No más nos dijimos los nombres y estrechamos las manos, pero... eso de ser buenos amigos y de estar siempre cuando lo sintieramos necesario... _

_**NO. ESO FUE UN VERSO BARATO Y DE LOS MEJORES.**_

_Porque, nos bastó eso para usar como excusa y nos involucramos de una manera poco normal que, hizo que nos vieramos como se suponía que no debíamos vernos. Y a ti te gustó tanto la cosa de tenerme ahí que, cuando yo quise desprenderme por el bien de los dos, me atajaste por detrás y me encerraste en un mundo del que no quise salir después._

_Aunque hacía frío, aunque sentía la lluvia bajo mis pies, me quedé inmóvil y te dejé estar donde tú querías estar; sólo para escuchar el final de esas palabras._

_**-Por favor, quedate conmigo...-**_

_Obviamente, me dejaste sin palabras. Me acorralaste tanto, sin tener que valerte de una pared que, sentí la espada pegada al cuello y por eso, sólo me digné a respirar. _

_¿Qué te podía decir yo? ¿Qué para que sintieras que no te estaba rechazando? Darte la razón y decirte que no iría a ninguna parte, me sonó a algún tipo de farsa y si bien, yo era bastante farsante cuando estaba contigo; venirte con algo que no te ibas a tragar... me pareció un tanto egoísta. Después de todo, si te decía que me ibas a tener ahí para todo, que si me buscabas me ibas a encontrar; no más te saldrían las lágrimas por salir y yo... no estaba en condiciones como para lidiar con ellas._

_Abrirte mi corazón del todo, dejarte pasar, darte permiso a que supieras el por qué de algunas cosas bastante curiosas; fue lo peor que pude haber hecho y de lo único que no estaba arrepentido. Porque... _

_Estar como estaba contigo, yo solito me lo busqué y si iba a culpar a alguien por mis malas acciones; esa no serías tú. Después de todo, no podía culparte por haber estado ahí, cuando yo necesité que estuvieras. No podía culparte por sostenerme y mucho menos, por darme esa seguridad que me hacía falta. No podía culparte de querer protegerme, porque que tú cuidaras de mí en esos momentos... _

_**ME HIZO BIEN.**_

_Quizás por eso, cuando las primeras gotas cayeron sobre nosotros, paré el tiempo. No sé si fue algo voluntario o que me nació por nacer, pero... necesitaba verte a los ojos y que tú me traspasaras con ellos. Llegar al otro lado de tu mundo y tomarte la mano, para asegurarme que estabas ahí y que si llegaba a despertar; me recibirías con los brazos bien abiertos._

_Porque, cuando te quedabas tanto y sin decir nada, me daba la sensación que estaba soñando y que tú reinabas en esa realidad, tan ajena a la nuestra. Y, cuando el cielo dejó de ser tan azul como yo lo conocía, logré tocarte con las manos._

_Mis dedos resbalaron por tu cara hasta llegar a tu boca, en el preciso instante en que mis ojos pudieron dar con los tuyos. El mundo dio un giro colosal y me acerqué con una paciencia casi desconocida que tú respetaste, dejándome pasar. Te abriste despacio, hasta te dormiste en mis brazos helados, cuando mis labios te tocaron hasta el fondo y te agarraste mucho más de lo que ya; para no salirte a mitad del camino._

_Porque estabamos dando un vuelco demasiado grande, como para echarnos atrás y pedirnos disculpas. Ya estabamos lo suficientemente grandecitos, como para andar con esos juegos de niños que, terminaban en situaciones como esta; por pasarse de la raya. Si nos lo poníamos a pensar..._

_Nosotros habíamos pasado la nuestra hacía ya un buen rato y, volver a trazarla, sólo para fingir que todavía no estabamos a bordes de nuestros propios límites..._

_**NO. NO IBAMOS A CAER TAN BAJO.**_

_No queríamos caer más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho, porque estabamos encaprichados y no nos queríamos dejar ir, aunque tuviera que ser así._

_No estabamos destinados y yo sabía bien por qué. Ambos no buscabamos lo mismo y yo no te gustaba tanto, como me gustabas tú a mí; pero... lo que fuera que hubiera entre nosotros, ¡no podíamos ignorarlo!_

_Aunque miraramos hacia un costado, aunque dijeramos que nos daba igual, aunque aparentaramos que era amistad y nada más; tú más que yo lo sabías: estabamos mintiendo. _

_¿Mintiendo para qué? ¿Mintiendo para quién? Nada ni nadie, se metía en nuestros asuntos y si se daba la casualidad, ahí lo mandabamos de paseo y sin embargo, retrocedíamos antes de avanzar. _

_Una vieja costumbre, podría decirse. Una vieja costumbre, que no se nos quitaba con nada y que, nos acorralaba tanto como te acorralé yo a ti; en esos segundos que quebraron el beso en dos, para que tanto tú como yo... pudieramos respirar._

_**QUIZÁS POR ÚLTIMA VEZ.**_

**-Perdón...-me disculpo, después de todo lo otro-Me dejé llevar...-**

**-N-No...-como siempre, te pones de mi lado-Está bien...-claro, eso dices tú-No es necesario que te disculpes...-**

**-¿Tú crees que no hace falta, Nami?-porque, eres la que se queja después**

**-No voy a golpearte, porque está lloviendo...-sólo por eso, me siento a salvo-Pero, apenas estemos en casa...-**

**-Sí, ya sé...-lo tengo aprendido de memoria-Me darás una buena, ¿cierto?-**

**-Exacto...-me das la razón, porque no te cuesta nada**

**-Ya, deberías ser considerada conmigo...-pedirte eso, es lo que mismo que un milagro-La pasamos bien, después de todo...-la verdad que sí-Y lo pagué todo yo...-**

**-No es mi culpa que hayas querido hacerte el caballero...-porque, esa no es mi onda-Tú saliste con eso solito...-**

**-Lo último que falta es que te deba dinero, también...-porque te debo bastantes cosas ya-Al menos y me dejaste quedar bien...-porque, se nota que lo intentaste-Gracias...-**

**-Cuando quieras...-pese a que estás en desventaja, luces tranquila**

**-En ese caso...-me quedé colgado de lo otro-No irás a golpearme, ¿o sí?-**

**-No, te haré algo mucho peor y no te va a gustar...-suenas tan convencida que te creo**

**-¿E-En serio?-no quiero parecer asustado, aunque lo estoy-¿Qué tanto me vas a hacer?-**

**-Ah, no...-te haces la interesante-Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a casa...-me das a entender-No te pondré un solo dedo encima, mientras estemos en la calle...-**

**-Que yo sepa, ya me pusiste unos cuantos...-te lo recuerdo, por si tienes mala memoria-Y estabamos en la calle...-**

**-¡Si serás idiota...!-como era de esperarse, sales a los golpes**

**-Fallaste...-debió ser por la lluvia-Otra vez...-**

**-¡Quedate quieto...!-difícil, si en el fondo, te estás divirtiendo**

**-¡Lo haré, si me alcanzas!-te reto y me doy a la carrera**

**-¡Espera, Lu...!-reaccionas demasiado tarde-¡No corras!-**

_Así, como si fueramos un par de niños sin remedio, nos echamos a una caminata bastante larga y contra el tiempo, para llegar a tu casa._

_Pasamos por las calles que, de tanto que llueve, parecen muertas y nos metemos de lleno en las escaleras de ese edificio que nos conocemos de memoria; de tanto pelear por los corredores. En resumen, lo que pudo haberte llevado horas, te quitó no más dos o tres minutos de tu tiempo; cuando me alcanzaste y por poco no me tiraste abajo, cuando abrí la puerta señalando tu indiscutible derrota._

**-Creo que te gané esta vez...-vaya manera de presumir la mía-Tú que dices, ¿eh?-**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-vas en contra del acuerdo y me golpeas-¿Qué vas a ganar tú si...?-**

**-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Nami-te quedas a la mitad, como helada**

**-¿Ace?-y yo, a medias, mato el misterio**

**-Saludos, hermanito-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo más de **Sueños a altas horas **^^

Debo decir que estoy inspirada o, de casualidad, me vienen las ideas y terminan volcadas en esta historia XD

Bueno, bueno... la cosa es que cada vez tenemos más personajes dando vueltas por este **LuxNa** y es un gusto, porque la hacen más llevadera y tengo más puntos que plantear y que creo que les parecerán interesantes.

Por supuesto, recuerden que tenemos a **Boa** y que debo solucionar el problema con ella, sólo que lo estoy prolongando (vaya a saber uno por qué). Pero, dado que en el capítulo anterior mencioné una posible relación entre** Ace y Nojiko**, me decidí a meterles en esta historia tmb, aunque vayan a ser secundarios XD

La verdad es que, no soy seguidora de la pareja pero, **Eliete** me la está haciendo llegar con su fic y pos, es un pequeño regalo para ella que me apoya en las locuras que escribo ^^

Que más puedo decir??? Este fic no llega ni a la mitad y quizás (si no llega a resolverse) tenga más capítulos de lo esperado. En fin, les dejo lo nuevo y sigo !!

Que les guste !! Gracias por leer !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.09: TERMINAR+**

_¿Si me sorprendió verlo? ¡Por supuesto que sí!_

_Después de cómo terminaron las cosas con Nojiko, él no es muy bien recibido que digamos. Siquiera se lo puede nombrar en la mesa que, ella ya anda haciendo mala cara. _

_Precisamente por eso, fue que me llamó tanto la atención encontrarlo sentado en la sala, como si nada. Abrir la puerta, después de haber líado una carrera contigo, no fue precisamente lo mejor y el susto que me pegué después, mucho menos._

_Ya decía yo que las cosas estaban demasiado bien como para ser cierto. Tú que estabas de lo más compuesto, el tiempo que se volvió loco de repente y ahora tu hermano, que se viene a hacer el simpático después de cómo lo corrió la mía._

_**MUCHAS COSAS PARA SER UN SOLO DÍA.**_

_No sólo eso, los ojos que Nojiko me clavó apenas nos llegó el saludo, fueron penetrantes. _

_No dijo una sola palabra y para mí, fue suficiente; estabamos interrumpiendo algo. Si Ace había venido a arreglar las cosas o sólo pasado a ver como andaba su hermanito, no lo sabía; pero... aparentemente, estaban en medio de algo importante cuando nosotros llegamos y como que le cortamos el rollo. _

_Sin embargo, ella era tan modesta en ese sentido que, no se sentaría a decirme que tanto estaba pasando y que si me podía correr; porque ninguna de las dos eramos así de respetuosas con nuestras cosas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de chicos._

_Como ese era un tema aparte en la casa, no lo hablabamos mucho y cuando ella tenía esos arranques suyos, sabía que era mejor dejarla sola. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de su relación con Ace, resultaba un tanto curioso verlo dando vueltas por casa... si siquiera se hablaban._

_**O, AL MENOS ESO TENÍA ENTENDIDO YO.**_

**-A-Ace...-cambiar la sorpresa por gusto, nunca-Que raro verte por aquí...-la verdad que sí-¿Andas buscando a Luffy?-**

**-Algo así-vaya respuesta la suya-Quedamos en que iría temprano a casa y ni se apareció-cosa que no me comentaste-Así que pensé en pasar por aquí-comenta todo suelto-Supuse que andaría en alguna contigo-**

**-Ya veo...-la sonrisa no más me llega a la mitad de la cara-Con que tenía que volver temprano a casa...-en eso, te clavo los ojos-¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada?-**

**-¡E-Es que nosotros...!-ponerte a explicar en frente de los mayores, te deja mudo-No voy a dar detalles en presencia de mi hermano, Nami...-**

**-No me salgas con eso y explicate...-me pongo dura, porque si no no te mueves-¿Por qué te viniste conmigo si tenías que volver a casa?-**

**-Se me pasó...-eres tan elocuente a veces que, hasta sorprende-Nunca me acuerdo de lo que me dice Ace, cuando estoy dormido...-**

**-Que yo sepa estabas bien despierto durante la cena, Lu-y él que no te sirve ni de apoyo-En cambio que ahora comas con los ojos bien abiertos-**

**-¡No me estás ayudando en nada, Ace!-es que no le gusta mucho que digamos ser tu cómplice**

**-No me extraña que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien-no le da importancia a lo que dices-Ninguno hace caso a sus hermanos-**

**-Para tu información...-porque hay que tenerlo siempre al tanto-Yo hago caso a todo lo que dice Nojiko...-**

**-No que yo sepa, Nami-ahí, habla ella-Quedamos en que Luffy no podía quedarse a dormir y sin embargo, lo hace-**

**-N-No sabía que sabías de eso...-si que es astuta**

**-Hacen demasiado ruído hasta que se duermen-contesta, de brazos cruzados-Hasta un sordo se daría cuenta que no pasas las noches sola-**

**-¡P-Pero, no hacemos nada raro!-salto en nuestra defensa-¡E-Es sólo que se nos hace tarde y...!-**

**-Ese es un cuento demasiado viejo-tu hermano siempre con la palabra justa-Luffy tiene la edad suficiente, como para ir solo hasta casa-en eso, tiene razón-¿Verdad, Lu?-**

**-S-Sí...-encima, te rindes a estar de su lado**

**-¿Por qué te quedas, entonces?-y la mía que lo apoya-¿Acaso no conoces el camino de regreso?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo sé...!-ahí, levantas la voz como ninguno-P-Pero...-sólo que no sabes como expresarte-Como dijo Nami, se nos hace tarde...-**

**-¿Tarde para qué, hermanito?-buena pregunta, esa-¿Para ir a la cama?-**

**-No te pases conmigo, Ace...-ahí, lo miras mal-Lo que tienes de mayor, no lo tienes de listo...-**

**-Y supongo que tú sí-la pelea empieza, como de costumbre**

**-¡Por supuesto!-y tú vas a la cabeza-¡Y no sabes cuanto!-**

**-En ese caso...-escuchar su voz, en medio de la tuya y la de tu hermano, es mala señal-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, me toma por sorpresa**

**-Sí-y él, también-Ya que eres tan listo, Lu-hace gracia de cómo presumes-¿Por qué no nos respondes eso?-**

**-F-Fuimos a dar un paseo...-te adelantes y hablas tú primero**

**-¿Con esta lluvia?-le resulta curioso, a los dos**

**-¡No estaba lloviendo cuando salimos!-les doy a entender a ambos-Nos agarró en el camino...-**

**-Eso explica por qué están mojados hasta la punta de los pies-buena observación la de tu hermano-Por poco no se parecen a esos patitos de hule-**

**-Tú me pareces más un sapo que un pato, Ace...-obviamente, te defiendes hasta de la última de las suyas-No me extraña que Nojiko te haya cortado el rostro de la noche a la mañana...-**

**-No fue precisamente por eso-te da a saber-Pero, gracias por recordarme que soy un hombre soltero-sonríe orgulloso-No como tú-te señala con los ojos-Que andas casado con tu mejor amiga-**

**-¿¿¿EH???-te deja con los ojos como platos**

**-¡M-Momento que yo no tengo nada con este idiota...!-hasta te bajo de un golpe-¡T-Tiene suerte de ser mi amigo...!-**

**-Lo que tú digas, Nami-me pasa por alto, tal como a ti**

**-¡No me hables como si estuviera loca!-porque, da esa impresión-¡Sabes perfectamente que...!-**

**-Nami-su voz, me enmudece**

**-¿S-Sí, Nojiko?-porque, a ella hay que hablarse así**

**-Será mejor que te des un baño-cuando es así de dulce, si que me cae bien-O pescarás un resfriado-**

**-T-Tienes razón...-pensé que me saldría con otra cosa-En ese caso, voy a eso...-**

**-Ve tranquila que nosotros te esperamos-tanta amabilidad junta, resulta sospechosa**

**-No me tardo, ¿eh?-en realidad, quiero tomarme el tiempo que sea necesario-Y tú...-que bastante callado estás-No te muevas de ahí...-**

**-Sí, señora...-**

_Sólo después que me refugié tras la puerta del baño, me sentí tranquila. _

_Todo aquel lío de la sala, terminó por darme vuelta la cabeza y ahora, no sé para que lado disparar._

_Tener que enfrentarte a ti, tener que enfrentarla a ella... ahora todo me parece la misma cosa y me duele el estómago de sólo pensarlo._

_Lo último que quería era cruzarme con Nojiko después de lo de esta mañana. Quería pasar un fin de semana tranquilo y tocar el tema con ella el lunes, que me aconsejara sobre como ayudarte y poner en su lugar a esa mujer, pero... como siempre, tu hermano se adelantó a los hechos y puso un pie en nuestra casa como si alguna de las dos lo hubiera invitado._

_Porque, por más que había venido a buscarte, estaba claro que algo más pretendía y que ese otro algo tenía que ver con mi hermana. Sin embargo... _

_Sacar los trapos al viento, a sabiendas de la tormenta que había afuera... no, preferí quedarme en el molde, esperar que saliera el sol y luego dejar los tantos en claro. Pero..._

_**¿POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO?**_

_Lo tuyo no es algo que pueda esperar y si lo sigo prolongando, es probable que tú vuelvas a pasarla mal. Dejar que esa mujer se aproveche de ti, permitir que sus dedos resbalen por tu piel, ¿acaso me he vuelto loca? ¡Se supone que yo tengo que hacer eso! (aunque no me corresponda)._

_Darle el gusto a esa otra, sólo porque cree que manda en la escuela... no, que vaya a buscar a otra que le de esa chance; yo no voy a dar el brazo a torcer y mucho menos, entregarte a ella como si fueras un regalito de navidad._

_Porque que esa tipa te trate como si fueras tal cosa, me parte en dos ni que fuera de hielo. Aunque quizás, sea cosa del agua que baja por mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis pies, ocupando tu lugar y haciendo el trabajo que deberían de hacer tus manos; ya que se ha hecho costumbre que tú me cures del frío y le des calor a mi piel. Tanto quizás que me abrazo sola, para opacar un poco tu ausencia y el hueco que hay en mi pecho, por todo tu dolor._

**-Esto tiene que terminar...-hablo, para aplastar el silencio -Como sea...-no pongo condiciones-Se tiene que terminar...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y con un pequeño anuncio.

A principios, esta historia iba a contar de **10 capítulos**, como verán ya casi llega a los **10** y no ha terminado XD

Entonces, me decidí a hacerlo de **20**, pero... parece que tampoco llegará. Así que... lo haremos de unos posibles **30** ^^

En caso de haber llegado al límite de desarrollo antes de ese número, terminará antes; pero... máximo le doy ese.

Por otra parte, aquí tenemos otro capítulo más donde hacemos la introducción de **Ace y Nojiko**, por supuesto. Debo confesar que temo hacer lío con estos dos, pero... quería incluírlos en la historia, porque con **Hancock** sola hubiera sido demasiado aburrido.

Hablando de **Hancock**, creo que tendrá que volver a aparecer en uno de estos capítulos jjjeee

Ya veré cuando, por el momento, les dejo este y sigo.

Es un gusto que esta historia les agrade y por supuesto, contar con su apoyo !!

Mil gracias a todo aquel que lee este fic y por supuesto, a **Eliete** por la ayuda en este proyecto y los demás !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.010: QUEDARME+**

_Si no fuera porque estaba preocupado por ti, no hubiera abierto esa puerta._

_Tengo que confesarlo, vienes actuando de lo más raro y que te ocultes tras la máscara para no decirme nada, me tiene dando vueltas de aquí para allá._

_Si bien yo ya soy así contigo de por sí, desde que diste con lo de Hancock, me dio la impresión de que te sentías culpable por algo y no me querías decir que. _

_Por eso, aunque me ordenaste que me quedara quieto y esperara a que tú volvieras, me levanté y fui hasta tu cuarto. Pasaste por mi lado, como si fueras una especie de fantasma, una vez que saliste del cuarto de baño y no más hiciste una de tus señas, para darle a entender a tu hermana que no tardarías mucho. Sin embargo..._

_Cerraste la puerta con una paciencia descomunal y a mí, se me cerró el pecho. No estabas bien y no eras capaz de decirlo, como de costumbre._

_Preferías guardartelo y que los demás se jodieran por ser los demás. Tú eras tú e ibas a hacerte cargo de tus problemas sin la ayuda de nadie, empezando por la mía. Por eso mismo..._

_Aproveché que esos dos estaban entretenidos discutiendo sobre alguna que otra cosa, para planear mi salida e ir a verte. A sabiendas de cuan presente habías estado cuando yo me desmoroné, yo... tenía que estar ahí por si te pasaba lo mismo o algo parecido._

_No porque fuera tu caballero, no porque nosotros tuvieramos algo en especial, sino porque eramos amigos y yo, a mis amigos..._

_**LOS APOYABA HASTA EL FINAL.**_

_Por esa pequeñísima razón, fue que entré sin llamar y te encontré derrumbada en la cama, con ganas de llorar._

_Te parecías a eso mismo que había dicho Ace, sólo que a comparación de los patitos de hule ordinarios, tú eras única en tu especie._

_Estabas tan destruída que, me dio la impresión que, si te ponía un dedo encima te harías mil pedazos y se me sería imposible volver a armarte. Porque, así eres tú cuando estás caída y no hay manera de levantarte, si no te das cuenta solita que las cosas están como tienen que estar. Eres frágil ante las cosas grandes y, aunque te esfuerzas por parecer fuerte, la verdad es que te caes del miedo que le tienes a esa mujer. _

_Porque sí, sabes que se ha pasado y que nada de lo que ha hecho está bien, pero... ir a refregarselo en la cara, a sabiendas que tan sólo eres una más de todos los estudiantes..._

_**COMO QUE ERA DEMASIADO PARA TI.**_

_Y cuando las cosas te pesan, te desplomas en tus propias sábanas, para que ellas te protegan de las afueras y llenen el hueco del novio que ya no estaba ahí. Porque sí, puedes odiar cuanto quieras a Sanji, pero... sigues necesitando de él, cuando el cielo se vuelve oscuro y no hay nadie más alrededor; aunque en ese alrededor esté yo._

_Por eso mismo, nosotros somos dos mundos que no logran encontrarse en ciertos momentos. Cada uno tiene un pasado y aunque decimos haberlo superado, la verdad es que seguimos estancados en ese día en que las cosas se dieron vuelta para cada uno de los dos. _

_Quizás por eso, tardaste tanto en verme. Tuvo que iluminarte la vista un trueno, para que temblaras como una hoja y los ojos se te movieran desesperados en busca de un refugio más sano al cual estabas pegada. _

_**O SEA, YO.**_

**-¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?-asientes en silencio, para no decir que sí-No lo sabía...-**

**-No vayas a contarselo a Nojiko...-ni que hablara tanto con tu hermana-O pensará que sigo siendo una niña...-**

**-A comparación de ella, lo eres...-te doy a saber cuan madura es ella**

**-¿Eh?-que justo yo te salga con eso, te sorprende**

**-Pero, está bien...-lo arreglo todo a la perfección-Eres la hermana menor, después de todo...-**

**-Luffy...-dejarte sin palabras, ya es algo de lo más fácil**

**-Y si algo te anda pasando...-porque está claro que sí-Más te vale que me lo cuentes...-por primera vez, me ahorro lo de ser bueno y me pongo a tu lado-Puede que no sea ella, pero soy bueno escuchando...-**

**-Sólo quiero que esto se termine...-confiesas y aprietas los dientes-Es todo...-**

**-Sigues preocupada por lo de Hancock...-me atrevo a nombrarla y todo-Sabía que no tenía que contarte eso...-**

**-Yo sólo...-tus fuerzas me hacen daño-No quiero que sigas pasando por lo mismo...-**

**-¿Estás intentando protegerme de ella?-porque otra cosa no se me viene a la cabeza-¿Por qué?-**

**-¡Porque te quiero...!-ahí, si que me miras-¡Y si alguien llega a lastimarte, yo...!-**

**-¿Sabes?-mis brazos paran justo a tiempo tu voz-Me gustas más cuando te haces la fuerte...-digo desde adentro-Porque ahora mismo, parece como si te fueras a romper...-**

_La verdad que sí. Estás tan tendida a lo que te anda atormentando que, siquiera te quejas o pones resistencia, cuando tu voz toca las sábanas, tanto como tu cuerpo. Al contrario, te agarras de ellas con esa fuerza que da pena y cierras los ojos, como si yo fuera a castigarte._

_Aunque resulte increíble, es como si estuvieras tomando el lugar de esa otra y aceptando las consecuencias de sus propios actos, a sabiendas que eres tú la que está haciendo bien. Porque, hay que tener cara para defender a alguien como yo de una tipa como ella, hay que tener cara para enfrentarla sin importarte nada; hay que tener cara para escupirle la suya y dejarle en claro que no puede meterse con sus propios alumnos._

_**HAY QUE TENER CARA Y TÚ LA TIENES, BIEN PUESTA.**_

_Sin embargo, esa seguridad mía, no es la tuya y por eso, te asemejas a la última hoja de un diario. Tienes las puntas dobladas y hasta luces un color amarillo, no muy agradable. Las lágrimas resbalan por tus ojos, como si fueran un río de esos enormes y tú te encojes a un costado de mi pecho, agarrándote de mi espalda, para gritarle a mi piel y no al resto del mundo. Y yo..._

_**ME QUEDO EN BLANCO.**_

_Jamás te vi tan destruída como ahora, tan desprotegida de todo lo demás, pidiendo por mí... como si yo estuviera a metros de distancia. Jamás te vi tan pequeña como ahora, necesitando de este que no está dispuesto a abandonarte, ni que lo arranquen del suelo. Jamás te vi como te veo ahora, tan semejante a esas flores que mueren por ser invierno y vuelven a nacer cuando es primavera. Jamás te vi tan igualita a una de esas muñecas de porcelana que, deben de cuidarse bien para no romperse. _

_Por eso, busco que te sientas segura en medio de tu tormento y atravieso los límites de tu cuerpo con los dedos, hasta llegar al centro de tu piel, para envolverte con los brazos y aplastar el frío con las manos._

_**COMO DE COSTUMBRE.**_

**-¿Así está mejor?-si no escucho tu voz, voy a enloquecer-¿Más tranquila?-**

**-Luffy...-vuelves a llamarme, mucho más débil que antes**

**-¿Si?-y yo, me quedo atento a lo que puedas llegar a decir**

**-No vayas a casa...-hasta me lo pides-Quedate a dormir aquí...-eres más clara-Conmigo...-**

**-¿Eh?-esperaba de todo, menos eso**

**-Si puedes, ¿verdad?-para cuando me clavas los ojos, estoy rendido-Al menos, por hoy...-**

**-Me encantaría, Nami...-la verdad que sí-Pero, creo que tu hermana no estará de acuerdo...-**

**-¿A qué te...?-ahí, te cae la ficha-¿Lo dices por las reglas?-**

**-Dijo que ustedes habían quedado en que no podía quedarme a dormir...-soy preciso-Así que, me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para después...-**

**-No quiero que te vayas...-me apretas fuerte-No hoy...-repites, ni que fuera sordo-No me importa lo que diga Nojiko...-en el fondo, sí-No quiero que regreses a casa...-**

**-Pero, Nami...-me dejas pasmado, con lo último**

**-Sólo quedate, ¿si?-no puedo hacer mucho, si me lo pides así-Por favor...-**

**-E-Está bien...-negarme, imposible-Pero, tengo que pedir permiso primero...-**

**-¿Permiso?-no entiendes-¿A quién?-**

**-A Ace...-**

_Obviamente, decirte que necesito su permiso e ir a pedirselo, son dos cosas diferentes. De eso me aseguré, cuando volví a la sala y lo encaré con los nuevos planes para la noche._

**-¿Qué si puedes quedarte?-ni que fuera mi padre-Bueno, eso no lo decido yo-se lava las manos, como era de esperarse-Es a la dueña de casa a la que le tienes que pedir permiso, hermanito-**

**-En ese caso...-me fijo en ella-Hermana de Nami...-porque, a veces la llamo así-¿Puedo quedarme?-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y con un pequeño anuncio.

A principios, esta historia iba a contar de **10 capítulos**, como verán ya casi llega a los **10** y no ha terminado XD

Entonces, me decidí a hacerlo de **20**, pero... parece que tampoco llegará. Así que... lo haremos de unos posibles **30** ^^

En caso de haber llegado al límite de desarrollo antes de ese número, terminará antes; pero... máximo le doy ese.

Por otra parte, es un gusto que esta historia les agrade y por supuesto, contar con su apoyo !!

Mil gracias a todo aquel que lee este fic y por supuesto, a **Eliete** por la ayuda en este proyecto y los demás !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.011: NECESITAR+**

_No sé que me llamó más la atención cuando salí del cuarto, si verte todavía ahí o escuchar de boca de mi hermana que los dos se quedarían en casa por el mal tiempo. _

_Estaba claro que yo había pedido (hasta rogado) que te quedaras conmigo, pero... ¿y tu hermano qué? No es que me moleste, pero... como que no tiene motivos por los cuales andar dando vueltas y sin embargo, se luce como si todavía mantuviera algún tipo de relación con Nojiko, a sabiendas que no._

_Por supuesto, adivinar algo respecto a ella, es lo mismo que meterse de lleno a resolver uno de esos clásicos misterios, pero... lo suyo con Ace, no fue precisamente eso y las cosas quedaron bastante claras entre ellos; cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara y lo llamó idiota por no comprometerse del todo con ella._

_Mi hermana no es como yo, sabe lo que quiere. Ya pasó por ese juego de andar con uno y andar con otro, no necesita volver al ruedo y tratar con un nene de mamá y desde su punto de vista, tu hermano es la viva representación de ese tipo de chicos. Si bien Ace no depende de su madre, Nojiko cree que posee alguna especie de carácter caprichoso respecto a sus cosas y por eso mismo, le cortó el rostro. No estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una de sus pertenencias y se lo dejó tan en claro, que a él no le gustó. Entonces, cada uno se fue por su lado y quedaron precisamente en eso._

_**EN NADA.**_

_Y ahora tu hermano se aparece como si nada, como si aún estuvieran juntos, ignorando que lo suyo terminó antes de que yo pisara la secundaria. O sea... hace ya bastante tiempo que siquiera se dirigen la palabra y él viene a hacerse el santo, sabiendo cuanto la jodió. No es que Nojiko haya estado llorando por él, pero... maldijo a todo chico que se le cruzó en el camino, por acordarse de Ace en todo momento. No es que haya intentado tener una relación con algún otro, pero... si tuvo la intención, la tiró a la basura por el lindo de tu hermano. _

_Obviamente, eso ya es de familia. Ni ella, ni yo tenemos suerte con los chicos y con los que nos metemos, son un lío. Porque..._

_Aparentemente, Nojiko sigue metida con tu hermano y no sabe como salir de ese juego vicioso que lleva su nombre y yo, que estoy entre la espada y la pared contigo, no pegamos una. _

_Aparentemente, las dos estamos dentro de un laberinto del cual no conocemos la salida y que, si tiene una, no va a estar abierta a plena luz del día, para que nosotras podamos pasar. Al contrario..._

_**VA ESTAR ABIERTA DE NOCHE.**_

_Y todos sabemos perfectamente que, de noche se duerme. Por supuesto, pueden hacerse otras cosas, pero... tarde o temprano, a la noche se duerme; entonces... no hay oportunidad alguna a la mano para escapar del laberinto y gritar a los cuatro vientos que somos libres, porque ustedes nos tienen bastante prisioneras. _

_Bueno, del lado de Nojiko y Ace no es muy seguro, pero... del nuestro, sí. Tú me tienes hasta por los codos con tu forma de ser y por eso, llegué al punto de sentirme tan mal. Me salí tanto del plan cuando me involucré contigo que, el sólo hecho que tú no estés al tanto, no hace más que bajarme las defensas. Y, cada vez que eso pasa, terminamos como no tenemos que terminar: cerca._

**-Supuse que estarías despierta-corta mi concentración, después de la cena-¿No puedes dormir?-**

**-¿Ya dejaste a Ace en el sofá?-porque, está claro que no volverá a dormir con ella-¿O prefirió el suelo?-**

**-Dijo que el sofá estaba bien-buena respuesta-No es tan frío como el suelo-**

**-Ya veo...-en eso, tiene razón**

**-¿Qué me dices de él?-te señala con los ojos, dado que estás a mis espaldas-¿Ya se durmió?-**

**-Luffy no tuvo un buen día, ¿sabes?-salgo en tu defensa, antes que diga algo**

**-Fue por eso que no regresó con Ace, ¿verdad?-vaya, si que es rápida**

**-En realidad, yo le dije que podía quedarse si quería...-le explico para que entienda-No es que él se haya olvidado...-**

**-Entiendo-por como suspira, parece que sí-Estás metiéndote en terreno peligroso, Nami-**

**-¿Lo dices por que es hermano de Ace?-porque, por otra cosa no puede ser**

**-No, sé que Luffy es diferente en ese sentido-eso si que no lo esperaba-Sólo que me da la impresión de que estás intentando protegerlo de algo-sí, también es adivina-Y que eso no te hace nada bien-**

**-Una de nuestras profesoras le puso las manos encima...-trato de ser lo menos vulgar posible-¡Yo sólo...!-**

**-No quieres que las cosas se queden así-me saca las palabras de la boca-Pero, no sabes como hacer para enfrentarla-termina, sin que yo diga algo más-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-Yo sólo quise dejarlo tranquilo...-porque estabas bastante atormentado, en esos momentos-Soy su amiga, Nojiko...-le doy a entender-Se supone que tengo que protegerlo...-**

**-En realidad, Luffy debería protegerte a ti-señala como mujer que es-Pero, supongo que está bien que quieras hacer eso por él-nunca la sentí tan compañera conmigo, como ahora-Ese chico te gusta, después de todo-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No puedo decirte exactamente que hacer, Nami-vaya, que alentador-Pero, si quieres a Luffy-cosa que sí-Dejale en claro las cosas a esa mujer y también a él-porque, tú estás en medio de toda la cosa-Estoy segura que está esperando que le des una respuesta-**

**-Y yo creo que Ace quiere que le des la tuya...-porque, siempre se hace la tonta cuando hablamos de estas cosas**

**-Tendrá que esperar-como de costumbre-Ahora lo importante es que resuelvas ese problema-todo depende de mí, según ella-Una vez que Luffy esté bien, me haré cargo de su hermano-por su cara, se nota que tiene ganas de hacerlo-Ahora descansa, ¿de acuerdo?-cambia de tema como si nada-Tú también has tenido un largo día-**

**-Nojiko...-la llamo, antes que salga por la puerta**

**-¿Si, Nami?-y ella, se queda a escucharme**

**-No seas tan dura con Ace...-en realidad, quería darle las gracias-Él te gusta, después de todo...-**

**-Lo intentaré...-**

_Bueno, al menos quedó en que lo intentaría. No como las otras veces que, se puso como loca y dijo que podía irse al diablo, que no iba a perder su tiempo en un chico como él. _

_Cosa que dije yo, una vez que todo se terminó con Sanji-kun. Y ojalá se lo hubiera dicho a él y no a Vivi, pero... ella justo estuvo ahí y las palabras salieron de la nada. Estaba tan molesta y quería aplastarlo tanto que, actué tal cual lo hizo Nojiko conmigo y, me descargué. Me descargué con una de mis amigas y por eso, la rabia quedó tendiendo de un hilo; rabia que me llevó a sentenciarte como mi víctima y de paso, a involucrarme contigo; tanto que llegué al mismo punto que Nojiko._

_**ENAMORARME DE TI, COMO LO HIZO ELLA DE TU HERMANO.**_

_Sólo por eso, sentí que no podía quedarme con la garganta callada y la llamé. Marqué su número, quizás hasta con los ojos cerrados y esperé a que me contestara. Fueron un par de segundos que, de tanto silencio que había, parecía como si un gato estuviera arañando la puerta desde la sala; como si un demonio caminara en cuatro patas, como si esa mujer viniera a buscarte y por supuesto, a aplastarme de un solo golpe. En resumen, fue una pesadilla que tuve a ojos abiertos, hasta que ella levantó el tubo..._

_**Y ME HABLÓ.**_

_**-¿Qué haces, Nami-san?-**_**por el tono de su voz, se nota que está dormida-**_**¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?-**_

**-Esto tiene que terminarse, Vivi...-le doy a saber-Ya no puedo más...-**

**-**_**¿Te refieres a lo de Luffy-san?**_**-si que es buena para las adivinanzas-**_**Pero, quedamos en que se las harías pagar a Sanji-san...**_**-**

**-Sé en lo que quedamos, pero...-porque, no tengo mala memoria-No puedo hacerle esto a él...-siquiera te nombro, porque ya lo hizo ella-Al menos, no ahora...-**

**-**_**Si estás molesta por lo que dijeron las demás...**_**-en el fondo, sí-**_**No les hagas caso...**_**-porque es fácil ignorarlas-**_**Ellas no más se metieron por meterse...-**_

**-Me va y me viene lo que digan las otras...-la verdad que sí-Apenas vuelva al Colegio, le pondré fin a esta cosa...-**

**-**_**¿Hablarás con Sanji-san, entonces?**_**-con él es la cosa**

**-Con todos, si es necesario...-me hago la decidida-Pero, no voy a ponerle un dedo encima a Luffy para hacerle daño...-le doy a saber-¿Quedó claro?-**

**-**_**Como el agua, Nami-san...**_**-así me gusta-**_**Pero, ya que vas a hablar con todos...**_**-cosa que voy a cumplir al pie de la letra-**_**Tendrás que hacerlo con él también...**_**-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-había olvidado ese pequeño detalle**

**-**_**Aunque, no creo que resulte un problema para ti...**_**-se hace la dura-**_**Luffy-san no es más que el chico que usaste para hacerselas pagar a Sanji-san, después de todo...**_**-**

**-¿Qué Luffy no es más que...?-me quedo colgada de eso último-¿El chico al que yo usé?-**

**-**_**A todo esto...**_**-porque no tiene más ganas de hablar conmigo-**_**Buena suerte, Nami-san...-**_**con eso, se despide-**_**La vas a necesitar...**_**-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y con un pequeño anuncio.

A principios, esta historia iba a contar de **10 capítulos**, como verán ya casi llega a los **10** y no ha terminado XD

Entonces, me decidí a hacerlo de **20**, pero... parece que tampoco llegará. Así que... lo haremos de unos posibles **30** ^^

En caso de haber llegado al límite de desarrollo antes de ese número, terminará antes; pero... máximo le doy ese.

Por otra parte, es un gusto que esta historia les agrade y por supuesto, contar con su apoyo !!

Mil gracias a todo aquel que lee este fic y por supuesto, a **Eliete** por la ayuda en este proyecto y los demás !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.012: YO+**

_Quizás fue ese salto tuyo, el que me dejó tan vacío de todo. _

_Si bien la noche no venía siendo para nada tranquila y conciliar el sueño, fue de lo más difícil; que tú me llamaras a gritos... me sacó el corazón de circulación._

_Que abrieras los ojos con el tuyo en la boca, que siquiera esperaras que yo estuviera en condiciones de consolarte; que me abrazaras como si fuera a desaparecer... _

_No necesité más nada para saber cuanto te estaba lastimando. Estabas tan metida en ese asunto de hacer algo bien por mí que, yo no te podía ganar y mientras más avanzabas; más lejos estaba yo de poder sacarte de ese hoyo en el que sola te habías metido._

_Te tiraste sin mi permiso y aunque lanzaste la mano pidiéndome ayuda, yo no fui capaz de llegar a tiempo y arrancarte de ese fondo que amenazaba con comerte viva. Tropecé a mitad del camino y te vi desaparecer casi con paciencia, chillando tu nombre para que no me dejaras solo; siendo completamente inútil un intento como ese._

_Y ahora, ahora que estás conmigo, no soy capaz de hacerte sentir segura y apartarte ese miedo, que tanto te está destruyendo por dentro. Porque sí, eres una chica fuerte, pero... por alguna extraña razón, estás actuando como si fueras débil y eso es raro._

_No es que fueras una especie de escudo y nada pudiera dañarte, pero... ahora tiemblas como si fueras la última hoja de un árbol bastante viejo y tus colores comienzan a hacerse agua; como la lluvia que cae a nuestras espaldas y que de paso, me mancha el pecho._

_No es que no pudiera hacerte sonreír, pero... en un momento como este, cosas como esa... no servirán de nada. Pedirte que dejes de llorar, que al menos intentes no tomartelo tan en serio... _

_Sólo hará que te pongas peor y que de paso, me detestes por ser tan despreocupado. Porque sí, yo tengo tan en claro el asunto como lo tienes tú, pero... no quiero mostrarte cuan derrumbado estoy, por haberte metido en algo donde tú nunca tendrías que haber entrado._

_Era cosa mía lo que me involucraba con esa tipa, tú no tenías por qué saberlo y sin embargo, cuando me miraste así de fijo, no lo pude evitar._

_**HABLÉ.**_

_Hablé y te lo conté todo. Te dije hasta la última palabra y luego me derrumbé, por como me trataste tú a mí. _

_Me protegiste cuando ella me amenazaba por delante y por detrás y me arrancaste de esos dientes que, llevaban buen rato alimentándose de una carne con tan poco sabor como la mía. Me salvaste de un encierro contínuo y yo, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí libre._

_La tormenta que reinaba sobre mí, se cayó al suelo y pude ver la luz que, hacía buen tiempo no me mostraba el sol. Y esa mano tuyo que estuvo ahí para levantarme..._

_**SIN DUDAS, FUISTE GENEROSA CONMIGO.**_

_Pero, todo eso que me hizo bien a mí, a ti te volvió un par de piezas de un rompecabezas que estaba mal armado. Y correspondía que yo les devolviera su orden original, para que tú te pusieras de pie y encontraras las fuerzas que te hacían falta para terminar con esta pesadilla. _

_Porque era cosa mía el pisotear a Hancock, pero... tú dijiste que lo dejara todo en tus manos, que tú te harías cargo de que ella se diera por enterada que había cosas que podía hacer y otras que no; que confiara en ti y me dejara llevar como la primera vez. Y yo, que en esos momentos necesitaba algo en que creer, me até a ti con un hilo que siquiera alcancé a ver y te lo dije sin pensar._

_**-Lo dejo en tus manos, Nami...-**_

_Y por hacer semejante tontería, tú terminaste siendo un espejo roto que no podía ser reparado por nada y mucho menos, por alguien._

_Estabas tan echada a tu suerte que, si yo no te sostenía, te ibas a volver a caer. Y sabiendo como eran las cosas contigo, sabiendo cuanto me habías contenido tú a mí; no podía dejarlo así._

_Quizás por eso, siquiera te desprendí. No más me levanté un poco, porque me estabas ahogando e intenté responderte de alguna manera, temblando hasta la punta de los dedos, por como te me pegaste tú después. Porque, era cosa tuya..._

_**ESO DE PONERME ASÍ.**_

**-Si sigues así, me vas a romper...-soy lo menos duro que puedo ser**

**-Perdón...-no esperaba otra cosa de tu parte**

**-Tampoco es para que te disculpes...-la verdad que no-Es sólo que me preocupas...-soy honesto, hasta los huesos-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Una pesadilla...-respondes, sin ser clara-Supongo...-**

**-Una pesadilla, ¿eh?-nada más me sale-Te estás atormentando demasiado...-comento, desde adentro-No tienes por qué hacer esto...-**

**-Pero, ¡yo...!-te quejas y me miras fijo-¡Yo quiero ayudarte, Luffy...!-me das a entender-¡No importa como, cuando, ni donde...!-**

**-Ya te lo dije una vez...-paso por arriba tus palabras-No voy a dejar que Hancock te haga daño...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-En el estado que te encuentras ahora...-que es lamentable-¿Crees que puedes hacer algo contra ella?-**

**-Luffy...-estoy pegándote fuerte, se nota**

**-Sé que te preocupas por mí...-la verdad que sí-Y no sabes cuan bien se siente eso...-siquiera yo lo sé-Pero, no voy a exponerte a esa mujer...-te doy a saber-Si alguien va a salir mal de esto...-porque, va a ser así-Ese seré yo, no tú...-**

**-¿Qué parte de "no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso" no entiendes?-susurras y te escucho-¡Yo sólo...!-**

**-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?-vaya manera de entrar en una conversación-¿Aún están despiertos?-**

**-Ace...-y de abrir la puerta, también-¿Tú tampoco...?-**

**-Con los gritos que están pegando, es imposible dormir-tira como si fuera lo más normal-Siquiera No ha pegado el ojo-**

**-Entonces, ustedes también saben sobre...-la cara se me cae, a la mitad**

**-No lo tomes a mal-ahí, aparece ella-Nami estaba preocupada por ti y no sabía que hacer-me explica-No es que nos hayamos metido en tus asuntos-**

**-No quería que nadie terminara involucrándose en esto...-me quejo-¡Y aún así...!-**

**-Ya te lo dije una vez-como que me suena a sermón-No puedes hacerlo todo tú solo, Lu-cuando se pone así de serio, es porque tiene razón-A veces es necesario contar con los demás-**

**-Y ahora, necesitas de nosotros para resolver esto-ella parece ser más sensata que mi hermano-¿No lo crees?-**

_¿Qué si creo que los necesito? No, no lo creo. ¡Sé que es así!_

_Aunque en un principio, pensé que estaría bien resolverlo a mi tiempo y a mi manera, me di cuenta que era imposible enfrentarme a una tipa a la que siquiera me podía imponer. _

_No es que ella tuviera alguna especie de control sobre el que era yo, sólo que sabía como manipularme y de donde tenerme agarrado para que cerrara la boca._

_Porque, aunque me iba y me venía si ella quedaba mal parada, sabía muy bien que terminaría del mismo modo, si decía una sola palabra al respecto. _

_Sólo por eso, ocupé el lugar que me correspondía y esperé a ver si las cosas se resolvían por si solas. Y sí, de alguna manera lo hicieron, hasta que volvió a pisar el único lugar donde me sentía seguro de las personas con sus mismas intenciones._

_Ahí el muro se vino abajo y Hancock pasó por encima de los escombros, acorralándome como la primera vez, condenándome al silencio; para que su imagen no quedara manchada como en un principio. _

_Si bien yo me opuse y hasta le mostré la cara de mi resistencia, sabía que eso no duraría mucho y que tarde o temprano, ella encontraría la manera de bajarme de lo alto y tenerme a sus pies. Porque, estaba empecinada conmigo y librarme de ella, no me iba a salir nada barato._

_Ahora que sus intentos conmigo no son más un secreto mal guardado, no tengo dudas de eso. Esa mujer destrozará todo lo que tengo, con tal de que me quede solo..._

_**Y A SU ENTERA DISPOSICIÓN.**_

**-No es que no lo crea...-empiezo, aunque me cuesta-Sólo que no quiero meterlos en esto...-confieso, sin mucho más-Es asunto mío lo que pase con Hancock...-**

**-Ahora es asunto de todos-él, siempre con la palabra justa-¿No te parece, hermanito?-**

**-Entendemos que quieras hacer esto por tu cuenta-sin dudas, ella está de mi lado-Pero, mi hermana está preocupada por ti-ni que no lo supiera-Así que más te vale que no la corras de esto-**

**-Es por tu bien, Lu-quiere hacerme entender-Si no puedes salir de esto solo-porque, está sentado que no-Nosotros te sacaremos-**

**-¿Estás de acuerdo?-tu hermana, tiene la última palabra, como de costumbre**

**-No creo que valga decir que no...-por primera vez, estoy en lo cierto-Pero, a tu hermana...-hice tu nombre a un lado-La voy a cuidar yo...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y con un pequeño anuncio.

A principios, esta historia iba a contar de **10 capítulos**, como verán ya casi llega a los **10** y no ha terminado XD

Entonces, me decidí a hacerlo de **20**, pero... parece que tampoco llegará. Así que... lo haremos de unos posibles **30** ^^

En caso de haber llegado al límite de desarrollo antes de ese número, terminará antes; pero... máximo le doy ese.

Por otra parte, es un gusto que esta historia les agrade y por supuesto, contar con su apoyo !!

Mil gracias a todo aquel que lee este fic y por supuesto, a **Eliete** por la ayuda en este proyecto y los demás !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.013: AYUDAR+**

_Desde ese entonces, cada palabra tuya se volvió un mal paso mío._

_Tienes los ojos tan ciegos respecto a mí que, probablemente sea eso lo que me tiene en tan mal estado. _

_Si es cierto que enfrentarme a alguien tan imponente como esa tal Hancock es casi imposible, pero... de alguna manera, sentía que si acababa con ella también le pondría fin a mi antigua "__**YO"**__. Después de todo... _

_Ya no puedo seguir sosteniendo esto. Ya no puedo seguir con esa idea metida en la cabeza, que tú no más eres amable conmigo porque quieres pasarme al cuarto y que una vez que lo consigas, te vas a olvidar de mí._

_No eres un chico como cualquiera y eso, yo lo tengo bien claro. Si fueras como Sanji-kun, jamás te hubieras tomado la molestía de prometerle algo como eso a Nojiko; siquiera para dejarla tranquila. _

_Al contrario, le hubieras parado la mano y dicho que todo esto era asunto tuyo y que nadie tenía derecho a meterse. Y sin embargo, los dejaste entrar a los dos; porque tu hermano no se quedó atrás._

_Ace era raro demostrando su interés, pero... cuando algo le importaba, se ponía firme y nadie podía pararlo. Claro, las cosas no le funcionaron tan bien con cierta señorita en particular, pero... intentó ser así con ella también. Sólo que le ganó en batalla, porque él era demasiado inmaduro cuando empezaron a salir. _

_La idea de pasar tiempo juntos a ambos les pareció genial pero, cuando aparecieron __**"LOS PEROS"**__ la cosa de vino abajo y Nojiko se cansó. Para cuando el castillo se derrumbó, estaban lo suficientemente grandecitos para aceptar responsabilidades y Ace se corrió de eso, como si lo estuvieran amenazando con un cuchillo. Y bueno, eso a mi hermana no le gustó._

_Sentenció que era como todos y que no podía malgastar su tiempo y mucho menos su vida, en un tipo tan idiota como él. Por eso mismo, me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo, porque si eras igual que tu hermano; entonces la iba a pasar mal. Sin embargo..._

_Yo no la estaba pasando mal porque tú fueras un tarado, al contrario, la estaba pasando mal porque tú la estabas pasando así y todo por esa mujer. De no haber tocado el tema, las cosas estarían tan equilibradas como siempre y tú no te verías obligado a sonreír, para no hacerme sentir tan culpable. _

_Aunque el asunto con Hancock siguiera dando vueltas por ahí, yo sería sumamente ciega y tú no te sentirías tan atormentado. Pero... _

_No podíamos volver atrás, ya las cosas estaban dichas, no más las teníamos que resolver. Y, como te lo dije una, dos, tres veces..._

_**YO ME IBA A OCUPAR DE TODO.**_

**-¿Ya se van para el Colegio?-porque, el fin de semana pasó rápido**

**-Tengo que esperar a Luffy...-como siempre-Ace dijo que tenía algo que discutir con él...-**

**-Es normal-hasta parece estar de su lado-Es su hermano mayor, después de todo-**

**-¿Y tú desde cuando estás del lado de Ace?-porque, hace rato que le hace la guerra-Que yo sepa, hasta hace unos días era un completo idiota al que no le dirigías la palabra...-**

**-No me malinterpretes, Nami-me esquiva, como de costumbre-Ace está preocupado por su hermano-y se le nota en la cara-Sólo decidí acompañarlo, porque tú también estás metida en esto-**

**-Ya veo...-como que no me la trago**

**-No voy a negarte que él me habló de segundas oportunidades-sabía que diría eso-Esas fueron sus primeras intenciones cuando vino a casa-**

**-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-porque, eso es lo que me interesa saber**

**-Que tendría que esperar, por supuesto-sorprendente que lo estuviera haciendo-Lo importante ahora es que Luffy salga de esto-vaya, hasta está al pendiente de ti-Después, se verá-**

**-Estás pensando en dársela, ¿verdad?-voy al grano-A esa segunda oportunidad...-**

**-Ace es un idiota, Nami-me recuerda-Pero, tiene lo suyo también-aunque yo no sé qué-¿No es lo mismo con Luffy, acaso?-**

**-No compares las cosas así...-porque son completamente diferentes-Tú quieres a Ace...-le doy a entender-En cambio, yo a Luffy...-**

**-Ya estás un poco grandecita para meter ese cuento de que es tu amigo-me deja a la mitad y con los ojos abiertos-Desde que lo trajiste a casa, me di cuenta-**

**-¿Cuenta de qué?-porque yo no noté nada en ese entonces**

**-Que ibas a terminar metida con él-hasta lo dice relajada-Después de todo, parece ser nuestro destino, involucrarnos con chicos así-**

**-¿No te arrepientes de eso, Nojiko?-porque, en el fondo parece que sí**

**-¿Acaso tú sí, Nami?-no me responde, como la mayoría de las veces**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No voy a decirte que estar involucrada con Ace es lo mejor que me haya pasado-porque otras cosas buenas hicieron pie en la vida-Pero, tampoco ha sido lo peor-decide no aplastarlo, por primera vez-Y tengo la leve sensación que, después de lo mal que la pasaste con Sanji-porque, lo padecí-Estar con Luffy, te hace bien-**

**-¿Cómo es que...?-es buena para analizarme**

**-Por eso, entiendo que quieras protegerlo-se pone en mi lugar-Esa tal Hancock no es nadie como para venir y lastimarlo-por supuesto que no-Sin embargo, yo no puedo ir a poner la cara por ti en este asunto-porque ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-Tendrás que arreglártelas sola, Nami-**

**-¿Qué...?-no esperaba semejante cosa de su parte**

**-De todas maneras, estaré apoyándote-ahí, como que intenta reparar el error-Sé que lo harás bien-**

_De alguna manera, esa seguridad suya, me llega hasta el fondo._

_Parece ser que ya no me basta con tu apoyo para estar tranquila y confiar que todo va a salir bien. Después de todo, voy a hacer cara a una mujer que tiene las mismas intenciones que antes tuve yo contigo y, si ella llega a estar al tanto de eso, será completamente inútil intentar defenderme. _

_Porque, toda ronda de insultos que pueda salir de su boca, saldrá con derecho y yo, tendré que aceptarlos. Después de todo, mi nombre está tan manchado como el suyo y siquiera semejante acto de bien en tu nombre, logrará limpiarlo del todo. _

_Porque yo, desde el día que decidí involucrarme contigo, acepté las consecuencias de este contrato y si al final era condenada culpable, entonces... tendría que bajar la cabeza y esperar que tú decidieras por mí. Después de todo..._

_Tú no estás al tanto de nada y, si llegas a darte por enterado, la cosa será otra. Bajarás los brazos en eso de intentar protegerme y tirarás nuestro lazo por la ventana, en lugar de la casa. Todo se vendrá abajo frente a mis ojos y esto terminará siendo en vano. Pero..._

_Aún si tú me terminas odiando, aún si te decides por no verme más la cara, yo... tengo que hacerlo. Una mujer como ella, no tiene derecho de invadir la vida de alguien de una manera tan poco apropiada. No es que la tipa necesite aprender de modales pero, tampoco parece seguirlos al pie de la letra y por eso mismo, alguien tiene que bajarla de lo alto._

_**Y ESA, VOY A SER YO.**_

_Tal vez por eso, la mochila me pesa más que de costumbre. _

_Caminar contigo hasta la puerta del Colegio, por primera vez, me parece un castigo y clavarte los ojos en la cara sin decir nada, una maldición que acorta mis pasos concorde para el tiempo. _

_Definitivamente, no estoy lista para hacerle frente a una situación como esta y mucho menos, sola. Sé que tú dijiste que estarías ahí para apoyarme, que te encargarías de cuidarme las espaldas si ella se atrevía a ponerme un dedo encima; pero... _

_Eso no es suficiente para que a mí me sobren las agallas, la busque sin tomar distancia y le apunte con el dedo llamándola como corresponde que la llame. Lamentablemente..._

_No es cuestión de que yo vaya y le deje los puntos en claro, alguien más tiene que hacerlo por mí o, conmigo. _

_Los directivos tienen que estar al tanto, aunque sea uno de los demás profesores que, sepan de las andadas de esta tipa y que tome en cuenta nuestras palabras y no nos trate de mentirosos. _

_Y yo, sabía perfectamente a quién podíamos confiarle esa parte de todo el asunto._

_**MAKINO-SENSEI.**_

**-Creo que es aquí donde nos separamos...-hablas antes que yo-Tengo que ir a clases...-**

**-Ten cuidado, Luffy...-porque, algo malo va a pasar**

**-Estaré bien, lo prometo...-se nota que tratas de dejarme sosegada**

**-Si me lo prometes, me quedo más tranquila...-después de todo, no faltas a esas palabras**

**-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?-como que no quieres entrar-Me da cosa que hagas todo esto sola...-**

**-Todo estará bien, Luffy...-de alguna manera, tú estás peor que yo-Tienes mi palabra...-**

**-¿Irás a hablar con ella, entonces?-esperas por la respuesta**

**-Sí...-no te niego-Después de todo...-que es mucho-Makino-sensei es la única que nos puede ayudar...-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Oha, oha !

Después de un buen rato, vengo con un poco más de este fic.

Debo confesar que, ni yo me lo creo XD

Estamos casi a bordes del final. Bueno, no tanto, pero... la historia se está resolviendo y no falta mucho, para que se sepan un par de cosas.

Finalmente, el asunto con **Hancock** se está poniendo serio y cada uno quedará por su lado, una vez que se hayan dicho las últimas palabras.

Por supuesto que, esa parte del fic esta adelantada, sólo tengo que trabajarla un poco y dejarla por aquí.

Pero, hasta el momento, porque vaya a saber cuanto tiempo me lleve plantear todo lo último, les dejo lo nuevo ^^

Gracias por el apoyo y por leer !

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.014: GUSTO+**

_Y lo peor de todo, no fue dejar la mayoría del asunto en tus manos, sino volver a cruzarme con ella._

_Me tomó tan por sorpresa que, quedé con los ojos en blanco, cuando me arrinconó contra ese espacio del mismo color y se pegó a mi cuerpo; ni que tuvieramos algo en común._

_Me agarró tan con las defensas bajas que, de todo lo que vino después, no me pude defender. Las fuerzas se me vinieron abajo, cuando intenté detenerla y terminé rindiéndome a ella y sus manos sucias; antes de tiempo. Porque..._

_Se movió demasiado rápida, como para pararle la mano y dejarle los puntos en claro. Actuó más ligera que yo y tomó la ventaja en esa carrera que no contaba de reloj y mucho menos de un límite, para llegar a la meta. _

_Al contrario, era una de esas que te podías tomar con calma y que ganabas, si resultabas ser el más listo. Y, como desde el punto de vista de Hancock, ella era la más sabia de los dos, decidió robarse el trofeo antes que se lo dieran en manos y se mandó solita a la meta. Y, sorprendentemente..._

_**LLEGÓ.**_

_Me tomó del brazo y me tiró al suelo, siguiéndome el paso; para que así mi cuerpo chocara con el suyo y de paso, con sus notables atributos. Como así también se ocupó de guiar mis manos, para que bajaran lo que restaba del sujetador; dejándome ver su piel._

_Ahí si que temblé, de verla tan formada y __**"TÉCNICAMENTE" **__en mi poder, aún sin estar dispuesto yo a hacer lo que ella sí. Sin embargo..._

_No fui capaz de mover un solo dedo para cambiar la situación. Al contrario, me quedé donde estaba y hasta le di a entender que, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera; porque todo ya estaba más que perdido. _

_Fue entonces que cambió de posiciones conmigo y yo, terminé abajo; dándole más control del que ya tenía en general. _

_**AHÍ, EMPEZÓ TODO.**_

_Se tiró sobre mí, sumamente desesperada y se encargó de la maldita camisa que, no le dejaba ver lo que había más abajo. Destruyó por poco los botones, mientras los hacía pedazos y tocó mi pecho; como si jamás lo hubiera hecho. Limitó sus labios, a pasearse por mi cuello; en tanto los dedos se le deslizaban hasta donde estaban mis pantalones._

_Supe entonces (aún sabiéndolo de antemano) que sus intenciones habían dejado de ser buenas y que en sí, nunca lo habían sido para conmigo. _

_De eso me aseguré, cuando siquiera se sentó a responderme y se cargó mi cinto, como si le fastidiara en algún sentido o le impidiera llegar a su verdadero objetivo._

_**O SEA, MIS ADENTROS.**_

_Tiró bajo entonces, la prenda de abajo y se limitó a no ver __**"LO QUE HABÍA AHÍ"**__, por andar su boca perdida en mi pecho. _

_Pasó la lengua sumamente rápido por lo que restaba de mi piel y volvió a subir casi a la misma velocidad, de concentrar sus manos en mi fuerte. Solo ahí, (y no por querer darle el gusto) me moví un poco y a la vez, grité. Porque..._

_Las manos no me alcanzaban, como para quitármela de encima y salir corriendo. Estaba acorralado y hasta encerrado en una celda oscura, donde Hancock me estaba maltratando como a ella tanto le gustaba; pasando por alto como realmente me sentía yo._

_Si gritaba de dolor o de placer, ¿a ella qué le importaba? La situacion no daba como para preguntarlo y estaba seguro que, siquiera tenia pensado hacerlo._

_Porque, lo único que quería era sacar provecho de la situación, lo demás le iba y le venía. Tenía la conciencia demasiado sucia como para intentar limpiarla y si me dejaba cada uno de los dedos marcados en la piel, ¿qué diablos le iba a dar? _

_Total, ella no se perjudicaba en nada. Yo estaba atado de pies y manos, no iba a hablar. Estaba tan quedado y tan atrapado entre sus sucias manos que, la voz me había quedado trabada adentro y aunque quería hacerla salir, no más era el eco de ese tono tan particular lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar y lamentablemente, no llegaba a tus oídos; como para que abrieras la puerta y me sacaras de acá._

_Aunque, claro. Eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, eso era más asunto nuestro que suyo. _

_¿Por qué iba a meter las narices, entonces si nadie la estaba llamando para que pusiera manos en el asunto? _

_Al contrario, le daba lo mismo. Meterse o no, salirse o no, para Hancock todo era igual. Mientras pudiera ponerme un dedo encima, le daba lo mismo si era de noche o de día y me daba la impresión que, si tú nos veías; la cosa no sería otra. _

_Te pasaría por alto, haría como que no estabas ahí y seguiría su paso, como si estuvieramos tan solos; como logró que estuvieramos antes que sonara la campana. La verdad..._

_Llegamos demasiado temprano para poder resolver todo esto que, hasta le dimos la oportunidad de actuar y de la manera que a ella tanto le gustaba. Así, a las apuradas, aunque (en sí) el beso me lo robó luego de meditar un poco._

_Hizo una especie de juego, alrededor de mis labios, logrando un tipo de reacción bastante extraña. Porque..._

_No era que ella provocara ese tipo de sensaciones en mí, no era que un tipo de mujer como ella me gustara, sólo que los había cerrado tanto para gritar por dentro y no por fuera que, apenas la sentí venir, los abrí de a poco (casi hipnotizado), hasta dejarla entrar; en tanto sus manos seguían empecinadas con lo que había __**"AHÍ ABAJO"**__. Porque, así era ella cuando se trataba de mí._

_**PERSISTENTE.**_

_Por eso mismo, cuando los minutos empezaron a colársele, como si fueran hilos ajenos a su tiempo, intentó atajarlos con la punta de los dedos. Buscó, de alguna manera, tener más contacto del que por sí ya tenía conmigo y resolvió que moviéndose al mismo tiempo y ritmo que lo hacía yo; podría llegar a tocarme tanto por dentro como por fuera. Fue entonces que yo... _

_**COMENCÉ A SUDAR.**_

_Su boca tocó la mía, en un instante fuera de las manecillas del reloj y yo, chillé. _

_Hancock estaba llevando el asunto demasiado lejos y demasiado a prisa, como para que yo pudiera mantenerme cuerdo y no lanzarme de lleno a lo que me estaba ofreciendo._

_Por más que me esmeraba, por más que me forzaba a estar agarrado a ti, los ojos me pesaban de una manera casi animal y, por más intentaba cruzarme con tu rostro; no más me chocaba con la cara de esa serpiente venenosa que no paraba de clavarle los colmillos a mi cuello. Y yo, ¡y yo...!_

**-**_**¡Alguien...!**_**-apreto los dedos, hasta donde puedo-**_**¡Alguien pare esto...!**_**-porque, yo no cuento con la voluntad para hacerlo-**_**¡Nami...!**_**-sí, hasta te llamo-**_**¡Por lo que más quieras...!**_**-porque, estás tardando-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!-**

**-¡TÚ!-la puerta se abre, seguida por tu voz-¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-**

**-N-Nami...-recién ahí, puedo respirar**

**-Tú de nuevo-no se alegra de verte-¿Qué quieres ahora?-**

**-¡Deja a Luffy en paz!-bajas un poco la voz-¡Si vuelves a tocarle un solo pelo, te las verás conmigo!-**

**-Para tu información-se pone a tu altura-Le he tocado unos cuantos-hasta lo presume-Llegaste tarde-**

**-¡Te equivocas!-no dejas los signos de lado-¡La que está fuera de tiempo...!-te tomas el tuyo, para matar el misterio-¡Eres tú!-**

**-¡¿Qué yo qué?-se molesta antes de lo esperado**

**-Makino-sensei está al tanto de todo esto-resuelves tranquila-Y pronto, la directora lo estará también-**

**-¿Nico Robin?-hasta lo pregunta**

**-¿Te pensaste que te la iba a dejar pasar?-alardeas de tu estrategia-¡Tienes un problema conmigo, Hancock!-**

**-¿Todo este escándolo es por que me metí con tu osito de peluche?-vaya manera de llamarme, la suya**

**-¿Eh?-tanto que hasta a ti, te llama la atención**

**-¿Qué pasa?-sigue con el mismo tono de siempre-¿Tanto te molesta que le haya puesto las manos encima antes que tú?-**

**-Luffy, sal de aquí-presientes que algo está fuera de lugar**

**-S-Sí...-por eso mismo, te hago caso**

**-Tú quedate ahí, Luffy-siquiera deja que me levante-Hay un par de cosas que tienes que escuchar-**

**-¡Él no tiene que escuchar nada!-alzas la voz de inmediato-¡Dejalo en paz!-**

**-Te pones a la defensiva-por eso, sonríe-¿Será que estás ocultando algo?-**

**-¡Para nada!-le das pelea-¡Yo sólo...!-**

**-Puede que parezca sorda-la verdad, no-Pero, las paredes hablan-buen dicho, ese-Y de ti, hablan demasiado-**

**-Luffy, sal de aquí-ahí, te pones en directa-¡Ahora!-**

**-E-Está bien...-me acomodo de alguna manera y voy directo a la puerta**

**-Ah, ya entiendo-pero, sus palabras me paran-Tienes miedo de que Luffy se entere de la verdad, ¿no es así?-**

**-¿La verdad?-no hago caso omiso a lo último-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma, Nami?-hasta te llama por el nombre**

**-¿Decirme qué?-no me quedo atrás-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-¿Acaso no es obvio?-evita echarse a reír-Todo este tiempo, te usó para darse el gusto-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Oha, oha !

Después de un buen rato, vengo con un poco más de este fic.

Debo confesar que, ni yo me lo creo XD

Estamos casi a bordes del final. Bueno, no tanto, pero... la historia se está resolviendo y no falta mucho, para que se sepan un par de cosas.

Finalmente, el asunto con **Hancock** se está poniendo serio y cada uno quedará por su lado, una vez que se hayan dicho las últimas palabras.

Por supuesto que, esa parte del fic esta adelantada, sólo tengo que trabajarla un poco y dejarla por aquí.

Pero, hasta el momento, porque vaya a saber cuanto tiempo me lleve plantear todo lo último, les dejo lo nuevo ^^

Gracias por el apoyo y por leer !

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.015: CASA+**

_De un momento a otro, el equilibrio que parecía tener lo nuestro, se vino abajo y todo porque ella abrió la boca. _

_Me acusó de algo sumamente cierto y llamó tu atención, como jamás fui capaz de hacerlo yo. Y yo, que estaba en medio de la relación que mantenías con esa mujer, quedé con el nombre manchado y con tus ojos clavados en mi cara._

_Te volviste de una manera casi animal y me culpaste de todo crimen que se te pasó por la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Actuaste como si estuvieras herido y siquiera te sentaste a pedirme una explicación, porque de sobra te sabías que yo no tendría una para darte. Después de todo..._

_Estaba sumamente claro, mis intenciones nunca fueron las mejores contigo y comparada con Hancock, no era mucho más mujercita de lo que decía ser ella._

_Y de eso me di cuenta, cuando tú te dignaste a quedarte en la que era yo, esperando una especie de señal, para dar el último paso y enterarte de todo eso que cubrió el telón; cuando yo te monté mi obra de teatro._

_De la noche a la mañana, alguien más volvió a tomarte por idiota y estabas sorprendido. La misma persona que juró ayudarte, la misma persona que prometió que iba a cuidarte; no más usó el tiempo para apuñalarte por la espalda._

_Y ahora que la veías, no sabías que pensar. Tu corazón estaba partido al medio y aunque tenías ganas de llorar, no te daba la cara para acabar de rodillas y cortar el piso con las manos; preguntándome "__**¿POR QUÉ?"**__. Tú que confiaste en mí, tú que creíste en mí, tú que dejaste todo en manos de esta que era yo..._

_**¿TE MERECÍAS LO QUE TE ESTABA PASANDO?**_

_No. Yo sabía que no, pero... dirigirte la palabra y decirte que lo sentía, que no eran mis intenciones lastimarte o algo por el estilo, no más empeoraría las cosas._

_El castillo estaba bastante abajo como para poder levantarlo y yo, ya no estaba a tiempo para juntar cada una de sus piezas y ponerlas en su lugar. _

_Tú estabas demasiado roto y yo, no contaba con las herramientas adecuadas como para repararte y volver a meterte el mismo cuento acompañado por el mismo verso._

_Los trapos estaban luciéndose al viento y yo, ya no podía vendarte los ojos y cerrarte la boca, para que volvieras a creer en mí._

_A vistas tuyas, era una mentirosa y aunque en el fondo quería cambiarlo, sabía perfectamente que no estaba dentro de mi lista de derechos que tú te pusieras de mi lado._

_Siquiera estaba segura, si querías ponerte del mío o ponerte del suyo. Después de todo, aunque Hancock también había actuado del modo que yo, se tomó la delicadeza de abrirte los ojos y hacerte saber con qué clase de persona te estabas involucrando._

_Esa que dijo quererte, esa que dijo estar enamorada de ese que eras tú, esa que ahora te miraba con culpa..._

_**NO ERA MÁS QUE EL REFLEJO DE ESA CHICA QUE QUERÍAS PARA TI.**_

**-Vaya-rompe el hielo-Así que no lo sabías-**

**-¿Saber qué?-hasta suenas frío-¿Qué me tomó el pelo como me lo tomaste tú?-la resumes fácilmente-No, por supuesto que no lo sabía-dices tajante-De haber sido así, no la hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos-**

**-¡Sobre eso, yo...!-intento defenderme-¡No quería...!-**

**-¿Qué?-pero, tú no me dejas-¿Qué no querías, Nami?-y de paso, agregas mi nombre-¿Tomarme el pelo o tratarme como si fuera un idiota?-**

**-¡Yo jamás quise lastimarte, Luffy...!-hasta lo grito-¡Es sólo que...!-**

**-¿Todavía te da la cara para seguir mintiendo?-por suerte, ese no eres tú-Eres aún peor que yo-**

**-No te metas en esto, Hancock-la miras crudo-No es asunto tuyo-**

**-Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para andar metiéndome en los tuyos, ¿no te parece?-te suelta, sin que se lo pidas-La hora de jugar, se terminó tanto para mí como para ustedes-**

_El chirrido de la puerta, es lo último que siento de ella. _

_Desaparece como una especie de fantasma y me deja al acecho de otro sumamente parecido y a la vez, sumamente diferente._

_Tus palabras se las traga el viento y el gesto lúgubre que me muestras con tu cara, hace que retroceda._

_La sensación de que estamos atrapados en una jaula, me acorrala por delante y por detrás, siendo mis ojos únicos testigos de la llave que cae a tus pies._

_Por primera vez, la idea de que puedes llegar a odiarme, me taladra el corazón y el cuerpo entero se me hace pedazos; de sólo creer que puede llegar a ser así. _

_Tú que nunca me juzgaste, tú que siempre tuviste una buena vista de esta que dice ser yo, tú que siempre pusiste la mejor cara para que yo no me sintiera culpable... _

_**¿QUÉ TANTO CREES DE MÍ AHORA?**_

_Tu silencio es tan tajante como lo poco que dijiste y los pasos que das para el alcanzarme, mucho más._

_Una clase casi extraña de terremoto sacude mis adentros y caigo despacio, para que tú me atajes._

_Toco el suelo, ni que fuera hielo y ahí, una vez más, vuelvo a chocarme con ese chico tan original y tan natural que ahora, me ve de una manera completamente diferente a como lo veo yo._

_Frío, seco... esperas que yo te diga algo, cuando yo no soy capaz de decirte nada, cuando no me alcanzan las palabras; cuando no me sobran las agallas. Porque... enfrentarte a ti, es una guerra que pierdo y no existe revancha que valga, para que yo salga victoriosa._

_**TÚ ERES EL GANADOR INDISCUTIBLE DE ESTE JUEGO.**_

**-Vas a preguntarme por qué, ¿no?-evito ponerme en víctima**

**-¿Debería?-tratarme bien, no está dentro de tus planes**

**-Luffy...-siento que debo llamarte, para que me escuches-Yo no quería que supieras de esto...-**

**-Y me imagino por qué-ponerte en mi lugar, nunca-Si yo me daba por enterado, todo se te venía abajo-vaya manera de deducir las cosas-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-Yo no quería lastimarte...-susurro y siento que no me oyes-Juro que no quería...-**

**-¿Y pretendes que te crea?-me apuñalas y no por la espalda-Después de cómo me mentiste-y me lo recalcas-Eso es imposible-**

**-No pretendo que me creas...-porque, no está a mi alcance que cambies de parecer-Sé que estuve mal y entenderé si me odias...-**

**-No te odio-me das a saber-Sólo que no estoy seguro de que te quiero-**

**-¿Eh?-eso duele, demasiado**

**-Después de todo, yo confié en ti-me recuerdas-Y tú no le diste importancia-**

**-¡Eso no es cierto...!-levanto la voz-¡Yo...!-**

**-¿Sabes cuan mal se siente eso, Nami?-me dejas a la mitad, como de costumbre-¿Sabes cuan mal se siente saber que me usaste como podrías haber usado a cualquiera?-**

**-No...-te doy la razón-No lo sé...-**

**-Yo creí que eras mi amiga-confiesas desde adentro-Te tomé como tal-eres claro-Y tú me pagaste de la peor manera-**

**-¡Pero, no porque quise...!-de algún modo, trato de explicarte-¡Es sólo que...!-**

**-No quiero que me expliques nada-no me dejas terminar-Ya todo está más que claro para mí, por si no lo sabías-**

**-Es cierto que tenía pensado usarte en un principio...-te detengo, sin que te alejes-¡Pero, jamás lo hice...!-ahí, levanto la voz-¡Jamás me dio la cara para tratarte como él me trató a mí...!-**

**-Es un poco tarde para que me digas eso-no me das chance alguno de alcanzarte-Sea cierto o no-porque, no te lo tragas-Me mentiste-haces pie en lo último-Y que me digas el por qué, no hará que sea otra cosa-**

**-Luffy...-en el fondo, no te conozco**

**-Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero...-ahí, me miras fijo-Se terminó-**

**-¿Qué...?-me dejas muda, sin posibilidad alguna de dar vuelta el asunto**

**-Si teníamos algo o no-porque, no está claro-Se acabó-**

_Decir que me despedazas el alma y que de paso me arrancas el corazón, es ser demasiado suave._

_Actúas, te compartas como un animal y siquiera pareces sentirlo. Aunque me ves llorar, aunque me ves suplicar, aunque me sientes pegada a ese que es tu pecho; agarrada con fuerza a tu cuerpo... aparentas que nada te importa y me dejas atrás, como si yo fuera una historia pasada y pisada... a sabiendas que no es tan así._

_Finges que me olvidas, que ya no me quieres, que probablemente me odias y das pasos casi tajantes como tu voz, para borrar del todo el cuento que escribiste conmigo en un par de meses que por la picadura de esa serpiente; se tiñó de negro. _

_Y yo, que estoy a un costado y con la mano tan larga como me da el brazo, no más repito una y otra vez la misma frase; para que tú te detengas, para que tú me mires y me digas otra cosa... menos esa._

**-Vete a casa-**


	18. Chapter 18

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.016: NADA+**

_En pocas palabras, no me lo esperaba._

_Siempre creí, que jamás sería yo, el que le pondría fin a algo que a mi vista parecía ser perfecto. Creí que, de alguna manera, tú te las arreglarías para estropear lo nuestro y lo hiciste; sólo que no como yo pensaba que lo harías._

_Escuchar semejante cosa de la boca de esa serpiente, consiguió el efecto contrario que probablemente, hubieras conseguido tú; si te hubieras atrevido a contarme la verdad._

_Ahora que las cosas están deshechas, puedo comprenderlo un poco. Esa culpa que te inundaba cuando me mirabas a los ojos, ese llanto repentino y sin motivo; esos besos que sabían a todo y a la vez, a nada._

_Ahora que no hay hilo que nos ata, puedo entender todo eso a la perfección y sin dificultades. De alguna manera, tú..._

_Sentías que estabas en falta conmigo y, como tenías la garganta tan cerrada, no te daba la cara como para contarme por qué demonios te sentías así._

_Estabas como encerrada en tu propia coraza y lo más curioso era que, te morías por salir. Te morías por conocer el mundo, por darte cuenta que estabas equivocada y que habías juzgado mi libro tan sólo de ver la portada. Y ahora..._

_Ahora es demasiado tarde como para que te arrepientas y me digas que no era eso lo que pretendías hacer conmigo. Que si bien al principio ibas a hacerme daño, las piernas te temblaron de sólo conocerme y diste un paso al costado; para tratarme como supuestamente me merecía._

_Que me vengas con eso ahora, no hará que las cosas sean otras y mucho menos, que a mí me salga esa frase que tanto quieres escuchar. Después de todo, yo te lo dejé bien claro._

_**-No te odio, sólo que no estoy seguro de que te quiero-**_

_Y aunque fui duro, aunque te partí el corazón al medio, aunque quise tratarte tan bien como siempre; el hueco que tenía dentro era demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, a sabiendas de cómo me hiciste daño . _

_Rompiste algo dentro mío y lo peor de todo es que, ahora no tiene arreglo. Ese espacio que yo te di, ese espacio que te dejé ocupar; ahora es una grieta partida al medio... por donde corre el agua que no corre por mi cara. _

_Porque sí, me hiciste daño y demasiado. Me apuñalaste por delante y por detrás, con una sonrisa de esas grandes y una risa casi penetrante, que perforó mi alma y me dejó de rodillas; golpeando el suelo que parecía más hielo que otra cosa. _

_Y ahora que me encuentro del otro lado de la puerta, no más aprieto los dientes, por lo mucho que me duele oírte llorar._

_Ser el culpable de semejante cosa, ser el que te hace sentir así... _

_**SIN DUDAS, SOY EL PEOR.**_

_Yo que dije que jamás te llevaría a eso, yo que juré con mi vida que haría hasta lo imposible porque fueras feliz... ahora mismo te estoy arrancando de las manos la única cosa que te hacía sentir así. _

_Yo mismo me estoy desprendiendo de tu mano, para caminar solo y dejarte de la misma manera que tú me dejaste a mí. Ahí, tirada en el suelo, pidiendo de rodillas perdón a este que no ve, a este que no siente. Porque..._

_Me dejaste ciego y ahora los ojos me arden, como para fijarme en ti y ver en los tuyos, todo eso que desde adentro deseo poder ver. _

_Porque, no está en mí eso de guardarte rencor, pero... tampoco lo de perdonarte. Dejarte pasar una tan grande y sonreírte como todos los días, es engañarme de pies a cabeza; como me engañaste tú y ya tuve demasiadas mentiras... como para soportar una más._

_**Y ENCIMA DE TU PARTE.**_

_Si bien estoy acostumbrado a que me mientan, que tú hayas tomado ese camino conmigo, me dejó sin palabras._

_En ese momento en que Hancock abrió la boca para incriminarte, jamás pensé que saldría con algo como eso y que de paso, tú lo admitirías. _

_Deseé tanto que me miraras fijo y me dijeras que no era cierto que, cuando me saliste con que no querías lastimarme; el mundo se vino abajo y se cayó a mis pies. _

_En el alma, se me hizo un hueco y tú pasaste por él como si fueras un rayo, arrancándome el corazón; sin pedir permiso. Me golpeaste bien adentro y me tiraste al suelo, llamándome idiota una y otra vez, borrándome las lágrimas del rostro. Porque, si alguien tenía que echarse a llorar, esa eras tú._

_**Y NO YO.**_

_Porque, tú me lo dijiste. Que sólo querías ser mi amiga, que no querías que nada de lo nuestro se perdiera; tan sólo por querer dar otro paso más adelante y yo, no te escuché._

_Aposté a que estaba bien dejar de ser tan sólo eso y te llevé a un punto donde tú te sentiste aún más culpable que siendo mi compañera de juegos y, por esa misma razón, siquiera te defendiste cuando el castillo se derrumbó y no precisamente de tu lado de la cuadra._

_Dejaste que todo se diera como debía darse y aceptaste las consecuencias de la sentencia que yo te di, antes de salir por esa puerta. Porque, todo estaba más que perdido y yo, no estaba en condiciones de decir que eras sumamente inocente y que el causante de todo ese lío que armamos entre los dos; era yo._

_No acusarte de mentirosa y aceptar los cargos por ti, no estaba dentro de mis derechos y por eso mismo, di la media vuelta. Abrí el pasaje a ese otro mundo ajeno al tuyo y le puse fin a lo pudimos haber tenido; si no me hubieras mentido._

_Porque yo lo arriesgué todo por ti y tú me pagaste con nada. Me vendiste un cuento barato de esos tuyos y me endulzaste con un par de frases que, yo sordo, te escuché. Pintaste para mí una historia color de rosa, que luego Hancock volvió de negro y las estrellas se desprendieron de nuestro cielo._

_**PARA SIEMPRE.**_

**-¿Soy idiota, acaso?-golpeo la puerta y todo-¡Ella nunca quiso tener algo conmigo...!-hasta lo doy por sentado-¡Es como dijo Hancock...!-aprieto los dientes y salen las lágrimas-¡Todo este tiempo...!-que no fue tanto-¡Me usó para darse el gusto...!-**

_Y aunque no quiero creerlo, aunque me niego rotundamente a creerlo, sé que es cierto._

_Que detrás del telón, tú me ocultaste un montón cosas y que, esta era la última que querías que yo descubriera. Porque, todo decaía en ti y si dabas un mal paso, entonces todo se iría al diablo. _

_Y así fue. Las cosas se te fueron de las manos y disparaste para el lado equivocado, quedando como "__**LA MALA DE LA PELÍCULA"**__. Perdiste en tu propio juego y arrojaste la última de tus cartas al vacío, a ver si con eso cambiabas las cosas; pero... no más lograste que el agujero se hiciera mucho más grande, quedando con las manos manchadas._

_**COMO SI FUERAS UNA ASESINA.**_

**-Que yo la quiera no cambia nada, ¿no?-quiero creer que sí-Después de todo...-que es poco-Es una mentirosa...-**

_Y de las mejores, cabe decir. Porque, mentiste hasta el último punto de la oración y siquiera dijiste estar arrepentida de aquello._

_Al contrario, te mostraste feliz, inventando líneas nuevas para el cuento; en tanto yo iba cayendo cada vez más en tu telaraña. Porque, había que ser idiota para creerte tan ciegamente como te crei yo y había que ser sumamente tarado, para no darse cuenta que estabas mitiendo como la mejor. Pero..._

_Yo estaba tan empecinado, tan encaprichado contigo que, no me di cuenta. No vi lo que tramabas, no vi lo que pretendías y te dejé seguir. Te dejé seguir por ese camino que te llevó a las puertas de mi corazón y que te las abrió, para que saltaras entre mis nubes. ¡Y ahora...!_

**-Ah, Luffy-san...-esa voz, detiene mis pensamientos-No te hacía tan temprano por aquí...-**

**-Vivi...-la llamo casi bajo-¿Necesitabas algo, acaso?-**

**-No, nada en especial...-como siempre-Sólo estaba buscando a Nami-san...-vaya, justo a ti-¿La has visto?-**

**-Sí...-le doy lo que quiere-Está ahí dentro...-**

**-¿Y eso?-le llama la atención-¿Por qué?-**

**-No lo sé...-le miento, como de costumbre-Mejor se lo preguntas a ella...-**

**-Es raro que digas una cosa esa...-comenta como si nada-Tú te llevas mejor con Nami-san que yo...-**

**-No te creas...-evito darle muchos detalles-No somos tan buenos amigos como parece...-**

**-¿Pasó algo?-supone y acierta-¿Pelearon, acaso?-**

**-No estoy de humor como para hablar de eso...-**

**-¿Luffy-san?-sí, la trato bastante mal**

**-¿Sabes qué?-siquiera toco el tema-Mejor me voy a casa...-porque, eso quiero hacer-No estoy de ánimos como para quedarme en la escuela...-**

**-¿Le doy tus saludos a Nami, entonces?-lo último que quiero es que haga eso**

**-No...-soy seco-De mi parte...-porque, estamos hablando de mí-No le des nada...-**


	19. Chapter 19

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.017: PARECER+**

_Definitivamente, nuestra historia tuvo el peor de los desenlaces. Cada uno por su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra al otro..._

_Sin dudas, nos tratamos mal y terminamos aún peor, cuando tú le pusiste el punto final a este cuento que, gracias a Hancock; no llegó a buen puerto._

_Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse, justo cuando parecía que tú y yo podíamos llegar a algo, el telón se bajó antes de lo esperado y nos olvidamos de representar el último pedazo del guión._

_Pasamos por alto el final de la obra y cuando quisimos sentarnos a interpretarlo, el tiempo tocó su límite. Las manecillas le pusieron el freno a los minutos y nos regalaron lo que quedaba de los segundos, para que nos lo dijeramos todo y no nos callaramos nada. Pero... tanto tú como yo, optamos por el silencio y no más nos miramos, esperando que alguna explicación lógica cayera a nuestros pies. Y, una nos cayó, sólo que no la que nosotros esperabamos que nos cayera._

_Se nos vino encima la parte en que todo se cortaba entre los dos y tú tomaste la línea y el papel principal, para no salir tan herido. Sin embargo, tus ojos hablaron por tu boca y yo me di cuenta._

_**ESTABAS LLORANDO POR DENTRO.**_

_Siquiera necesité que me lo dijeras, estaba claro que no estabas entero y que la culpable de tu estado casi miserable, era yo. Después de todo..._

_Te había jurado cientos de cosas que no cumplí y te escupí en la cara una verdad que no pudiste soportar; por eso mismo saliste por la puerta. Te refugiaste de mí y del veneno que había en mi boca, tratando de entender por tu cuenta que tanto había pasado y por qué, sin encontrar una respuesta que correspondiera a las preguntas, que por cobarde, no me hiciste a mí. _

_Solamente corriste a esa mujer del medio y soltaste mi mano sin tomarla antes, diciendo un par de cosas sin sentido que, una vez que te saliste del mundo que compartías conmigo, adquirieron un significado completamente diferente al que tú le diste estando casi de mi lado._

_Y yo que siquiera te detuve, yo que siquiera te grité que no te fueras... me quedé de mi lado de la cuadra, helada; esperando alguna señal de tu parte, para poder arreglar lo que sin darme cuenta eché a perder. Pero..._

_Tú no me diste la oportunidad de revertir las cosas y me tiraste al suelo, llamándome __**"MENTIROSA"**__, diciéndome que no podías perdonarme una falta tan grande como esa y que no estabas seguro respecto a lo que sentías por mí. Y yo... _

_Yo que conté con el tiempo para devolvértela, me callé la boca y te dejé andar. Dejé que te salieras de mi universo y que dieras media vuelta, para no volverme a encontrar. Dejé que me abandonaras a mitad del camino y que de paso, me odiaras sin sentido. Dejé que hicieras un montón de cosas y que las pensaras a tu antojo; sin respetar el órden que yo antes les di. _

_**EN POCAS PALABRAS, TE LIBERÉ.**_

_Te saqué de la jaula en la que estabas preso y te devolví tus alas, para que volaras por otro cielo y te arrancaras del mío. Te di derecho de ser libre y te entregué el cuaderno, para que tú eligieras el rumbo. Te desprendí de mí, sin preguntarte que tanto querías hacer conmigo y te tiré al pozo; con los ojos bien abiertos. Y tú..._

_Tú me diste permiso y cabida a todo eso, porque estabas dolido y necesitabas salirte de esa que decía ser yo. Obviaste la sonrisa y pusiste un gesto frío, te tragaste tus propias __**"GRACIAS"**__ y saltaste a ese hueco vacío, donde probablemente ella te esperaba para comerte vivo. Y yo..._

_Yo que antes intenté protegerte de ese daño, de ese dolor... te entregué de brazos bien abiertos a esa otra que, no era tan distinta a mí y que, aún tenía las mismas intenciones contigo. _

_Te lancé a un destino, a un futuro completamente distinto al que hubiera querido y cerré los ojos; para no ver como te refugiabas en esa mujer que no era yo._

_Decidí torturarme en silencio y admitir mi derrota de la manera más humillante, para que tú me vieras sufrir y fueras feliz de verme aceptar mi castigo. Sólo después de todo eso, sólo después de reconocer cuanto me equivoqué contigo..._

_**SALGO CORRIENDO.**_

_Tras el chirrido de la puerta abierta, arranco mi cuerpo del suelo y abandono el infierno, en el que tú me sumergiste. Abro y cierro otras tantas, hasta llegar afuera y regreso a casa. Regreso al único lugar donde tú no puedes lastimarme, donde tú no puedes juzgarme; donde tú no puedes encontrarme y me choco con lo que, quizas, estaba cantado desde un principio._

_**ELLOS DOS ARREGLANDO SUS COSAS.**_

_Tu hermano con esa voz que se parece a la tuya y la mía, creyendo cada uno de esos cuentos baratos que, ya le vendió una vez y que como tonta enamorada; se tragó. La escena de años atrás, cuando ella se decidió a salir e intentar algo con él, se repite y mis ojos la captan de pies a cabeza; siendo los únicos testigos del beso que marca las reglas y los deberes que Nojiko le impone para empezar de nuevo. _

_Y Ace, que es aún peor que tú para aceptar responsabilidades, sonríe grande, apostando a que esta vez las cosas saldrán como deben salir; sin tener que dar un paso atrás. Él, a diferencia tuya, se atreve a saltar y ella, lo acompaña como si fuera algo natural estar tan rendida a sus pies. Sin embargo..._

_El único que está rendido y a los pies de alguien, es tu hermano. Porque, sabe perfectamente lo que significa volver a empezar las cosas con una chica como mi hermana. Ella terminará siendo la que maneje las cosas y él un fiel sirviente que no dirá una sola palabra, cuando le digan exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. Su vida pasará a ser un ir y venir, del cual terminará agotado en poco tiempo y por el que acabará muerto, uno de estos días. Sin embargo... _

_**ESO ES LO QUE MENOS IMPORTA, AHORA.**_

**-No sabía que estaban ocupados...-aunque, a simple vista, se ve-Los dejaré solos...-**

**-¿Por qué traes esa cara, Nami?-ella es bastante perceptiva-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-¿Lu no estaba contigo, acaso?-y él, también**

**-Sí...-le doy la razón-Pero, prefirió quedarse en la escuela...-**

**-¿Se pelearon ustedes dos?-como da en el blanco, por ser mayor-Por tu cara, lo digo-**

**-Sí, No tiene razón-se vale que alguno se ponga de mi lado-No traes buen semblante-**

**-No quiero hablar de eso...-evito tocar el tema-Luffy me dijo cosas horribles esta mañana...-**

**-Se molestó contigo, entonces-una manera más sutil, nunca**

**-Es raro que Lu se moleste contigo-buena observación-Hasta donde yo sé-que es poco-Se llevan bastante bien-**

**-Sí...-no lo niego-Así era hasta esta mañana...-**

**-¿Qué pasó, Nami?-ella trata de ser menos directa-¿Acaso discutieron por lo de esa mujer?-**

**-No...-le miento-Lo de Hancock ya se terminó...-digo, casi segura-La sacarán de la escuela en un par de días...-**

**-Bueno, ahora podrás estar tranquila-ojalá, pero no-Luffy ya no se verá atormentado por una tipa como ella-**

**-Que bien por él...-soy irónica y se nota-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí...-**

**-Sigo sin entender por qué mi hermanito se molestó contigo, ¿sabes?-porque yo no se lo estoy explicando-Si las cosas están resueltas y no hay más vuelta que darle-nos falta una-¿Qué motivos tendrían ustedes dos para pelear?-**

**-Mejor se lo preguntas a él...-lo dejo en tus manos-Yo ya tuve suficiente por hoy...-**

**-Nami, no te vayas al cuarto-porque, eso estoy por hacer-Siéntate y dinos que pasó-**

**-¡Luffy me odia!-hasta lo grito-Él me odia, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-ella, queda sorprendida**

**-¿Lu te dijo eso?-y él, le sigue los pasos**

**-Dijo que no estaba seguro de si me quería...-ahí, saltan las lágrimas-Y que me fuera a casa...-**

**-¿Le hiciste algo como para que te dijera eso?-**

**-Yo...-busco fuerzas donde no las tengo-Le mentí...-**

**-¿Le mentiste?-y el tuyo, encima pregunta-¿Cómo es eso?-**

**-Todo este tiempo...-que fue poco-No más lo usé para hacérselas pagar a Sanji-kun...-les cuento, en sí, las cosas-Él me trató como si fuera una idiota...-la verdad que sí-Yo sólo quería devolvérsela, pero...-ahí, meto excusas-No me dio la cara como para enfrentarlo y...-**

**-Te metiste con Luffy para de alguna manera hacerte respetar por él, ¿no es así?-**

**-¡Yo no quería lastimarlo!-les digo lo que a ti-¡Juro que...!-**

**-Creo que será mejor que hable con él-tu hermano, se levanta y todo-Lu no resolverá esto solo-**

**-¿No crees que sería mejor que Nami le explique como fueron de verdad las cosas?-**

**-No-es tajante-Es mejor que ella se quede aquí-sentencia-Ellos dos tienen que hablar, cuando estén más tranquilos-acota maduro-Déjalo en mis manos, No-le pide que confíe-Puedo hacerme cargo de esto, aunque no lo parezca-**


	20. Chapter 20

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.018: EN MÍ+**

_Las horas pasaron ni que fueran días, una vez que Ace se apareció por casa. Llegó, ni que me hubiera seguido los pasos y me aplastó el semblante, con ese típico dicho suyo._

_**-Lu, tenemos que hablar-**_

_Me señaló automáticamente el comedor, una vez que la comida estuvo sobre la mesa y me miró fijo, cuando estuve a su alcance. Se puso serio, entonces, con los ojos chicos; apretando los nudillos como si estuviera a la espera de algo, sin dar un solo maldito detalle. Y yo, que estaba del otro lado, actué en mi defensa, por sentirme atacado. En pocas palabras..._

_**LE HABLÉ.**_

_**-¿Qué?-lo miré con ganas de asesinarlo**_

_**-¿No vas a comer?-fue al grano, como siempre**_

_**-No tengo hambre...-y yo, también-Es todo...-**_

_**-Mira, Lu-lo cansé, rápido-Sé que estás mal por todo lo que pasó-no sabía cuanto-Pero, no conseguirás nada a este paso-**_

_**-¿Quién dijo que quería conseguir algo?-al menos, yo no-Las cosas están mejor así...-**_

_**-Claro-se hizo el interesante-Te desquitaste de esa Hancock, después de todo-que suerte la mía, la verdad-Y de Nami también-**_

_**-No quiero hablar de Nami...-lo esquivé, en ese sentido-Lo mío con ella, se terminó...-**_

_**-¿Lo tuyo con ella?-no entendió-¿Tenían algo, acaso?-**_

_**-Yo creí que sí...-mal por mí-Pero, ella me demostró que no...-**_

_**-Vamos, Lu-quiso levantarme los ánimos-Conoces a Nami mejor que yo-no creía así-¿De veras crees que se atrevería a lastimarte?-**_

_**-No la conozco tan bien como crees, Ace...-le di pelea-Después de todo, dejé que me usara para hacercelas pagar a Sanji...-**_

_**-Si esas fueron sus intenciones desde un principio-lo puso en duda-¿Por qué no te puso las manos encima como él se las puso a ella y ya?-**_

_**-No lo sé...-tampoco pregunté-Y no me interesa saberlo...-**_

_**-Puede que no te importe, pero...-la verdad que no-No eres el único que la está pasando mal-nunca dije que lo fuera-Esa chica lo está padeciendo tanto como tú-**_

_**-¿Qué?-me guardé la risa, porque siquiera la tenía-¿Ahora vas a decirme que lo siente?-**_

_**-Nojiko te lo dejó claro, ¿no?-no mucho que digamos-Le importas a su hermana, tanto como ella te importa a ti-**_

_**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-evité gritarle-Sólo porque hayas arreglado las cosas con Nojiko, no tienes derecho de hablar por mí...-**_

_**-Sólo te digo que no seas idiota-no se guardó el insulto-Puede que Nami te haya lastimado-lo hiciste, que es diferente-Pero, tú también la lastimaste a ella-**_

_El silencio que cayó sobre mí, me arrolló el corazón junto al recuerdo, dejando algunos cabos sueltos que terminaron por llamar mi atención y de paso, robarse el correr de los días._

_Últimamente, conversar con Ace me dejaba en ese estado, como callado y las preguntas me asaltaban por delante y por detrás, sin que tuviera oportunidad de defenderme._

_Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿de qué me iba a defender? Mi relación contigo estaba más que clara, no había nada que resolver y yo sabía por qué. Tú estabas en otra onda y no te picaba eso de meterte con un vago como yo, al que no más le dabas las gracias y una sonrisita de vez en cuando._

_Precisamente por eso, mi mundo estaba tan sacudido. La rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado, se dio vuelta de la noche a la mañana, faltándome tú en ese lugar tan particular._

_Ya van un par de semanas con la misma cosa y no puedo aguantarlo. Pero, no quiero enfrentarte y salirte con puras quejas, no quiero arruinarte el día y mucho menos; dañar la paz que ya no hay entre nosotros._

_Al contrario, quiero al menos retener eso, eso que alguna vez fuimos, para no perderte del todo. Porque si me sueltas la mano, me voy a caer y no estoy listo para un golpe tan grande como ese._

_Por eso mismo, me rendí al sofá. Siquiera es media tarde y el tiempo parece estar congelado en las manecillas del reloj que marcan las siete._

_Ace no regresará hasta la noche. El viaje de vuelta le lleva unas 3 horas exactamente y a veces más, si la cosa viene con retraso o se detiene a comer algo. _

_En mi caso, tengo el estómago tan cerrado que, no tengo ni ganas de probar una mandarina. Es increíble pero, consiguió tocar el único punto que me jode y ahora, no estoy de ánimos para nada. Sólo quiero cerrar los ojos, olvidarme del resto del mundo y esperar que la puerta chille, para darme por enterado que él está de vuelta._

_Porque sí, me hacía el discimulado pero, algo de ti me tenía dando vueltas y no lo podía explicar. Porque me diste tanto permiso a ser tu tutor que, sentí que tenía alguna especie de puesto en tu reino y que era uno de esos altos. Pero, las cosas son tan distintas ahora que, tengo ganas de llorar._

_Quizás por eso, me rendí al sueño. Me tiré de lleno a ese mar de recuerdos, en el que te divertías conmigo y me contabas secretos, ni que fuera tu hermano. Esos tiempos en los que corríamos por las calles diciendo puras tonterías, pasando las tardes en el parque; comiendo una que otra manzana... mientras tú te me quedabas mirando ni que fuera un espectáculo._

_Es duro, pero tengo que aceptarlo. Sea chico, sea grande, echo de menos esos entonces; pero mucho más te echo de menos a ti. Porque, mi corazón idiota te extraña._

_**Y YO TAMBIÉN.**_

_Tal vez por tener todo eso en mente, no te vi venir._

_Llegaste cansada, harta de un día de perros y tiraste el bolso a picos de la entrada; con la cara caída de tanto caminar. Habías corrido tanto de clase en clase que, lo único que querías era echarte en la cama y dormir hasta la mañana, sin que nadie te molestara. _

_Pero, como siempre, el despertador sonaría a las 6 y tendrías que volver a andar, como todos los días. Siquiera los fines de semana podías dormir bien, estabas tan pegada a la rutina que, abandonabas la almohada ni que te obligaran y te ponías a hacer cosas; ni que el deber te llamara._

_Sin querer, te habías vuelto toda una ama de casa y eso que no estabas casada. Porque sí, podías "__**CONVIVIR"**__ conmigo, de tanto que entrabas y salías de casa, pero... sabías tanto como yo que, eso no era nada._

_**EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS.**_

_Exactamente igual que tus impulsos, que se quedaban a la mitad, porque verme dormir; para ti era como una debilidad._

_Me veías tan indefenso ahí con los ojos cerrados, que daba para atacarme. Lástima que te resistías, por tener en claro que ya no eramos amigos y que esas cosas le correspondían a mi novia y no a ti. Aunque si lo pensabas bien, yo no estaba saliendo con nadie y tampoco te había mencionado que estuviera interesado por alguna en particular. Al contrario, estaba libre y a tu entera disposición, tal cual me encontraste al pisar la sala._

_Tal cual lo predije, la puerta se abrió al llegar la noche, sólo que no fue Ace quien regresó; fuiste tú. _

_Y como de costumbre, me encontraste dormido, sólo que no en la cama. Cosa curiosa fue la que vino después, cuando tú sonreíste de todas maneras y te acercaste lentamente, para mirarme más de cerca. Silenciosa, ocupaste el hueco que había por ahí y deslizaste los dedos por mi cara, frenando en la boca, como si fuera tu límite y no debieras ir más alla de eso._

_Siempre era lo mismo, terminabas besándome la mejilla, por no tener las agallas de tocar mis labios y te quedabas con un nudo en la garganta; cuando dejaba de darte la espalda y me pegaba a ti como goma de mascar. Sin embargo..._

_Todo se terminaba ahí que, a veces ambos teníamos ganas de echarnos a llorar. Quizás por eso, intentaste aplastar ese error y compensarlo al menos un poco._

_Me agarraste por las muñecas, me desprendiste el chaleco hasta lo último y hundiste tu boca en la mía, abriendo la entrada cuando el hueco se hizo más grande para estarme encima. Deslizaste las manos por mi pecho, cruzándote con varios golpes y me escuchaste respirar, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de colapsar. Tu cuerpo se congeló de pies a cabeza entonces, cuando mis dedos te agarraron por debajo de la ropa y te apretaron, volviéndote una muñeca de porcelana. Por lo cual, tú..._

_**PARASTE.**_

_Cortaste el beso por lo sano y chocaste con un par de ojos que estaban a punto de tirarse al río, declarándote la guerra por estar tan ausente. _

_Aposté entonces que, si hubieras tenido permiso de echarte a llorar, lo hubieras hecho. _

_Pero, mis manos te pasaron tan rápido por las mejillas que, el agua se quedó a la mitad._

_La boca se te abrió en el intento de decir mi nombre y te moviste, casi queriendo huir, cayéndote de lleno en ese hoyo tan propio y nuestro; cuando el brazo se te quedó quieto y el corazón helado, por oir esas palabras. _

_En resumen, volviste a estancarte._

_**EN MÍ.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.019: LO SIENTO+**

_Quizás deba comenzar desde un principio._

_¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? ¿Con qué motivos? ¿Qué tan bien nos mentimos para salir los dos heridos?_

_Ese par de preguntas, me llevaron hasta tu puerta, después de semanas enteras en las que me diste vuelta la cara._

_Las cosas quedaron en manos de Ace, una vez que tú me cortaste el rostro y yo me senté a esperar, a ver si conseguía algún tipo de reacción de tu parte que te trajera de vuelta y de paso, a mis brazos. Pero..._

_Nada de eso sucedió. Sus palabras no te movilizaron siquiera un poco y seguiste con tus cosas a espaldas mías, clavándome los ojos en la cara cada vez que me veías. Ni una sola palabra escapaba de tu boca para dar conmigo, al contrario... te hacías el mudo y seguías tu camino; como si jamás hubieras formado parte del mío. Por eso mismo, yo..._

_**ME CANSÉ DE ESPERAR.**_

_Hice a un costado todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que podría llegar a pasar si volvía a chocar contigo y abrí esa puerta, para dejarte las cosas claras y de paso, decirte que estaba sumamente arrepentida de lo que te había hecho. _

_Si tú me escuchabas o no, me daba igual. Yo sólo quería que supieras que, si bien tenía pensado hacerte daño, jamás te puse las manos encima con esas intenciones. Después de todo, fuiste capaz de llegarme hasta el alma y eso... _

_**SIGNIFICÓ DEMASIADO PARA MÍ.**_

_Sin embargo, atesorar lo que ya no había entre nosotros, me pareció absurdo y por eso mismo, me decidí a buscarte. _

_Estaba claro que no vendrías a llamar a mi puerta, porque no eras tú el que se había equivocado. Me correspondía a mí bajarme de lo alto, agachar la cabeza y pedir disculpas. Después de todo, yo había jugado contigo, no tú conmigo. Era sumamente necesario que me hiciera cargo de mis propios actos y que no los respaldara con mentiras que, estaba claro que no creerías. _

_Era hora de enfrentarte, de mirarte a los ojos y decirte la verdad. Que, si bien eras un idiota que no tenía remedio y que no eras muy diferente a los otros, yo... _

**-No deberías estar aquí, ¿sabes?-hablas antes que yo-Siquiera somos amigos ya-**

**-Lo sé...-te doy la razón-Pero, necesitaba verte...-**

**-¿Verme?-te haces el que no entiende-¿Y para qué?-**

**-Te debo una disculpa, Luffy...-voy al grano-No te traté muy bien que digamos...-**

**-Me trataste como me tenías que tratar-arreglas por mí-Era tu juguete, después de todo-me recuerdas-¿Qué hubieras ganado si me tratabas bien?-**

**-Yo nunca tuve intenciones de lastimarte...-me defiendo, de alguna manera-Y lo sabes...-**

**-Y de eso no tengo dudas-te pones de mi lado-Pero, lo hiciste-aclaras-Lo hiciste y no sabes cuanto duele, Nami-**

**-Entonces, es cierto...-susurro y me escuchas**

**-¿Qué cosa?-te quedas esperando por mi respuesta**

**-Me odias...-sentencio-Por lo que hice...-siquiera lo digo-Me odias, ¿cierto?-**

**-Ya te lo dije-te pones firme-No te odio-repites lo de antes-Pero, tampoco te quiero-**

**-No hay un término medio, ¿sabes?-parece que no-O me quieres, o me odias...-soy más precisa-Así de fácil...-**

**-¿Qué tanto quieres escuchar, Nami?-porque, está claro que algo quiero que me digas-¿Que te quiero?-cosa que no-¿O que te odio?-**

**-No lo sé...-la verdad que no-¿Qué sientes ahora, Luffy?-**

**-Que no tengo ganas de verte-eres seco-Eso siento-**

**-¿Quieres que me vaya, entonces?-porque está claro que sí**

**-Sí-eres tajante-Quiero que te vayas-me repites-Y no regreses-**

_Decir que eso no me pega adentro, decir que eso no me duele en lo absoluto... _

_Que mentira más grande, la más grande de todas las mías; quizás. _

_Para ser sincera, cuando entré por esa puerta, me las esperaba todas de ti... menos esta. Que me echaras así, sin sentir nada; no estaba dentro de mis planes. _

_Por supuesto, no pretendía que me recibieras de brazos bien abiertos y me perdonaras de la noche a la mañana, pero... ¿echarme así? ¿Con qué derecho? _

_Sé muy bien que contigo fui la peor de todas, pero... ¿crees que me merezco ser pisoteada de esta manera? _

_Por más dolido que estés, por más molesto, ¿está dentro de tus reglas el maltratarme así? _

_Tal vez sí, tal vez no. La verdad, cuando me arrancaste el corazón con esas palabras, el universo se me partió al medio y retrocedí, ni que me hubieras corrido de un golpe. Me desprendí de la mano que me soltaste antes y destrocé mi presencia en las lágrimas que tocaron tus ojos y me hicieron correr._

_Huí de ti, ni que me persiguieras y tiré la puerta abajo, para arrancarme de ese mundo al que perteneces tú y no yo. Los días en que fui parte de todo eso, terminaron cuando tú terminaste conmigo. Cuando me señalaste la salida y me mandaste de regreso a casa, cuando simplemente tomaste las tijeras y cortaste nuestro hilo._

_Le diste un final catastrófico a nuestra historia y saliste antes que yo, para no verme llorar; para no oírme llorar. Y de todas maneras, lo hiciste. Te quedaste tras de ese muro, maldiciéndote por ser tan cobarde y no arrepentirte, cuando estuviste a tiempo de hacerlo._

_Ahora que las horas corren por el reloj de las calles, la oportunidad está tan perdida como nosotros. Y lo peor de todo es que, aunque lo intentemos, no lograremos recuperarla._

_**JAMÁS.**_

_La tiramos demasiado hondo, demasiado profundo cuando nos cerramos la entrada que, ahora que las cosas están sumamente claras; es imposible sacarla del hoyo donde la metimos. _

_En pocas palabras, no hay vuelta atrás. Decir __**"LO SIENTO"**__, ya no se vale y pedir de rodillas perdón, mucho menos. Toda cosa que salga de mi boca, será para ti una excusa más que no te moverá el suelo y mucho menos, te impulsará a ir tras de mí._

_Al contrario, hará que te quedes estancado en ese hueco donde te sientes seguro y donde nada de lo mío puede tocarte. Por más que yo me haga pedazos, por más que yo me muera por saberte tan lejos, tú no moverás un solo dedo para alcanzarme. Seguirás en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando verme de rodillas, con el agua por el suelo; clavándome los ojos sin sentimiento alguno._

_Porque, algo murió dentro tuyo cuando lo supiste todo y yo sé bien qué. Tu corazón se quebró tanto como te quebraste tú y ahora yo, no cuento con el tiempo y mucho menos con la fuerza, como para poder repararte._

_Estás demasiado caído como para que yo pueda levantarte y no sé si estoy tan dispuesta a hacerlo como digo estarlo. Perdí demasiado tiempo por ti, lo arriesgué prácticamente todo y me quedé sin nada. Busqué protegerte, busqué darte todo lo que podía, todo lo que tenía y tú me diste vuelta la cara._

_Me cortaste el rostro como se lo hubieras cortado a un fantasma y me trataste como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. En pocas palabras, te deshiciste de mí y siquiera pareces estar arrepentido, ahora._

_Porque la lluvia cae, mancha tu ventana y siquiera la sientes mojar las afueras, por donde yo ando y me caigo. El frío abre, parte las heridas que dejaste en mi cuerpo y me desgasta el alma, porque tú no vienes; porque yo te llamo y tú no vienes. El eco de mi voz, no traspasa tus oídos y el llanto que arde en mi piel; es el vivo dolor que representa nuestro vínculo que lleva semanas en el mismo estado._

_**ROTO.**_

_Si pudiera cambiar esto, si pudiera cambiar este encierro por algo mucho más sano y nuevo; créeme que no lo haría. Porque aún no estoy dispuesta a soltarte la mano. Aún no estoy dispuesta a entregarte a un futuro mucho más incierto que el mío propio, aún no estoy dispuesta a lanzarte a un mundo que no conoces y que no tiene nada que ver con el mío. En pocas palabras..._

_**AÚN NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A QUE TE OLVIDES DE MÍ.**_

_Semejante cosa, semejante pérdida y de tu parte... _

_No, yo no la podré soporlo. _

_Aunque lo intente, aunque tire todas mis fuerzas a eso; aunque ponga todo de mí... no podré con el hecho de que hagas tu vida lejos de mí. No podré contra tu ignorancia, no podré contra tu desprecio; ¡no podré con el hecho de que sigas herido!_

_Estoy segura que, aunque el mundo gire y el destino de todas sus vueltas, tú y yo; de alguna manera..._

_**NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR.**_

**-Yo sólo...-susurro caída en un suelo vacío-¡Yo sólo quería decírselo...!-completo y la voz me duele-Que lo siento...-la boca por poco se me parte junto a las disculpas-¡Yo sólo quería decirle que lo siento...!-soy sincera, desde adentro-A Luffy...-recién entonces, te nombro-Yo sólo quería decirle eso...-voy aclarando de a poco-Tan sólo eso...-**

**-Sí...-imposible no reconocer esa voz-Yo también...-eso, era lo último que me esperaba-Lo siento...-aquella, sin dudas, es la peor de las frases-Lo siento mucho, Nami...-**


	22. Chapter 22

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.020: PUESTO+**

_Sólo después que te fuiste, me di cuenta: actué como un animal._

_Me dejé llevar por un sin fin de cosas que sólo tenían que ver conmigo y te ataqué de la peor manera, haciendo que salieras herida._

_Te arranqué de mis brazos, ni que me hicieras daño y te mandé de regreso a esas calles frías que, partí con mis pasos; cuando salí a buscarte._

_Tardé dos segundos en darme cuenta de mi error, de lo mal que había estado, de lo poco que había pensado. Que me cegué, que me dejé llevar por el dolor; que no sentí lo que tú seguramente sentiste cuando me oíste así._

_**TAN FRÍO Y TAN AJENO A TI.**_

_¿Qué yo quería que te fueras? ¿Qué yo quería que no regresaras?_

_¡Puras mentiras! En esos momentos, ¡yo quería todo lo contrario!_

_Quería que me dieras un motivo, una razón por la cual volver a creerte y llenar mi mundo de todas esas cosas que, ahora, me hacen falta._

_Porque te perdí sin querer perderte y me quedé sin ti, sin querer quedarme así. Las palabras de esa otra, me vendaron tanto los ojos que, cuando di con los tuyos, vi un verso completamente opuesto al que me dijiste en un principio y actué en contra de mi propia voluntad._

_Dejé mi corazón a vistas tuyas y le di permiso a ese par de mentiras, a que me lastimaran como quisieran. Te di paso a que me hicieras trizas y me dejaras caído en ese hielo que llevaba tu nombre y de paso, mi apellido._

_Sólo pensé en mí, pasando por alto que tanto te pasaba a ti y reaccioné de la mejor manera en que funcionó mi defensa, quitándole a mi universo la luz que me mostraba el camino; cuando hacía frío y estaba oscuro. _

_En pocas palabras, me despojé de mi seguridad y me caí a un mundo vacío, donde me esperaba ella y no tú. Me entregué de a poco a Hancock, sin entregarme del todo y te pasé por alto, en ese par de semanas, donde mis cadenas se cortaron y terminé con las alas rotas; arrastrándome por el suelo._

_En ese juego de minutos, que ella usó para juntar sus cosas, un punto definitivo se coló entre mis líneas; cerrando la puerta que la dejó entrar y que la obligó a salir._

_**JUNTO A SUS ÚLTIMAS CARTAS.**_

_**-Si que manchaste mi nombre esta vez-no parecía muy contenta, la verdad-Con esos cuentos tuyos-**_

_**-Tú te la buscaste-fui seco-Te dije que no jodieras conmigo, que te iba a salir caro-**_

_**-Y vaya que me costó-se guardó la risa y la gracia, también-Se acabaron mis días en esta escuela-**_

_**-Se te ve contenta, pese a haber perdido tu trabajo-fui irónico-A menos, que después llores por las paredes-**_

_**-No te pases de listo conmigo, Luffy-porque, lo estaba haciendo-Que me hayan sacado de aquí, no significa nada-para mí, sí-Volverás a saber de mí, de todas maneras-**_

_**-Pierde cuidado-tenía mi fe, puesta en eso-Que me lo tengo bien sabido-mucho más de lo que decía-Eres una mujer persistente, después de todo-**_

_**-Mucho más de lo que crees-hasta lo presumió**_

_**-Pero, también sé que no te dará la cara para buscarme otra vez-ahí, sonreí-Esto se terminó tanto para ti, como para mí-sentencié-¿O me equivoco, Hancock?-**_

_El resto de sus palabras, quedaron grabadas en mi boca con un sabor casi amargo, que borró el tuyo por completo._

_Tu reflejo se partió a medias en mi espejo y mis ojos se clavaron en tu recuerdo, en el vano intento de encontrarte. Salí por esa puerta, para poder dar contigo y no más choqué con un par de piezas de un rompecabezas, que jamás me senté a terminar._

_Preferí el misterio que te hacía ser "__**NAMI"**__, que saber quien eras en realidad y me ahogué en un mar de cosas que, resultaron no ser verdad. Me envenené de una chica fuera de lo común, que acabó siendo como las otras y que de paso, se atrevió a usarme para sacar provecho de la situación._

_Me manipulaste ni que fuera un muñeco y luego me tiraste a la basura, cuando esa otra abrió la boca y en tu contra. Tú misma te declaraste culpable en el intento de sonar inocente y yo, que estaba justo frente tuyo, recibí cada una de tus balas; directo al corazón._

_Terminé hecho pedazos para que tú me reconstruyeras y tus dedos no tocaron siquiera uno de mis fragmentos, porque yo salí corriendo. Hui de la única persona de la que no quería huir y me inundé de falsos juramentos que te acusaron de todo y que de paso, te condenaron al infierno. _

_Y yo que lo que menos quería era que tú terminaras así, te dejé estar en ese universo injusto, donde te golpeé y te lastimé al mismo tiempo; ni que tú te lo merecieras. _

_Y recién cuando viniste a buscarme, recién cuando me mancharon tus lágrimas, me di cuenta de eso. Que te estaba haciendo daño, que estaba actuando como un desconsiderado y que tú no tenías la culpa de lo que nos estaba pasando. Que tanto como yo, eras víctima de un sentimiento confuso que no tenía nombre, pero si apellido._

_Que yo estaba ciego de dolor y que no era capaz de ver que tanto pasaba dentro tuyo, que yo no podía adivinar si estabas herida y mucho menos, si te sentías perdida. Porque, por primera vez, eras la misma desconocida de un principio y mi garganta estaba atada a un nudo que no podía cortar con los hilos que encerraban mis tijeras._

_**ESTABA MUDO, EN POCAS PALABRAS.**_

_Y corriendo por las calles que corrí, el corazón se me fue partiendo, bajo la lluvia que me manchó hasta la última parte del cuerpo; por como te estaba buscando._

_Tropecé en cada esquina, te perseguí con los ojos y a mitad de un camino que fue más difícil que admitir que me había equivocado contigo, te vi. Te vi caída, de rodillas en un suelo que parecía no tener intenciones de abrigarte y que te estaba maltratando tanto como lo hacía yo, por darmelas de duro y seguir siendo blando por dentro._

_Porque sí, podía decir que no te quería, que ya no me importabas, que me dabas lo mismo que me daba cualquiera; pero... en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo. Me estaba engañando para no ser débil, para no bajarme a tus pies y pedirte disculpas, diciendo que todo era mi culpa y que tú eras sumamente inocente. _

_Después de cómo corté las cosas contigo, no me daba la cara para mirarte a los ojos y decirte que todo estaba bien. Que no te guardaba rencor por lo que me habías hecho, que podía perdonarte las mil y una; si por eso tú me seguías queriendo como hasta ahora. Pero... _

_Hacer algo como eso, después de cómo se quebró todo entre tú y yo... _

_**ME DIO LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE NO ESTABA PERMITIDO.**_

_Aunque salí tras de ti, aunque te llamé a gritos para que me escucharas, sabía perfectamente que estaba mal. Que, aunque no pudiera estar sin ti, era así como me tocaba estar; por haberte arrancado de mí cuando tú me pediste que hiciera todo lo contrario. _

_Porque tus ojos me miraron claro, me miraron fijo y yo los esquivé. Los borré de mi cielo para no sentir el llanto y la lluvia cayó de todas maneras sobre mi tierra, escribiendo cada una de las letras que formaban parte de tu nombre. _

_Y yo, en ese momento, en ese instante en que volviste a entrar y salir..._

_**ME QUEBRÉ.**_

_Desaparecí por unos segundos que me parecieron años y cuando volví a encontrarte, me sentí ajeno a esa que decía ser tú._

_Me sentí despreciado, despojado de ese mundo que alguna vez fue mío y lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue retroceder._

_Di un par de pasos en falso, hasta que oí tu voz y me paralicé._

_Escucharte tan de adentro, abrió las puertas de mi corazón y mi cuerpo cayó rendido en la tela de tus palabras, para volver a creerte. _

_La venda que cegaba mis ojos, se vistió de blanco y me dejó de mostrar ese mar negro; chocándome con esa imagen tuya que me partió en dos cuando mi nombre se salió de tu boca._

_**PORQUE, EN EL FONDO, QUERÍAS PEDIRME PERDÓN.**_

_**-Yo sólo...-susurraste caída en un suelo vacío-¡Yo sólo quería decírselo...!-completaste y la voz te dolió-Que lo siento...-la boca por poco se te partió junto a las disculpas-¡Yo sólo quería decirle que lo siento...!-fuiste sincera, desde adentro-A Luffy...-recién entonces, me nombraste-Yo sólo quería decirle eso...-fuiste aclarando de a poco-Tan sólo eso...-**_

_**-Sí...-te seguí en lo último-Yo también...-eso, lo dije en serio-Lo siento...-aquella, sin dudas, fue la peor de las frases-Lo siento mucho, Nami...-**_

_El tiempo se detuvo entre tú y yo, una vez que esas palabras llegaron a tus oídos. _

_Nuestros ojos se cruzaron como si jamás se hubieran visto y tú te levantaste casi destruída, agarrándote a mi pecho. _

_Me abrazaste tan fuerte que, sentí que me rompía por dentro; por la firmeza de tus brazos y tu llanto._

_**POR ESE DOLOR QUE AMBOS LLEVABAMOS PUESTO.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.021: CONTIGO+**

_Definitivamente, no hay final que le encaje a todo esto._

_Tú que pides disculpas, yo que me arrastro por el suelo, ambos diciendo __**"LO SIENTO"**__..._

_¿Qué no podemos darle otra vuelta al asunto? ¿Qué no podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Qué no podemos tan sólo aparentar y salir adelante?_

_No. Nada de eso está permitido en esta última de todas las partidas. Ya tiramos nuestras cartas sobre la mesa y sólo resta levantarlas, mostrar la cara de cada una de ellas y ver que nos toca como castigo. Después de todo..._

_Ambos metimos la pata en el mismo pozo y sacarla, está claro que nos saldrá bastante caro._

_Ya que, los dos actuamos como ignorantes y no tomamos en cuenta al otro. Al contrario, nos tratamos como si fueramos un par de objetos y como si el hecho de tener corazón no contara, arrancándonos los ojos con la punta de los dedos._

_Nos alimentamos el uno del otro, ni que fueramos animales salvajes y cuando nos chocamos con las sobras del plato, las tiramos al tacho porque estaban pasadas de fecha._

_En pocas palabras, nuestra relación vino con día de vencimiento y nosotros la pasamos por alto. Vimos el tiempo como algo infinito y nos olvidamos que las manecillas del reloj corrían tanto como corríamos nosotros. _

_En resumen, nos dejamos aplastar por nuestros propios pasos y dimos unos cuantas en falso, cuando la verdad saltó como trapos al sol y nos vimos cegados por los rayos de aquel círculo amarillo._

_Por eso, el escuchar tu voz bajo el agua, me sonó al peor golpe que pudiste haberme dado, en señal de revancha. _

_Porque sí, estás en todo tu derecho si me pisoteas, pero decirme que lo sientes, que estás arrepentido de cómo fuiste conmigo... _

_**NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO.**_

_Porque, tienes una lista larga de lo que se te está permitido y abusas de las líneas que sonríen a tu favor, dejándome a mí a esperas de la sentencia. _

_**PORQUE TÚ TIENES LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA EN ESTE JUICIO.**_

_Que tú seas la víctima de todo esto, me deja a mí aplastada por todo lo malo y la verdad, no cuento con las fuerzas como para levantar la torre y desquitarme de sus escombros._

_Los brazos me pesan demasiado, como para ponerme a trabajar y fingir que todo está bien, a sabiendas que la vida se me está viniendo abajo. _

_Porque perdí mi instante de equilibrio y ahora ando tambaleándome para todos lados, esperando que alguien pueda volver a armarme y de la manera correcta._

_Porque tú me reconstruíste y yo te di las gracias por eso, pero... ahora no estás, ahora no estás y se nota. _

_Porque dices estar ahí, porque dices estar cuidando de mi corazón, pero... tus brazos están tan ausentes como lo estás tú._

_Porque recibiste mi abrazo sin quejarte, pero... no te molestaste en responder a él. _

_Al contrario, te quedaste helado ni que te hubieras muerto y te dejaste abrigar bajo el frío del invierno, ni que te hubieras congelado. Y yo, por eso..._

**-¿Por qué estás aquí?-es lo primero que te pregunto-¿Qué no me dijiste que me fuera, acaso?-**

**-Sé lo que dije, Nami...-no me lo niegas-No tienes por qué repetírmelo...-**

**-Dijiste que no querías verme...-te recuerdo, tus últimas palabras-Que ya no regresara...-**

**-Tienes razón...-te pones de mi lado-Cuando fuiste a verme, fui bastante duro contigo...-**

**-Si es eso lo que sientes...-que está bastante claro que sí-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?-**

**-Necesitaba verte...-confiesas y te creo-Necesitaba estar contigo...-arreglas-Necesitaba recordar lo que se siente estar contigo...-**

**-¿Qué...?-podías decirme de todo, menos eso**

**-Sé que me usaste...-afirmas consciente-Que nada de todo esto fue cierto...-sigues con lo tuyo-Pero, también sé que te quiero...-me das a saber-Y por eso, no puedo odiarte...-**

**-Luffy...-me dejas sin palabras**

**-No pretendo que me perdones...-porque sabes que eso te costará-Mucho menos que me digas que todo está bien...-porque, no es tan así-Sé que metí la pata contigo y que me saldrá caro...-porque, no la vas a sacar barata-Pero, no por eso...-**

**-¿Qué pretendes diciéndome estas cosas?-está claro que algo buscas-¿Que te crea, acaso?-**

**-Nami, te estoy diciendo que lo siento...-y de corazón-Que me equivoqué...-repites-Que te tomé por alguien que no eras...-porque, me llamaste mentirosa-Que te quiero, aunque me hayas usado...-das vuelta sobre lo mismo-¿Es tan difícil que entiendas que no quiero perderte?-**

_Y... viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa para mí es difícil._

_Tragarme semejante cuento después de cómo me trataste en la escuela, es casi imposible y aunque en el fondo te creo, por fuera no puedo hacerlo._

_El desprecio que plantaste en mis ojos esa mañana, no hace más que dar vueltas por mi cabeza y sacude mi mundo desde los pies, haciéndome pisar el espejo que está en el suelo._

_Me quitaste la paz, me robaste la calma... _

_¿Y encima pretendes que te perdone? ¿Con quién demonios crees que estás tratando?_

_Por más que yo te quiera, por más que tú me importes... ¡estás jugando sucio y lo sabes! _

_Estás tomándome por idiota como yo quise tomarte a ti y estás tirando tus cartas sobre mi mesa, para ver cual de todas ellas agarro y si de paso me llevo el premio; cuando tú sabes que soy una gran perdedora en ese juego que inventamos entre los dos._

_Porque, no importa que ficha tire yo, la tuya siempre tendrá un número mucho más grande y yo quedaré como la que fue derrotada por el mismísimo maestro del mazo, que nunca se molestó en enseñarme todas las buenas jugadas._

_Porque, a ti no te conviene quedar mal parado conmigo, después de cómo te mandaste la parte. _

_Te conviene salir limpio de todo el asunto y quedar como el buenito que, se equivocó una vez y por eso anda pidiendo de rodillas que la señorita acepte sus disculpas. _

_Pero, no. Yo no puedo rebajarme tanto y dejar que me tomes por tarada. No puedo servirte todo en bandeja y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque pasó y pasó en serio._

_Las cosas se murieron entre tú y yo, el universo entero se nos vino abajo y aunque intentamos frenarlo con las manos, la fuerza y la ira de la avalancha nos ganó en terreno y voluntad; llevándonos por delante. Nos derribó sin necesidad de tener que esforzarse y nos dejó rendidos a la perdición, que no tardó en acojernos y separarnos._

_**AL MISMO TIEMPO.**_

_Quedamos ciegos de ver tanto blanco y cuando finalmente chocamos con algo de color, los dedos se nos soltaron y las manos se nos despegaron, en medio de ese terremoto que nos rompió a ambos por igual._

_Tú te caíste al suelo, yo lloré destruída y tanto el uno como el otro, gritamos al cielo pidiendo alguna clase de explicación; que no nos llegó ni a los oídos. Quedamos sordos en medio de tanto silencio y cuando quisimos escuchar nuestra voz, no más nos salió el eco de una canción que ya estaba gastada y pasada de moda._

_**NOS OLVIDAMOS, EN POCAS PALABRAS.**_

_Y ahora que tú me vienes con esto, ahora que tú me sales con esto... ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes que haga?_

**-Tú fuiste el que le puso fin a lo nuestro...-te recuerdo-¿Y crees que tienes el derecho de venirme con esto ahora?-**

**-Entiendo que estés herida...-la verdad que no-Yo también lo estoy...-admites-Por eso, quiero que lo resolvamos juntos...-**

**-Esto no es algo que pueda resolverse de la noche a la mañana, Luffy...-**

**-¡Ya lo sé...!-levantas la voz-¡Pero, no quiero quedarme sin ti, por ser un idiota...!-eso, te sale de adentro-¡¿Acaso no puedes entender eso?-**

**-Es difícil...-respondo al rato-Después de cómo me trataste en la escuela...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, te choca**

**-Me dijiste cosas horribles...-no más que yo no las enumero-Hasta dejaste en duda, si me querías o no...-eso, fue lo peor-¿Y ahora dices que lo sientes?-como me jode que seas tan sincero-¿Cómo se supone que le haga para creerte?-**

**-Nami, soy yo...-como si eso bastara-Puede que me haya equivocado...-porque lo hiciste-Pero, sigo siendo yo...-dale con eso-Sigo siendo el mismo idiota que te quiere con locura...-llegas hasta el fondo del asunto-Y que ahora, no puede estar sin ti...-**

**-¿Qué...?-me dejas muda**

**-Sé que no podemos resolver esto ahora...-porque, todo está bastante partido al medio-Pero, al menos quiero saber que me darás la oportunidad...-no eres del todo claro-De empezar las cosas de nuevo contigo...-**


	24. Chapter 24

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.022: LASTIMES+**

_Antes que te echaras a llorar, hubiera preferido que me dieras un buen golpe y ya. _

_Después de todo, me mandé la parte contigo y andar rogando que me perdones, no va conmigo. _

_No es que yo sea uno de esos que no piden disculpas por nada, pero... tampoco soy de correr de aquí para allá pidiendo la mano de una chica tan frágil como tú. Porque, bastante herida estás ya, como para que yo te vuelva a lastimar y sin razón. _

_De acuerdo, no fuiste la mejor de todas conmigo e hiciste la que quisiste tomándome por idiota, pero... eso no me da derecho a mí de hacerme el duro y ponerme en el papel de víctima; sabiendo que tú lo eres tanto como lo soy yo. Después de todo..._

_Ambos nos hicimos daño por igual y nos partimos al medio sin querer, porque nos tiramos a ser egoístas y a no pensar en el otro; cuando teníamos intenciones de hacerlo. _

_Nos atrevimos a jugar el mismo juego y ninguno salió como ganador. Ambos fracasamos en la última partida y nos caímos a un agujero negro, del que todavía no podemos salir. _

_Porque estamos atrapados, porque estamos encarcelados, porque nos faltan las alas y vienen a cortarnos las plumas ya, porque no podemos ser libres de este tormento, porque tenemos que perder el juicio; porque tenemos que odiarnos y no amarnos así. _

_La hora de necesitarnos y tener ganas de chocar las caras, terminó y tú sabes bien por qué. Si no podemos ser honestos, si nos hacemos los difíciles y actuamos como si no pasara nada... _

_**¿DÓNDE CREES QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR?**_

_Por supuesto que no estamos a la altura de empezar todo de nuevo, por supuesto que no podemos borrar la historia y escribirla de lleno, pero... al menos podemos intentarlo. _

_Podemos ponerlo todo y ver que pasa, podemos poner la mejor cara y tender la mano, a ver que tanto nos cae en los dedos; si logramos alcanzarnos en el curso del "__**DESDE CERO"**__. Pero..._

_Si soy sólo yo el que pone su parte, esto no llegará a buen puerto. Volveremos a engañarnos y a vender las mismas mentiras de ese entonces, partiéndonos sobre el mismo desenlace; ese que le dio Hancock a lo nuestro. Y yo... _

_Yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quiero volver a mirarte tan mal, tan de lejos, tan de cerca..._

_No quiero volver a juzgarte como si fueras una delincuente, no quiero acusarte de nada, si es que eres inocente. Al contrario, quiero tratarte tan bien como hasta ahora, borrar el mal paso que dimos entre los dos y hacer como que nada de eso se nos cruzó por el camino. Volver a estar perfectos..._

_**COMO EN UN PRINCIPIO.**_

_Pero, si tú no pones tu parte... si tú me miras con cara de nada y te quedas callada, ¿Qué se supone que haga yo?_

_¿Que me quede? ¿Que me vaya? ¿Qué se supone que haga si tú no me dices nada?_

_Sé perfectamente que lo sientes tanto como yo, pero... no quiero suponerlo. No quiero seguir estando ciego respecto a la chica que eres tú. Al contrario, quiero abrir bien los ojos, verte fijo y gritarte todo eso que tengo dentro y que no dejé salir antes por falta de tiempo. Y por supuesto..._

_**QUIERO QUE TÚ ME ESCUCHES.**_

_Porque no tiene caso decirlo, si no vas a prestarme el oído. Para eso se lo cuento a un sordo, que al menos, fingirá estar prestándome atención._

_No como tú, que me agarras fuerte, me despedazas y lloras como si el mundo se estuviera cayendo a tus pies; manchándome con ese extraño efecto que provocas en mí._

_**LA CULPA.**_

**-¿Empezar de nuevo, dices?-me pegas duro, con el llanto-¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos, si nunca tuvimos nada?-**

**-Eramos amigos, ¿no?-al menos, eso recuerdo yo-¿Qué tal si empezamos por ahí?-**

**-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?-por supuesto que sí-No podemos borrar lo que pasó, Luffy...-**

**-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Nami...-la verdad que no-Sólo te estoy pidiendo disculpas, porque me pasé contigo...-**

**-¿Eh?-recién ahí, logro que me mires**

**-Yo te quiero, ¿sabes?-te lo digo, por si no estás enterada-Y soy capaz de dar vuelta el mundo entero, con tal de estar contigo...-**

**-Luffy...-vaya manera de hacerte llegar las cosas, ¿verdad?**

**-Sé que metí la pata contigo, Nami...-lo admito, por décima vez-Y que estoy en falta por eso...-más que en falta, en deuda-Pero, no quiero perderte...-**

**-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Luffy...-eres sincera y te creo-Pero, las cosas no van a funcionar si seguimos así...-**

**-¿Así?-no entiendo-¿Así cómo?-**

**-Nos hicimos bastante daño ya, ¿no te parece?-yo diría que más que el suficiente-Como para seguir con esto, digo...-**

**-Nos equivocamos, ¿eh?-adivino donde quieres llegar**

**-Demasiado...-completas-Demasiado como para volver a empezar...-**

**-¿Es aquí donde se termina todo, entonces?-hasta lo pregunto-¿No hay vuelta que darle?-**

**-Me temo que no, Luffy...-**

_Eres tan dura que no me da la cara como para enfrentarte y decirte que estás sumamente equivocada._

_Si es cierto que ambos nos cegamos por nuestras ambiciones y que nos usamos mutuamente para llenar nuestros agujeros, pero... también es cierto que aprendimos a querernos y que dejamos de lado lo que teníamos programado por ese sentimiento que terminó por hacernos mal. Porque..._

_Nos acostumbramos el uno al otro y cuando Hancock nos cortó la cuerda, nos ahogamos en un mar que llevó tu nombre y de paso, mi apellido._

_Pasamos a llamarnos y a apodarnos distinto para no reconocernos en la calle, pero... ¿adivina qué?, no conseguimos nada con semejante mala jugada. _

_Al contrario, fallamos aún más en el intento de olvidarnos y terminamos yendo el uno tras el otro, para detener el paso del tiempo y congelarlo en el momento exacto donde nuestros labios se encontraron. Y sin embargo... _

_Eso no nos alcanza ahora para cambiar los errores por aciertos y empezar de nuevo. Demasiadas piedras pateamos en el camino, como para darle en el trasero a esta última y demostrarle al mundo quién manda. _

_Hancock nos partió el sueño al medio y la oportunidad que teníamos para dar vuelta el asunto, se nos escapó de las manos, cuando nos decidimos a alcanzarnos. Fuimos tan egoístas con el corazón, que pensamos con la cabeza y nos olvidamos de lo más importante. Pasamos por alto lo poco que supimos compartir y nos llenamos de un sentimiento vacío, al que siquiera le dimos un nombre cuando nos volvimos a ver. _

_Al contrario, nos hundimos en el que nos ató de manera enfermiza y apostamos que con eso bastaría para perdonarnos las fallas, pero... nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de los pasos mal dados y cuando tuvimos la palabra; nos apuntamos con el dedo para desprendernos del todo de ese cariño que nos contagiaron Ace y Nojiko. Porque..._

_Creímos tanto que lo nuestro podría resultar, que pasamos por alto que por ser sus hermanos, tendríamos el mismo destino. Confiamos tan ciegamente que podíamos llegar a buen puerto que, cuando se nos cayó la venda de los ojos, nos dimos por enterados que estabamos viviendo en medio de una mentira y que no tenía caso continuar con una historia tan falsa. _

_Incluso ahora, sigo agarrado del verso que me cantaste, porque tengo miedo de caerme desde tan alto y no sobrevivir. _

_Porque, te necesito y tú sabes que me haces falta, porque te echo de menos y no le veo el sentido a todo lo que tengo si tú no estás conmigo; porque te hiciste indispensable para mí y no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo sacarte de donde estás metida._

_**PORQUE TE QUIERO Y TÚ SABES CUANTO.**_

**-Debí escuchar a Ace cuando me lo dijo...-tarde me acuerdo de eso-Que estaba actuando como un idiota...-**

**-¿A qué te...?-no te dejo terminar**

**-Él me dijo que iba a perderte, si seguía así...-en realidad, dijo algo parecido, no eso-Que no ganaría nada, si me hacía la víctima...-la verdad que no-Y tenía razón...-como me jode admitirlo-Me quedé sin nada...-**

**-Luffy...-apenas te escucho, cuando te suelto**

**-Es mejor que vayas a casa, ¿sabes?-te echo amable-Esta lluvia no pinta nada bien...-**

**-¡En ese caso, me quedaré...!-el beso que corre por tu frente, te deja callada**

**-No quiero que te quedes conmigo...-te soy sincero-Necesito estar solo ahora...-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-te niegas a escucharme**

**-En serio, Nami...-no doy brazo a torcer-No te quiero a mi lado en estos momentos...-**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, si que te duele**

**-Lo nuestro se terminó, ¿no?-al menos, eso dijiste tú-Entonces...-me agarro de las fuerzas que no tengo-Dejame solo...-eso, te lo ruego-Ya no me lastimes...-**


	25. Chapter 25

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.023: CONMIGO+**

_Decir que eso no me dolió, decir que no me diste donde seguramente me querías dar... _

_¿Para qué seguir negándolo? ¿Para qué seguir mintiéndote? _

_Está más que claro que tú ganaste la guerra que yo misma empecé y que te corresponde el trofeo por ser tan buen jugador. Después de todo... _

_Lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo y está bien que lo admitas, eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles de lo que parecen. _

_Porque cortar vínculo contigo es difícil, mucho más si me miras así, con esos ojos heridos y partidos al medio; que amenazan con echarse a llorar. Porque tú apostaste tanto como aposté yo en ese entonces y hasta creíste que las cosas podrían resultar, si me pedías perdón._

_Pero, no. Llegaste demasiado tarde, me buscaste a destiempo y cuando finalmente diste conmigo, mi corazón se negó a recibirte como yo quería recibirte. _

_Te tardaste más de lo esperado y yo me cansé de estar ahí parada, sin poder verte a la vista. Te tomaste tanto tu tiempo que, cuando diste con mi puerta, esta estaba del todo cerrada; para no dejarte pasar. Porque el muro no te quería dentro, porque el muro te quería fuera... _

_**PORQUE EL MURO QUERÍA QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ.**_

_Porque esto no tiene caso y tú sabes bien por qué. Ni tú ni yo podemos seguir sosteniendo algo así, hemos mentido demasiado como para seguir engañándonos por igual. ¿O es que acaso disfrutas de esto?_

_El daño que te haces tú, el daño que te hago yo... ¿acaso estás bien con eso? ¿Acaso te parece bien algo como eso?_

_Sabiendo lo mal que la pasas, sabiendo lo mal que la estás pasando ahora... _

_**¿TE PARECE QUE MERECES ESTO?**_

_Mejor dicho, ¿te parece que nos merecemos esto?_

_Sé perfectamente que lo nuestro se termina aquí, que ya no hay vuelta que darle, que no tiene caso intentarlo de nuevo; que nos volveremos a lastimar... _

_Pero, ¿te parece que merecemos pasarla tan mal?_

_Por supuesto que no fuimos los mejores, por supuesto que te mentí tanto como me mentiste tú a mí; pero... ¿vas a bajar los brazos, sólo porque yo te dije que ya está? ¿Vas a acabarlo todo, sólo porque yo te dije que se terminó?_

_No, Luffy. Tú no eres así y eso te lo sabes más que yo. Al menos, el que yo conocí no bajaba los brazos tan fácilmente. Al contrario, luchaba por lo que supuestamente era suyo y le ponía cara a todo, aunque no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto. Y ahora... ahora pareces otro, de tan roto que tienes el corazón. Estás tan a la mitad, que noto tu vago equilibrio que, a medida que avanzas, se despedaza al igual que tu cuerpo; que pide a gritos un abrazo. _

_Porque estás solo, porque te sientes solo, porque tienes miedo de acabar solo y no hay nadie a tu alrededor que te haga creer todo lo contrario. Que estás acompañado, que puedes sentirte así si te lo propones, que no vas a terminar en un hueco vacío; porque hay alguien justo ahí tendiéndote la mano. Pero..._

_Estás tan ciego que tus ojos no ven más alla de la lluvia y tiemblas tanto como tus brazos, cuando mi boca se desliza por la tuya, en un beso que no sabe a nada y a la vez, a todo. _

_**DEJÁNDOTE LLEVAR POR LO QUE NO ES SANO.**_

_Porque el cariño que nos tenemos es venenoso y mientras más cerca estamos, más nos contamina. La vida se nos acorta a pasos agigantados y el flujo del tiempo se detiene, para que tú tomes el control. Para que me sujetes fuerte y me partas con el filo de tus dedos, que invade mi piel y se olvida de la ropa que está mojada._

_Porque me ahogas, me ahogas en ese mar que lleva tu nombre y me llevas a esas tierras de las que me despojaste, cuando cortaste todo entre los dos. Me tocas hondo y el universo se rompe a mis pies, para que tú lo reconstruyas. Para que tus labios vayan hasta el fondo de los míos y traigan de regreso lo dulce que borró la picadura de esa serpiente._

_**ESA SERPIENTE LLAMADA BOA HANCOCK.**_

_Esa serpiente que me invade con su recuerdo, cuando te siento pegado a mi cuerpo. Porque me sumerges en esa sensación que tan sólo es tuya y me llenas de todas esas cosas que te hacen ser el que eres para mí y derrites mi memoria; para que los buenos momentos salten a la luz._

_Esos viejos tiempos donde ninguno de los dos sabía la verdad del otro, donde todo estaba bien y no más pasabamos el rato metidos en un juego de niños que llegó demasiado lejos, cuando nos involucramos piel a piel. Porque tú entraste demasiado rápido y moviste mi corazón sin pedirme permiso y yo me dejé llevar. Porque me sonreíste amable y yo te creí, porque tus palabras no resbalaron por mis oídos y me llegaron hasta donde no debían llegarme; porque tocaste mi puerta y yo me enamoré de ti._

_**SABIENDO QUE NO DEBÍA.**_

_Y sé que estuvo mal, que pude haberlo evitado si lo hubiera intentado, pero... te dejé pasar, te dejé avanzar tan rápido que para cuando me metí en la carrera; tú ya habías llegado a la meta._

_Me ganaste sin tener que esforzarte y cuando yo quise pedirte la revancha, me tomaste desprevenida. _

_Me bajaste las defensas hasta el suelo y te desquitaste de los hilos que no te dejaban tocar de lleno la porcelana que llevaba mi mismo nombre; llamándome en medio de un susurro que me dejó muda._

_**-Nami...-**_

_Y ya no supe que pasó después. Como me tiraste abajo, como me desnudaste con los ojos, como te apoderaste de cada centímetro de mi persona y como me dejaste llena y vacía de ti al mismo tiempo. No supe nada que no sé ahora, porque la historia se repite y me robas el aire que apenas puedo atajar con la punta de mis dedos. Porque mis manos se quiebran en tu pecho y me agarro fuerte para no caer. Porque las rodillas me tiemblan tanto como el resto de las piernas y tú me levantas del piso invisible para llevarme a tu cielo y mostrarme que aún existe un mañana para nosotros; si es que yo me atrevo a ir tras él contigo. _

_Y yo... que no soy sorda a tus palabras, cierro los ojos y te abro el alma, para que vuelvas a ocupar el lugar que te pertenece; para que me tomes de nuevo y me recuerdes lo que es ser mujer._

_**LO QUE ES SER MUJER ESTANDO EN TUS BRAZOS.**_

_Y tú que no pierdes el tiempo, me hundes en tu pecho y me proteges con tus manos del agua que cae a nuestras espaldas y que me toca la piel, ni que se tratara de la era de hielo. _

_Porque el tiempo se congela en el hilo que creas con el beso que se rompe y te recargas en mi hombro, para hacerme entender que no puedes alejarte de mí, si yo no te arranco de mis brazos primero. Porque no estás dispuesto a irte si yo no te echo, porque quieres quedarte exactamente donde estás, porque no puedes seguir siendo rudo conmigo; porque se te parte el alma por renunciar a mí..._

_**PORQUE NO PUEDES VIVIR SI YO NO ESTOY AHÍ.**_

**-¿Vas a decirme otra vez que se acabó?-tu voz se quiebra tanto como tu corazón**

**-¿Cómo voy a decirte eso, si yo fui la que buscó que terminaramos así?-porque, no se me ocurrió como detenerte**

**-¿Eh?-eso, no te lo esperabas**

**-Si es cierto que es tarde para volver a empezar...-te lo repito-Que no tiene caso seguir metidos en una historia como esta...-y tú sabes bien por qué-Pero, también es cierto que te quiero...-te doy a saber-Y no puedo ser yo, si tú no estás conmigo...-**

**-Nami...-te dejo sin palabras, después de mucho tiempo**

**-Sé que te mentí, Luffy...-porque lo hice y con letras mayúsculas-Pero, sólo queria protegerte de esto...-te doy a entender-Nunca busqué que me quisieras...-aclaro-Pero, tampoco quería que me odiaras...-soy más precisa-Sólo quería estar contigo...-**

**-Lo sé...-te pones de mi lado-Creeme que lo sé, Nami...-**

**-¿Qué...?-ahí, veo tus ojos**

**-Desde el momento en que Hancock me dijo de que iba lo tuyo...-o sea, desde que lo nuestro se terminó-Supe que tanto querías conmigo...-**

**-Luffy...-jamás pensé que te darías cuenta**

**-Te dije que quería que fueras feliz, ¿recuerdas?-muchas de las cosas que dices, son imposibles de olvidar-¿Crees que aún esté a tiempo de hacer que te sientas así?-**

**-Puedes intentarlo...-te doy permiso-Si quieres...-**

**-¿Te parece que no quiero?-suenas como el que yo conozco**

**-¿Eh?-me tomas por sorpresa**

**-Es por eso que estoy aquí, Nami...-vas directo al grano-Porque quiero que seas feliz...-repites y te escucho-Porque quiero ser quién te haga feliz...-**

**-Luffy...-otra cosa, nunca**

**-¿Qué dices?-esperas mi respuesta-¿Me dejarás?-**

**-Por supuesto...-me rindo fácil a tus brazos-Por supuesto que te dejo...-**

**-En ese caso...-te lo piensas un poco, de ver mi sonrisa-Te cuidaré bien, Nami...-**

**-Cuento con eso, Luffy...-y tú, conmigo**


	26. Chapter 26

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.024: IDIOTA+**

_Y así como cuentas tú, también cuento yo._

_El hecho de empezar las cosas de nuevo contigo, representa un gran desafío y si bien no estoy en esto solo, depende de mí no volver a meter la pata y mantener nuestra relación en un perfecto estado de equilibrio. Después de todo..._

_Yo me mandé la parte cuando te dije que no había nada de que hablar y a la vez, fui el que te propuso intentarlo todo desde cero. O sea, estoy en medio de algo confuso que ni yo mismo entiendo y que, aún así me resulta interesante; por el simple hecho de que tú me pareces interesante. _

_Porque, si bien tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, nunca contamos con el suficiente como para vernos bien las caras y descubrir que tanto guardaba cada uno tras la máscara. De alguna manera, nos ocultamos el uno del otro para no mostrarnos del todo y así mantener el misterio que ahora, nos tiene tan atados._

_En pocas palabras, logramos resolver nuestro pequeño acertijo que, días atrás parecía no tener sentido. Porque..._

_Estabamos tan lejos que, cualquier cosa nos parecía imposible y el simple hecho de sentarnos a analizar ese juego de palabras cada uno por su lado, no tenía caso. Al menos, desde mi punto de vista, era medio en vano hacer una cosa como esa. Si tú despues te tomaste la delicadeza de desmantelar ese par de letras en minúscula... bueno, cosa tuya._

_**¿QUÉ ME IBA A METER YO?**_

_En ese par de semanas donde siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra, ¿qué me iba a meter yo en tus cosas?_

_Después de todo, tú no te metiste en las mías y me dejaste andar a mi reverendo antojo, hasta que bajé la bandera y fui a buscarte. Porque lo asumí gracias a Ace, que estaba actuando como un idiota y que, si no podía estar sin ti... era mucho más sano que te lo dijera; en vez de andar llorando por los rincones. Después de todo, siempre había sido bastante sincero respecto a lo que me pasaba contigo y venir a hacerme el resentido, sólo porque tú me habías engañado un poco... _

_**CREEME, NO VA CONMIGO.**_

_Por eso mismo, dejé a un lado mi orgullo y me rebajé a la tarea de encontrarte y pedirte disculpas, como si los dos tuvieramos cinco años. Me tomé el trabajo de verte a los ojos, después de mis días de tormento y decirte a la cara que, si no estabas conmigo, no iba a llegar a buen puerto. Pero... _

_No buscaba conmoverte con eso. Al contrario, fui con la idea de que me dieras un buen golpe y me llamaras imbécil, porque era eso lo que me merecía. Tu llanto, tus palabras que salieron de adentro..._

_No, yo no merecía nada eso. Haber actuado como un cobarde, como un maldito despechado sólo porque tú me engañaste, de veras que no estaba pensando cuando te miré tan mal y te acusé de mentirosa. _

_Me dejé llevar por un par de emociones sin sentido y te perdí por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de perdonarte una cosa tan traicionera como esa. Después de todo, yo jamás fui portador de un acto tan cobarde y que tú si lo fueras, me dejó con la boca abierta. Porque yo podía esperar cualquier cosa de tu parte, menos algo así, por el simple hecho de que creía en ti. Te tomé como mi amiga, hasta confié ciegamente en que eras una parte esencial de mi equilibrio y que tú tiraras todo eso a la basura..._

_**ME PARTIÓ AL MEDIO.**_

_Por eso cuando me dijiste que lo sentías, no fui capaz de ver la verdad tras ese pequeño discurso._

_Preferí estar ciego que tragarme lo que me decía tu alma y salí corriendo, porque no fui capaz de soportar el daño que se estaba tejiendo bajo mis pies._

_Era tan culpable de tu sufrimiento que no pude aguantarlo y huí, para de alguna manera, terminar con el asunto. Sin embargo..._

_La cosa no se terminó ahí, porque tú me buscaste primero y yo te busqué después. Volvimos a encontrarnos en el lugar de siempre y nos dimos cuenta que, no servíamos para nada, si estabamos separados._

_**FUE ASÍ COMO LLEGAMOS A ESE ACUERDO.**_

**-Es bueno escuchar eso, Lu-dice más tranquilo-Pensé que tendria que poner manos en el asunto para hacerte entender-**

**-Sí...-le doy la razón-Yo también creí que ibas a tener que resolver las cosas por mí, Ace...-**

**-Bueno, vele el lado positivo-porque tiene uno, seguramente-Estás con Nami ahora-y sí que se siente bien-No vayas a echarlo a perder-**

**-Ambos llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿sabes?-soy más específico-Y yo tengo pensado cumplir con mi parte, a como de lugar...-**

**-La cuidarás bien, ¿eh?-adivina tan rápido, como de costumbre-Espero que tengas suerte con eso, hermanito-**

**-Deberías confiar un poco más en mi, ¿no te parece?-porque, no lo hace lo suficiente-Tan mal no hago las cosas, ¿o sí?-**

**-Depende de qué cosas estés hablando, Lu-porque hay muchas en la lista-Eres de meter la pata muy seguido, si no me falla la memoria-**

**-Bien que tú la metiste más que yo con Nojiko...-le doy donde más le duele-¿O me equivoco, Ace?-**

**-Eso ya es cosa pasada, hermanito-siempre con el diminutivo-Estamos en medio de una nueva etapa ahora-**

**-Ah, ya veo...-me hago el interesante-Has vuelto a ser su esclavo...-**

**-Esclavo no es la palabra adecuada-se defiende-Pero, si quieres tomarlo así-porque, es difícil hacer que yo tuerza el brazo-Seré el esclavo de No, para ti-vaya, que rápido baja la bandera-.Y tú el de Nami, por supuesto-**

**-¡O-Oye!-lo último que falta es que diga semejante cosa-¡Y-Yo no soy el esclavo de nadie!-le doy a saber-¡Y-Y mucho menos de ella!-**

**-Quedaron en verse hoy, ¿no?-esquiva mis palabras, ni que fuera mudo-Más te vale que no llegues tarde o te castigará-**

**-¡No me cambies de tema, Ace!-porque, le encanta hacer eso**

**-Tomate las cosas con calma, Lu-que ya bastante sacado me tiene con su tranquilidad-Dudo mucho que le gustes a Nami, si te la andas de histérico-**

**-¡Es el colmo contigo!-la verdad que sí-¿Acaso te divierte gastarme?-**

**-Tú me gastas bastante también, si mal no recuerdo-se pone serio-Respecto a No, por supuesto-**

**-Es que eres demasiado infantil...-me quejo-Y se supone que eres el mayor de los dos...-**

**-Bueno, bueno-llegamos al punto de siempre-Eso es cosa mía, me parece-**

**-Pues, dudo mucho que le gustes a Nojiko si te la andas de cobarde...-le doy con lo mismo que me da él**

**-No vamos a entrar en guerra por esto, ¿o sí?-por mí, bien-Digo, ya te sabes que saldrás perdiendo-**

**-A poco vuelva a casa, te daré con la almohada...-le aviso-Y te va a doler...-**

**-Si vuelves a casa, por supuesto-alardea, como si viera el futuro-Dudo mucho que Nami te suelte, si tiene la oportunidad de secuestrarte-**

**-¡Ace...!-le llamo la atención con su nombre**

**-Ya, ya-le corta un poco la mano-Ve con ella que ya es hora, Lu-hasta me da empujoncitos para correrme de la sala-Luego me cuentas que tal te fue, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-No te daré detalles...-le dejo bien claro**

**-Ni que los quisiera-sigue con la broma y hasta se ríe-Disfruta de tu cita, hermanito-aplasta mis palabras-Luego nos vemos-**

_Y la verdad que es el colmo con él. _

_Se divierte tanto con toda cosa que tenga que ver conmigo que, a veces no me basta golpearlo una vez con la almohada. _

_Debo confesar que tengo una relación bastante peculiar con Ace y que ya es natural el gastarnos de una manera tan cansina, tanto que uno termina en la calle y el otro, dando vueltas por la casa. Después de todo..._

_Ambos somos de meter la pata en el momento menos indicado y tú (tanto como tu hermana), nos tienen una paciencia mundial. _

_Si fueran un poquito más duras, ya hubieran tirado nuestras cosas por la ventana y de paso, a nosotros también. Porque..._

_Somos bastante lentos y como que ustedes no están para eso, empezando por Nojiko. Porque, hay que ser de lo más tolerante para soportar a un chico como Ace, la verdad. Y, se ve que lo quiere demasiado, porque de no ser así, ya lo hubiera corrido como cien veces y cerrado la puerta en la cara, unas cien más. _

_Podría decirse que, en ese sentido, tú eres más amable. Dado que me aguantas y me dejas pasar la mayoría, por el simple hecho de que te agrada pasar el tiempo con un idiota como yo. Y, lo más increíble y genial de todo es que, siempre te estás ahí, a la espera de que yo llegue y te diga lo que te digo siempre._

**-Perdón por la tardanza...-ya se ha hecho costumbre, saludarte así-Es que Ace no me dejaba venir...-**

**-Siempre peleándose, ustedes dos...-haces la misma observación que yo-Habrá que educarlos mejor...-**

**-Ya lo creo...-te doy la razón, con gracia**

**-¿Te parece si ya nos vamos?-que perdimos bastante tiempo**

**-¡Claro!-te respondo animado-¡Vayamos andando que se nos va la tarde!-**

**-Si que eres raro, Luffy...-la verdad que sí**

**-Tú no te quedas atrás, Nami...-dado que, eres bastante peculiar**

**-Lo que tú digas, idiota...-**


	27. Chapter 27

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.025: BIEN+**

_Y si que se nos fue la tarde, después que te seguí los pasos y me llevaste donde querías llevarme. Caminamos por horas, sin pensar en nada y disfrutamos de un tiempo a solas que, después de todo el lío que armamos, nos teníamos bien merecido._

_Me mostraste esa parte de ti que me hacía tanta falta y me juraste un par de promesas que yo, con los ojos cerrados, te creí._

_Aposté a lo mismo que apostaste tú y me dejé llevar, por ese recorrido que hiciste para llegar a casa y tenerme a tus pies. _

_Siquiera vi venir el fluir de las cosas, cuando abriste la puerta y me tiraste, prácticamente, a un costado de ella. _

_Te me avalanzaste ni que llevaramos años sin estar así de cerca e hiciste rienda suelta por mi cuerpo, una vez que me robaste el beso. Fue todo tan instantáneo que, pasé por alto el entorno e ignoré toda clase de sonido._

_Me focalicé únicamente en ti y dejé que me guiaras tal cual lo hiciste otras tantas veces; así como sólo podías hacerlo tú._

_**CON PACIENCIA.**_

_Fuiste bajando en un marco casi perfecto, desnudándome con los dedos y no con los ojos, haciendo un sendero por mi piel que; estaba experimentando el frío que podían causar tus manos, con tan sólo hacer acto de presencia. En pocas palabras..._

_Me dominaste sin que yo pusiera resistencia y me ataste al abrazo que me diste después, para que no me zafara de tus malas intenciones. Me acorralaste de una manera que, no encontré hueco alguno al cual llamar salida y me invadiste con esa sensación extraña que usabas para bajarme las defensas y tenerme justamente como y donde me querías tener._

_**RENDIDA Y A TU ENTERA DISPOSICIÓN.**_

_Después de todo, eso hacía el asunto mucho más fácil para ti y podías deslizarte por mi piel, sin sentir culpa alguna. Dado que, eras un chico respetuoso y, si yo ya era de alguien, sabías perfectamente que no estabas en derecho de ponerme un solo dedo encima. Pero, como yo estaba más que libre..._

_Tenías la oportunidad en bandeja de oro y no de plata y, conociéndote como te conocía, no la ibas a dejar pasar. _

_Por eso mismo, quebraste los botones de mi blusa y bajaste mi pollera hasta el fondo. Me dejaste piel a piel contigo y me recorriste de pies a cabeza, ahogándome en un par de besos que, cambiaron de sabor con el correr del tiempo._

_Apenas podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj que estaba pegado a la sala, dado que todo estaba parado para nosotros. Tanto que, siquiera las milésimas de segundo, andaban de paseo por mis pies porque tú lo ocupabas todo._

_Me llenaste de una barrida de sentimientos inexplicables, a los que siquiera pude ponerles nombre y me dejaste vacía, cuando rompiste el beso y te despediste de mi boca._

_Creaste un hueco pequeño entre nosotros y te quedaste a la espera, a ver que tanto hacía yo. _

_Después de todo, estaba tan al descubierto que, podías atravesar mi mente y leer los malos pensamientos que estaban cruzándome la cabeza, de verte parado justo ahí._

_Solos, en tu casa, sin Ace dando vueltas tras nosotros... el escenario perfecto para conseguir lo que tanto quería: un poco más de ti._

_Por eso mismo, avancé con los ojos ciegos y busqué tus labios, ni que me los estuvieras negando. Te partí la espalda con los dedos y me pegué a tu pecho, para que tú luego hicieras el resto. _

_Caí y me dejé atrapar por tus manos, sintiendo paso a paso su andar por mi cuerpo, ese escalofrío que me hacías sentir tú cuando estabas cerca, pegándome a tu cuello; cuando finalmente entraste bien abajo. Me atravesaste con los dedos hasta el fondo y te quedaste en el lugar exacto cuando alcanzaste el punto, moviendo la mano lentamente en tanto yo dejaba mi marca en tu pequeño espacio._

_Yendo de un lado para el otro, abriendo y cerrando puertas, buscando un universo ajeno donde pudiéramos meter las manos sin tener que pedir permiso a nadie, un lugar que llamáramos nuestro y no del resto; un lugar donde simplemente pudiéramos ser nosotros._

_Así, fuimos tanteando por las puertas y las paredes, mezclándonos entre besos y abrazos que cambiaron de rumbo y nos llevaron a caer bien de lleno. _

_Chocamos tan de una con la puerta de tu habitación que, cuando esta se nos abrió, dimos duro con el suelo y con un par de cosas más que por el curso del tiempo, perdieron su importancia. Porque, tú me atrapaste por las buenas y por las malas y me llevaste bien lejos. Me cerraste y abriste los ojos, en un instante que me pareció casi fugaz y mis manos tocaron el cielo, cuando finalmente llegaste a mi punto de partida y me lo diste todo, de un solo golpe._

_Lo poco que vino después, dio vueltas por el reloj de mi cuerpo y se perdió entre tus brazos, que me agarraron desde abajo y me pegaron a tu pecho. Lo cual para mí, fue como vivir y morir al mismo tiempo. La seguridad con la que llenaste mis venas, me hizo hasta llorar y me rendí despacio al eco de esas palabras, que salieron más tarde de tu boca._

_**-Te quiero...-**_

_Fue un ataque directo al corazón que, dio en el blanco y que de paso, me atravesó hasta el fondo. Cada una de las letras de ese discurso, traspasó mi puente y llegó hasta la orilla de ese río, donde yo estaba sentada. Tus ojos y tu voz, tus brazos que me tomaron por sorpresa y tu sonrisa que tocó el final de ese charco tan azul... _

_**FINALMENTE, PUDE COMPRENDER EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESE SUEÑO.**_

**-Luffy...-de alguna manera, intento llamar tu atención**

**-¿Sí?-y lo consigo, por suerte**

**-Vas a agarrar frío así...-buena observación, la mía**

**-Pensé que ibas a decir algo más que eso...-por tu cara, me doy cuenta que sí-Se te veía concentrada...-**

**-¿Concentrada?-defino mi estado-¿En qué sentido?-**

**-Me dio la impresión de que estabas pensando en algo...-y si que diste en el blanco-Te quedaste callada, después de lo que te dije...-**

**-Ah, eso...-hasta me acuerdo-Sí, es que...-**

**-¿Te tomé por sorpresa?-la verdad que sí**

**-A-Algo así...-te doy la razón-¡P-Pero, sólo un poco...!-**

**-Oye, tranquila...-porque estoy bastante nerviosa-No voy a pelearte con eso...-**

**-¿Eh?-me tomas por sorpresa, para ser sincera**

**-Para mí, está bien con haberte tomado por sorpresa...-hasta sonríes-Apuesto que no te lo esperabas, ¿eh?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no me lo esperaba, idiota!-por eso mismo, te ganas el golpe-¡Se supone que tú y yo...!-**

**-¿Qué?-te quedas a la espera del resto del discurso-¿Nosotros qué, Nami?-**

**-¿Somos...?-empiezo desde lo básico**

**-¿Sí?-y tú estás bien atento**

**-¿Qué somos?-termino la pregunta de lo más natural**

**-¿EH?-esa reacción, ya es propia de ti**

**-¿Qué con esa cara?-porque, no me gusta nada**

**-P-Pensé que ya te lo sabías...-¿para qué lo pregunté, entonces?-Digo, tuvimos una cita esta tarde y todo...-**

**-Si esa es tu manera de decir que eres mi novio...-porque, eso parece-Puedes ser un poco más normadito, ¿sabes?-**

**-Perdón...-te disculpas, con mala cara-Pero, eres tú la que no sabe que tanto hay entre nosotros...-hasta te cruzas de brazos-Yo lo tengo bien clarito...-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-te busco pelea-¿Qué tan claro lo tienes, Luffy?-**

**-Mucho más de lo que crees, Nami...-**

**-¿Estás presumiendo, acaso?-porque, nunca te quedas atrás**

**-No...-niegas, todo orgulloso-¿Cómo crees?-y me gastas, de paso-¿Desde cuándo yo...?-el chirrido de la puerta, te paraliza-Mejor te vistes, Nami...-**

**-¿Y eso?-curioso, la verdad-¿Por qué?-**

**-Me da que no estamos solos...-revelas tus sospechas, ni que fuera una película de terror**

**-¿Qué?-es para que me alarme, por como lo dices**

**-Ah, Lu-recién ahí, se abre la de tu cuarto-Hola, Nami-**

**-H-Hola, Ace...-verlo, me causa una sensación de lo más rara-Y-Yo ya me iba...-busco una escapatoria, antes que me acusen de algo-S-Sólo tomaré mis cosas y...-**

**-No-me deja muda, antes de tiempo**

**-¿Eh?-por eso mismo, lo miro**

**-Digo, no tienes por qué irte-arregla-No está aquí también-**

**-¿No?-vaya manera de llamarla-¿Te refieres a Nojiko, mi hermana?-**

**-Sí-no me niega-A la misma-**

**-¿Y qué hace Nojiko aquí?-ahí, saltas de curioso**

**-Como ustedes andaban de paseo, la invité a pasar un rato por casa-se hace el interesante-Pero, se ve que volvieron temprano-**

**-A-Algo así...-decimos a la vez**

**-¿Aprovecharon bien el tiempo cuando regresaron?-esa pregunta, no es necesaria**

**-¡E-Eso no es asunto tuyo!-tanto que te sorprendes**

**-Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo, hermanito-como se divierte tomándote el pelo-Mira que llegar a segunda base en la primera cita-comenta con gusto-Eres mucho peor que yo-**

**-¡Que no, te estoy diciendo!-que te defiendas, no se vale**

**-Molesto, ¿verdad?-cambiar de tema, sí-Los dejaré solos-**

**-¡Ace!-que te pase por encima, te puede**

**-Nos vemos en la cena, Lu-se burla hasta el fondo-Pásala bien-**


	28. Chapter 28

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+STAGE.026: TÚ+**

_Decir que la pasamos bien mientras estuvimos solos, es poco. _

_La verdad, hacía tanto tiempo que nos debíamos estar así de cerca que, cuando las manos me resbalaron por tu cuerpo, no me lo pude creer. _

_De un momento a otro, volvimos a encontrarnos cara a cara y te vi tan distinta a como te había visto antes que, lo mismo que pasó ese día, se repitió y no precisamente en mi cabeza._

_Choqué contigo como la vez primera y me cegué con esos ojos dulces que, me atravesaron y me desnudaron, sin la necesidad de hacer uso de la palabra._

_Y fue una sensación tan placentera que, sentí como si estuviera pisando nuevamente las tierras de tu reino. Como si tú me hubieras abierto la puerta por segunda vez y recibido con los brazos bien abiertos, sólo para hacerme saber que no tenía caso seguir separados por semejante tontería._

_De acuerdo. Ambos nos equivocamos, ambos jugamos un poco con el otro, ambos cometimos los mismos errores y así, terminamos metidos en la misma bolsa; siendo incapaces de reconocer este sentimiento. Pero..._

_Eramos tan orgullosos en ese entonces que mirarnos a la cara, no estaba dentro del programa. Decir que nos queríamos, que habíamos aprendido a querernos, iba en contra de las reglas y jugar un juego tan peligroso... _

_**ESTABA CLARO. IBA A HACERNOS MAL.**_

_Sin embargo, apostamos a ese riesgo y nos dejamos llevar por las corazonadas, terminando a filos de buen puerto._

_Corrimos y corrimos, nos llamamos a gritos desde la otra punta del mundo y finalmente, cuando bajó la luz del sol; nos dimos cuenta que estabamos a tan solo un paso del otro. Sin embargo..._

_Nos percatamos tan tarde de aquello, que salimos heridos. Nos soltamos las manos a cuestas de nuestra propia voluntad y nos arrancamos del pecho que nos mantenía seguros del frío, para enfrentarnos a una realidad que terminó por aplastarnos._

_Y nos dolió tanto ese disparo que, nos buscamos bajo la lluvia y nos dijimos las palabras correctas, pasando por alto que correspondía pedir perdón._

_Decidimos no pensar más de lo que debíamos pensar y nos dejamos arrastrar por ese mar traicionero que, nos llevó de regreso al comienzo de todo. A ese día en que nuestras manos, en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y dieron un giro que sacudió el mundo por completo. _

_**MI MUNDO, MEJOR DICHO.**_

_Porque, entraste de una manera tan natural que, no me quedó otra que dejarte pasar._

_Brillaste, ni que fueras una estrella caída del cielo y yo, me dejé encerrar en esas cuatro paredes que usaste para escribir mil veces tu nombre y el mío._

_Me llenaste de algo que jamás había sentido por nadie y me mostraste que eras una persona que valía la pena conocer. Y yo... _

_Yo que estaba tan perdido entre lo que quería y lo que no, me rendí a esos momentos que me regalaste y te entregué mi tiempo; esperando que tú me dieras el tuyo en las manos. Y ahora..._

_Ahora que hemos superado el tormento, ahora que hemos aplastado los fantasmas y pateado el trasero de cierta serpiente venenosa; estoy seguro que lo logramos. Estoy seguro que llegamos al fondo de nuestro propio misterio y que estamos listos para abrir la puerta que se encuentra al fondo._

_**PARA EMPEZAR BIEN, DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.**_

**-¿Ya se fueron a dormir?-te lleno de preguntas, apenas abres la puerta**

**-Eso creo...-y tú respondes, siempre tan amable-Se fueron a la habitación de Ace...-**

**-Ah, ya veo...-eso último, me llega sin problemas-Quiere tener privacidad con No...-**

**-Con Nojiko, querrás decir...-me corrijes-¿O es que a ti también te picó por acortarle el nombre a mi hermana?-**

**-¿Estás celosa?-por tu cara, me parece que sí**

**-¿Tú que crees?-esa, es una indirecta de las tuyas-Acabas de acortarle el nombre a la novia de tu hermano, Luffy...-**

**-Es tu hermana, Nami...-te recuerdo-¿Vas a ponerte celosa de ella?-**

**-¿Debería?-sigues con el mismo juego y me miras mal**

**-Creí que no te gustaba que te acortaran el nombre...-voy al grano, ya que tú no lo haces-Digo, te va bien que te llamen Nami...-**

**-Porque me llamo Nami, idiota...-tu tono de voz, no cambia-¿Que caso tendría que me llamaran por un sobrenombre?-**

**-¿Te molestan los sobrenombres?-no estaba al tanto de eso**

**-Depende de cuales...-no me das muchas salidas**

**-En ese caso, te buscaré uno...-me da que es la única manera de cambiarte la cara-¿Qué te parece?-**

**-Si me sales con alguna de tus tonterías, te golpearé...-me avisas, para que esté preparado**

**-¿Cuál te gustaría, entonces?-lo dejo a tu disposición-Digo, quiero que estés contenta...-confieso-No me gustaría para nada llamarte como tú no quieres que te llame...-**

**-Estás haciendo un juego de palabras, ¿sabes?-y parece que te divierte**

**-¿Te gusta?-por tu sonrisa, me da que sí**

**-Sí...-me das la razón-Algo...-**

**-Entonces...-estamos yendo a algún lado, por lo que se ve-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-**

**-Creo que con Nami está bien...-dejas tu nombre completo, como siempre-Ya me acostumbré a que me llames así...-**

**-Lo mismo digo...-me pongo de tu lado-Nami te sienta bien...-**

**-¿Eh?-no te esperabas algo como eso**

**-Ese nombre...-ahí, me levanto-Tu nombre...-y me acerco, hasta donde estás tú-Te va perfecto...-**

**-Luffy...-las palabras, no te sobran**

**-Sí...-me haces reír-A mí también me sienta bien mi nombre...-**

**-Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?-cuando tú lo dices, suena lindo**

**-Por supuesto que lo sé...-siquiera lo niego-Y me gusta ese sobrenombre...-sigo sobre lo mismo-Porque tú me lo diste...-**

**-Sí...-lo asumes como propio-A mí también me gusta...-y te unes a mí-Mucho...-**

**-¿Tanto como yo?-buena pregunta, esa**

**-Sí...-y tu respuesta, aún más-Tanto como tú...-**

_Y me das esa certeza y me dejas mudo._

_Los segundos se escurren entre mis manos y vuelvo a encontrarte agarrada a mis dedos y pegada a mi cuerpo, como si fueras parte de él o mejor dicho, parte de mí._

_Me abrazas, me besas, me llenas de palabras que tienen un ángulo infinito y me alcanzas, llamándome despacio al oído; en el tiempo que amenaza con romperlo todo y armarlo a la vez. _

_Así me saturas, me conmocionas, me vuelves otro. Me enamoras (así como tan sólo tú sabes enamorarme) y me llevas de regreso a esa torre donde tú vives y donde dices que me necesitas. Me encierras en el mismo cuarto de siempre y vienes como regalo, para acompañarme y de paso, cuidarme._

_Me inundas de ese amor que tienes dentro y endulzas mi boca con ese sabor tuyo que me llega hasta adentro y vuelve a salir, junto con el mío. _

_Me agarras fuerte, me retienes, me sostienes y me dices mil cosas que se vuelven una; cuando finalmente me tocas. Y entonces..._

_Me dices __**"TE QUIERO"**__, me dices __**"TE EXTRAÑO"**__, me dices __**"TE AMO"**__ y yo... te creo. Me dices esto, me dices aquello y yo... me pierdo. _

_Me pierdo en esa que eres tú, en esa que supiste ser alguna vez. Esa que me enredó, esa que me llenó de líos y que ahora..._

_**ME LLENA DE LAS MISMAS COSAS, UNA Y OTRA VEZ.**_

_Esa que me trae, esa que me lleva, esa que me muestra un camino completamente nuevo y que me ciega, con cada caricia y cada promesa, que jura pegada a mi cuello._

_Esas promesas que me alimentan el alma y me la manchan, mientras me pierdo en esa piel blanca, que me ataca por la espalda y me contagia las venas de un veneno peligroso que lleva tu nombre y de paso, mi apellido. Y es que..._

_Te juntas conmigo de una manera que no puedo explicar y me desarmas sin sentido, para después recoger mis pedazos y volverme a armar. Me desordenas de pies a cabeza y luego te quedas a la espera, diciéndome que haga lo mismo contigo. _

_Y yo, que estoy a la guarda de mi turno, me mando solo y marco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con la punta de mis dedos, escribiendo una y otra vez el mismo contrato; para que no se te olvide que te pienso, que te siento..._

_**QUE TE QUIERO.**_

_Y así, entonces, te dejas ir. _

_Te sueltas toda y te rindes en estos brazos que no te superan, pero que si te alcanzan; dejándote llenar por esas caricias que tanto dices que te gustan y que te hacen sentir así como te sientes tú, cuando estás conmigo. _

_Tan única, tan perfecta..._

_**TAN ASÍ COMO ERES TÚ.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+EPÍLOGO.01: NAMI+**

_Definitivamente, muchas cambiaron ese día (además de mi punto de vista, por supuesto)._

_El sólo hecho de conocerte, el sólo hecho de llegar a ti... dio vueltas mi mundo y me encontré cara a cara con un par de tierras desconocidas, que tú te ofreciste a enseñarme. _

_Y yo, que en esos momentos tenía los ojos del todo ciegos, te tomé de la mano y dejé que me llevaras a esos lugares que me parecían ajenos y que decían ser de tu propiedad, sintiéndome cómoda en el más pequeño de todos ellos._

_**TU CORAZÓN.**_

_Y por él, tan sólo por él..._

_Analicé (hasta memoricé) el recorrido y caminé (por noches enteras) la misma carretera hasta que, sin así esperarlo, te encontré del otro lado de la cuadra; con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esos ojos que (más de una vez) me hicieron soñar._

_Y es ahora, que todo eso me envuelve (me abraza) en una atmósfera que sabe a amor pasajero, que va y que viene siempre del mismo lugar; hasta caer en mis pies. Rompiéndose como hojas que no lograron bajar del árbol, cuando era otoño. Como flechas sin rumbo fijo, como flores que no proyectan ningún futuro, aún mejor del que les espera al tocar tierra. _

_Como si todo girara en torno del sol que, ya no las abriga y que las deja a solas con el frío que, las va congelando de a poco, sin dejar rastro alguno de las estrellas que bajan del cielo por las noches._

_Así, mis dedos resbalan por el pico de cada una de ellas y el viento se lleva las emociones, junto al filo de mi cabello que, juega de aquí para allá con el tiempo que corre a pasos agigantados; mientras tú sonríes desde la otra punta del mundo. Como si eso bastara, como si eso alcanzara..._

_**PARA HACERME FELIZ.**_

**-Si que se la pasan bien...-comento con un hilo en la cara-Esos dos...-**

**-¿No te lo dije, acaso?-mira concentrada el alrededor-Son un par de niños sin remedio-**

**-Sin embargo, se te ve bien al lado de un chico como Ace...-tiro lo que es más que obvio-Digo, le diste una segunda oportunidad y todo...-**

**-Después de cómo la pasaste con Luffy-te nombra como si nada-Me di cuenta que, no todo lo que brilla es oro-**

**-¿Y eso?-porque, suena bastante raro-¿A qué viene, Nojiko?-**

**-Algún día lo entenderás, Nami-sonríe segura de eso**

**-No me gusta cuando hablas en clave...-me quejo-Ya pareces Luffy, cuando sale con alguna de las suyas...-**

**-¿No es eso lo que te gusta de él, acaso?-revuelve mis propios pensamientos-Ese misterio que lo hace ser quién es-**

**-A ti también te gusta ese lado de Ace, ¿no?-me quedo esperando que lo admita**

**-Sí-me da la razón-Es bastante contagioso, la verdad-**

**-¿No es eso lo que lo hace interesante, acaso?-le sigo el juego-Digo, nunca sabes que esperar de él...-**

**-Y supongo que tú tampoco sabes que esperar de Luffy-es buena observadora-¿O me equivoco, Nami?-**

**-Es cierto...-no lo niego-Nunca sé que esperar de él...-soy más clara-Es por eso que me gusta...-reconozco con los ojos puestos en ti-Ya que, de una forma u otra, Luffy nunca deja de sorprenderme...-**

**-Como dije-se queda colgada de mis palabras-Lo de esos dos, es contagioso-**

_Y... la verdad que sí. _

_Lo tuyo, tanto como lo de tu hermano, es contagioso. Porque... no importa por dónde lo mire, siempre hay un punto de ti que está sin resolver. Un hilo que cuelga de un costado de la puerta y que llama a gritos a mi curiosidad, para que vaya a desatarlo y así, descolgar la estrella que tiende de tu lado del cielo._

_Porque así eres tú. Tan lleno de todo y tan lleno de nada, tan mudo y tan callado como ese viento que juega con las hojas, tan puro y tan claro como el azul de allá a lo alto; que nos pinta un poco el panorama y nos muestra distintas salidas... a ver por cual de todas ellas, nos decidimos nosotros._

_Todo eso y mucho más, eres tú. Que me llevas, que me traes, que me sueltas, que me agarras..._

_Que me haces de todo y en todo momento; a esperas del tiempo y el espacio adecuados para soltar esas palabras con las que, día a día, endulzas mis oídos. _

_Ese simple tono de voz y esas letras complejas que usas, tan sólo para decirme __**"TE QUIERO"**__._

_Cosa sencilla con la que me tienes dando vueltas y con la que me levantas cada vez que me caigo, regalándome esos ojos y esa sonrisa que, me alcanzan y me bastan, para cambiar el significado de cada cosa y cada persona existente en este mundo._

_Porque así como me quieres tú, te quiero yo. Porque así como me extrañas tú, te extraño yo. Porque así como me amas tú..._

_**TE AMO YO.**_

**-Dejame adivinar...-ahí te apareces a las corridas-Estabas pensando en mí, ¿no?-**

**-Dime, Luffy...-sueno seria y dulce a la vez-¿En qué momento del día no pienso en ti?-**

**-Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, ¿sabes?-**

**-Siempre estoy pensando en ti, idiota...-confieso, libre de cualquier otra cosa-¿Acaso no te lo dije ya?-me quejo y lo notas-Lo ocupas todo...-**

**-Sí...-sonríes con gusto-Tú también lo ocupas todo, Nami...-**


	30. Chapter 30

**+SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS+**

**+EPÍLOGO.02: LUFFY+**

_Decir que diste vuelta mi mundo, es poco. Decir que lo cambiaste todo, mucho más._

_Porque, pasando de todo eso, tú te volviste la persona que eres ahora y cada retazo de mi universo pasó a ser tuyo, porque te lo ganaste sin siquiera dar pelea._

_Destruíste la barrera que nos separaba antes de conocernos y creaste un muro completamente nuevo, para protegerme de todo lo malo, que me amenazaba cuando no me estaba contigo._

_Me salvaste de la pesadilla en la que estaba atrapado, me metiste en otra y me volviste a sacar, para mostrarme la cara de un mundo completamente diferente que, se ganó tu nombre y el mío, en poco tiempo. Y así... me tiraste, me levantaste, me volviste a tirar y te ganaste el cariño que yo te di sin pensar, porque... me atrapaste sin necesidad de tender algún tipo de red y yo, siquiera puse resistencia porque (en esos momentos), me gustó la idea de ser capturado por una chica como tú._

_Ser tu prisionero, tu esclavo... después de lo mal que la había pasado, me sonó a un juego que podía jugar y ganar a la vez, llevándome el trofeo como premio. Fue entonces que puse todas mis cartas en ti y las tiré sobre tu mesa, esperando a ver cual de todas ellas levantabas tú, encontrándome con la casualidad de que tus dedos tocaron el filo de la ganadora. En pocas palabras... perdí contra ti, chica peligrosa._

_Por no decir, tramposa. Porque, la verdad que jugaste bastante sucio cuando pusimos las cosas en claro y hasta sonreíste malisiosa, cuando te diste por enterada que tú me gustabas._

_Cosa que me costó admitir, tomando en cuenta el punto de vista que tenía antes de conocerte. Después de todo, las chicas siempre fueron un problema y un dolor de cabeza para mí y... que tú no me transmitieras ninguna de esas dos cosas, me llamó la atención. Siempre tan tranquila, siempre tan parecida a la mismísima paz... ¡me volviste loco en cuestión de segundos!_

_Y yo... me dejé llevar por esa locura, sólo para cruzar la avenida y chocarte del otro lado de la cuadra. _

_Y por más curioso que suene, sonreí de oreja a oreja, porque después de mucho tiempo, después de tantas malas pasadas, me dio la impresión que contigo había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Un lugar al que pude llamar mío y que sólo ocupé yo, cuando me salieron de adentro esas palabras que, de un momento a otro, te hicieron llorar. Ese juego de letras sencillo, que me dijiste que era de lo más complejo para ti y que, más de una vez, me diste después de unos cuantos golpes. Golpes que recibí con gusto, luego de reconocer lo que de veras me pasaba contigo. Porque iba y venía, porque no paraba un solo segundo, porque me la pasaba pensando siempre en la misma cosa, porque me sentía sumamente feliz cuando estabas de mi lado; porque me moría por conocer el significado de esa palabra y por supuesto..._

_**EL NOMBRE DE ESTE SENTIMIENTO.**_

**-Dejame adivinar-vaya manera de interrumpirlo a uno-Estabas pensando en Nami, ¿cierto?-**

**-Si ya te lo sabes...-porque, está claro que es así-¿Para qué preguntas?-**

**-Porque te molestas cuando te interrumpo-la verdad que sí**

**-Tú también te molestas cuando te corto...-y mucho más que yo-Digo, te tomas tu tiempo para pensar en Nojiko...-**

**-¿Está mal, acaso?-se pone a la defensiva**

**-No...-le niego-Está perfecto, Ace...-al menos, para mí-Me alegra que no vayas a terminar soltero...-**

**-Lo mismo digo, hermanito-ahí, me gasta-Estoy orgulloso de que hayas sentado cabeza-**

**-¿Antes que tú?-porque, le gané en esa**

**-No-darme la razón, no está dentro de las reglas-Creo que esta vez llegamos a un empate-**

**-Bueno...-me rindo, porque no tiene caso discutirle en ese sentido-Un empate, es un empate...-**

**-Bien dicho-parece conforme-Un empate, es un empate-**

**-¿Pasa algo con eso?-pregunto, pegado a lo último-Como que te quedaste pensando...-**

**-No pasa nada, Lu-su sonrisa, me dice que no está mintiendo-Sólo que estoy contento de que mi hermanito haya encontrado su lugar en el mundo-me da a saber-Es todo-**

**-Sí...-en eso, lo sigo-Yo también me alegro que hayas encontrado el tuyo, Ace...-**

**-¿Estamos a mano, entonces?-y hasta me tiende una**

**-¡Claro!-y yo, le doy la mía**

_Curioso, ¿no? _

_Tuve que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, para estar a mano con él y de paso, también contigo. Porque..._

_Ninguno de los dos me la hizo fácil y tuve que caerme un par de veces, para demostrarles que puedo llegar tan lejos como digo. _

_Y hoy, que las cosas saben a otra cosa y no se tiñen del mismo color de siempre, puedo decirlo fuerte y claro: __**"estoy listo para lo que sea que esté por venir"**__. Porque..._

_Si viene contigo, entonces yo lo quiero. Porque, si tiene que ver contigo, entonces yo lo quiero. Porque, si te involucra o te pone en el medio, entonces... ¡yo lo quiero!___

**-A que pensabas en mí, ¿eh?-me asaltas por detrás**

**-Siempre...-y te ganas la sonrisa que te mereces**

_Porque te quiero, porque aprendí a quererte, porque me esmeré en quererte, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejar de quererte y, porque pese a todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que tienes y que puedas llegar a tener, tú eres y serás..._

_**LA PROTAGONISTA DE MIS SUEÑOS A ALTAS HORAS.**_

**+FIN+**

Finalmente, está completo !

**9 meses** de trabajo y recién ahora puedo decir que **"Sueños a altas horas"**, está terminado.

Como ya había comentado, esta historia termina aquí, no tendremos una continuación porque quiero alejarme de los universos alternos como este.

Quiero volver a centrarme en el universo de **One Piece** y que mis historias partan desde algún punto en especial, así que... hasta aquí llega este fic.

Doy gracias a todo aquel que siguió este **LuxNa** desde principio a fin y por supuesto a **Eliete**, por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto que fue creciendo de a poco y por supuesto, revisado por ella ^^

No tengo más que decir que **GRACIAS**, porque gracias a todos ustedes esta historia pudo llegar a su fin, para darle entrada a alguna otra que esté por venir. Así que, volverán a saber de mí muy pronto !

Hasta entonces, les dejo con lo último de este proyecto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Hasta otra!

**MonKey D Nami ~**


End file.
